


La corona incompleta de Bethmoora

by Silly_Literature



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy II The Golden Army
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Literature/pseuds/Silly_Literature
Summary: El milenario Príncipe Nuada del reino elfo de Bethmoora ha jurado venganza contra la raza humana y para eso quiere hacerse con el arma más poderosa de los elfos: El ejército dorado. Está dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de reclamar la superficie de la Tierra para su clan. Pero, ¿y si sus planes no pudieran llevarse a cabo? ¿Y si la mano que trunca sus ambiciones viniera de su círculo más cercano?Loreto Clair es la cantante de Jazz más aclamada y celebrada del mundo. Su voz hipnotiza y enamora a pobres y ricos por igual de todos los rincones del mundo. Mas la fama no es gratis. Su carrera musical es una caída en picada sin posibilidad de receso ni un cambio de rumbo.Luego que la Agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal (A.I.D.P.) lidia con una de las masacres provocadas por el Príncipe Nuada, los agentes especiales y humanos se percatan de la que quizás sea la única forma de detener al Príncipe de los elfos. Y no la dejarán escapar.
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman, Nuada (Hellboy)/Original Female Character(s), Nuala/Abe Sapien
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Gobernar la superficie de la Tierra no es el premio a ganar luego de vencer en la guerra, como tampoco es un derecho por el mero acto de existir como raza. Es una responsabilidad y honor y, por sobre todas las cosas, es la tarea encomendada a Los Hijos de la Tierra, los elfos.

Cuando el sol brillaba sobre las caras de los elfos, cuando sus rayos se reflejaban en sus cabellos dorados y cegaban sus pupilas ópalo, la raza milenaria nacida de la Madre Tierra gobernaba allá donde fuera que la naturaleza proliferara. Hubo un tiempo hace milenios atrás que el orgulloso reino de Bethmoora, hogar de los elfos, se extendió por prados, océanos y campos a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Los elfos eran uno con el terreno orgánico que pisaban, suspiraban la brisa de los bosques, sudaban el rocío de las madrugadas atrapado por las hojas de helechos y arbustos, nadaban como peces en el agua en interminables océanos que conectaban los continentes y vivían en armonía con los animales y las otras especies que habitaban el mundo. La evolución del hombre del mono, su descubrimiento del fuego y la invención de la rueda marcó el principio del fin de la Tierra. En pocos milenios los seres humanos quitaron terreno a las razas del mundo consumiendo despiadadamente los recursos naturales. Como una plaga el humano arrasó con bosques y mares expandiendo su progreso material y tecnológico sin considerar el daño que su mano producía a la Madre Tierra.

De cubrir gran parte de lo que hoy es Escandinavia y Europa, el reino de Bethmoora debió ceder sus tierras a los imperios de los hombres y su vorágine de crecimiento desmedido. Cada vez habían menos bosques donde pernoctar en paz, cada vez las aguas de los ríos, lagos y océanos eran menos puras para beber y nadar, cada vez el aire se espesaba más y más de tóxicas nubes emanadas de chimeneas humanas. Los elfos se mantuvieron firmes al avance de los humanos y la Gran Guerra se sucedió por proteger los dominios de la Madre Tierra. A ambos lados de la trinchera se derramó sangre, cientos de elfos cayeron protegiendo Bethmoora. Las filas de los soldados del reino se adelgazaban cada vez menos capaces de contener al ejército de humanos rumbo al palacio real. Un día el mejor ingeniero duende del clan ofreció al rey Balor de los elfos construir un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte e invencible como para combatir a los humanos y recuperar el terreno perdido. Su hijo el Príncipe Nuada insistió al rey que aceptara la oferta y fue así que el ingeniero duende creó cuatro mil novecientos soldados mecanizados de oro sin remordimientos, cansancio, hambre ni sed diseñados para obedecer el mandato de quien poseyera la corona del trono de Bethmoora.

El Ejército Dorado mutiló todo humano en su camino sin discriminar entre niños, mujeres o ancianos. Los humanos combatieron como pudieron y muchos soldados elfos, orcos y duendes cayeron en batalla por defender el reino, sin embargo, fueron los humanos quienes más sufrieron las consecuencias de su propio progreso y avaricia.Interminables campos, bosques y praderas quedaron sumergidos bajo ríos de sangre humana y cubiertos de cuerpos descuartizados. El Príncipe Nuada, hijo del rey Balor y heredero del trono de Bethmoora, respiró por fin en paz al ver la amenaza humana liquidada por las cuchillas doradas de los soldados mas su hermana gemela, la Princesa Nuala, y su padre el rey no compartieron su alivio. Abatido de remordimiento y horror al ver la masacre que el Ejército Dorado liberó sobre la Tierra, el rey Balor decidió hacer un pacto de paz con los humanos sobrevivientes. Los elfos junto a todos los otros seres mágicos del clan Bethmoora se quedarían con los bosques mientras que los humanos, con las ciudades. Dividió su corona, la llave para comandar el Ejército Dorado, en tres pedazos. Dio uno a su hija la Princesa Nuala, otro lo guardó él y el último, lo entregó a los humanos. Con la corona incompleta, el Ejército Dorado no tendría amo y dormiría para siempre en las entrañas de Irlanda del Norte, la tierra que un día fue hogar de la realeza elfa.

El Príncipe Nuada tomó la decisión de su padre como un acto de debilidad. Su padre, quien un día fuera también un valiente guerrero, lo decepcionaba doblegando su mano a los humanos quienes habían causado tanto daño y destrucción a su gente. El pacto de paz con los humanos terminó por quitar el territorio remanente de los elfos sobre la Tierra hasta obligarlos a buscar refugio bajo de ella. Los hombres continuaron creando maquinarias, fábricas y ciudades que contaminaron los mares, aires y bosques convirtiendo la naturaleza en un mero recurso a su disposición. Un día el Príncipe decidió autoexiliarse pues era incapaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos y no culparlo por la precaria situación a la que los elfos habían quedado reducidos. Milenios de vida bajo tierra volvió la piel y ojos de los elfos sensible a la luz y el calor solar. Cuando los humanos descubrieron la electricidad y la canalizaron para producir luz artificial, los elfos se percataron que podían tolerarla pues no emitía radiación ultravioleta. No obstante, sin exposición solar sus dermis dejaron de producir melanina palideciendo hasta un tono enfermizo y sus pupilas otrora celestes o verdes claras como el agua cristalina de los mares y lagos, se volvió color ámbar capaz de ver en la oscuridad como los búhos pero incapaz de resistir la claridad del día.

El Príncipe Nuada deambuló por el mundo junto a su fiel amigo el orco Wink por miles de años. La solitaria vida inmortal milenaria, la constante melancolía por el hogar perdido y la traición de su padre para con su gente envenenaron su corazón de sed de venganza y una ira incurable que ensombreció su visión del mundo. Aprendió los idiomas de los hombres, dominó el arte de moverse en las sombras, profundizó sus estudios en la mecánica de los duendes y nunca dejó de entrenar como el guerrero de élite que era. Lo que quedaba del otrora orgulloso reino de Bethmoora se refugiaba hoy en las cloacas de la metrópolis humana Nueva York, al norte del continente americano. En su mente el rostro de su padre el rey estaba entintado de vergüenza por haber dejado que la masacre a la Madre Tierra llegara al estado crítico actual.

Cuando partió de Bethmoora juró volver el día que su gente más lo necesitara. El día había llegado. El corazón de la Madre Tierra palpitaba cada vez más débil desde el núcleo del planeta. Agonizaba y con aliento entrecortado gritaba por auxilio. Era el siglo XIX y los humanos se habían expandido por cada rincón del mundo como la peste que eran. No había pedazo de terreno que no estuviera contaminado con sus químicos y plásticos. Por encima de cada ciudad humana colgaba una nube grisácea amarillenta formada por los gases que emanaban los millones de vehículos motorizados y las fábricas. Los humanos habían convertido los océanos en vertederos depositando en ellos el venenoso petróleo. La pesca industrial arrasaba el fondo del mar aniquilando la vida marina y rompiendo el delicado equilibrio de su ecosistema. Esclavizaban a los animales en granjas industriales donde los humanos los torturaban a sus anchas hasta masacrarlos para sacar de ellos su carne, leche, huevos, piel, huesos y todo cuánto quedara de sus cadáveres descuartizados. Independiente de dónde fuera el Príncipe en el mundo, los humanos consumían sin parar las porquerías materiales que ellos mismos fabricaban. La cultura del consumo producía más y más basura mientras ellos, ciegos y sordos a las consecuencias de su accionar, seguían comprando para llenar sus vidas vacías.

El trono de Bethmoora se merecía algo mejor que el cansado _status quo_ de su cobarde padre. El Príncipe Nuada no tendría la piedad con los humanos que su padre erróneamente había mostrado. Las horas de la plaga humana sobre la Tierra estaban contadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nueva York, EE.UU., otoño de 2008

  
  


  
  


Los engranajes ya se habían echado a andar. La rueda era ahora imposible de detener. El Príncipe Nuada clavó la espada en el pecho de su padre el rey Balor con toda la ira de milenios corriendo por las venas. El deber de recuperar la superficie de la Tierra para Bethmoora lo llevó a asesinar a su propio padre sin remordimientos y con la mano firme. Sin embargo, la imagen de su cadáver convertido en piedra terminó por romper su corazón. El Príncipe acarició su rostro con la última expresión de horror del rey inmortalizado como estatua. Un nudo en la garganta lo ahogó hasta quitarle la respiración. Suspiró entrecortado y susurró su amor eterno por él. Luego arrancó la pieza de la corona incrustada en largo abrigo de piedra del padre a los gritos despavoridos del consejo real a sus espaldas. La arena saltó y en el lugar donde el rey por milenios había resguardado su parte de la corona quedó un hoyo hondo como una estatua profanada. El Príncipe la unió con la parte que había rescatado de la casa de remate de los humanos y por sí solas se atrajeron y encajaron como imanes opuestos. Dio la media vuelta y recorrió con la mirada el denigrante anfiteatro donde su padre hasta esa noche mantenía su comitiva de consejeros. El piso de la fábrica abandonada estaba cubierto de los soldados que recién había mutilado. Los elfos de la corte, su propia gente, lo observaban con horror en sus semblantes todavía paralizados e incapaces de hacer o decir cosa alguna. El Príncipe buscó con desesperación a su hermana gemela la Princesa Nuala pero no la encontró. Furioso, gritó la orden a Wink para ir en busca de ella, la guardiana de la última pieza de la corona y la llave para despertar el Ejército Dorado.

Después de recuperar su espada y lanza de plata de las garras de un estupefacto y horrorizado chambelán, el Príncipe se retiró a su refugio y se concentró en la construcción del recipiente de diseño mecánico duende. Era dorado y con forma de huevo. Concentrado en su núcleo, el Príncipe acercó uno de los ínfimos engranajes sujetado por una pinza, giró el recipiente sobre su base y estudió dónde faltaba un ajuste más en su mecanismo. Debía ser lo suficientemente resistente para proteger la valiosa semilla de un Elemental, dios del bosque, dador y destructor de toda vida, pero al mismo tiempo debía ser capaz de abrirse y cerrarse por sí mismo. A los minutos llegó un Bogart, una de las muchas criaturas menores que vivían bajo tierra junto a ellos y todas las otras razas mágicas renegadas del mundo. Trató de decir algo pero se atropellaba en su discurso incapaz de hacer sentido. De reojo el Príncipe lo vio hacer reverencias una y otra vez e implorar con las manitas tomadas por sobre su pecho. Respiró profundo y se armó de paciencia. Con su mejor tono calmado preguntó qué tenía por comunicarle. El pequeño ser balbuceó que Wink, su querido amigo orco, acababa de ser asesinado por un demonio rojo en el mercado Troll. El Príncipe exhaló entrecortado mordiendo la rabia que hervió en sus venas. Rápido depositó la semilla dentro del recipiente, comprobó su funcionamiento, se la guardó en el bolsillo y partió a la caza.

Llegó hasta la entrada del mercado Troll a nivel de la calle en una bodega abandonada y a vista y presencia de la urbe humana a pocos metros de distancia. La noche ya había caído mas las luces citadinas desde faroles, avisos publicitarios y tiendas se reflejaban sobre las posas de agua de la última lluvia dando un halo frío y artificial a la ya horrenda masa de concreto. Cuando encontró al asesino de su amigo no creyó lo que sus ojos ámbar vieron. El demonio rojo no estaba solo. Un humanoide pez azul y un hombre con cabeza de cristal y humo lo acompañaban. Y Nuala. Su lugar pertenecía a su lado, no junto a extraños que acababan de matar a su fiel amigo de milenios. El Príncipe los encaró. Llamó la atención del demonio rojo y le prometió que le haría pagar. El demonio resongó la risa, soltó una pachotada y preparó un arma de fuego de desproporcionadas dimensiones. La apuntó directo a su cabeza. El Príncipe no seinmutó. Sacó de su bolsillo el recipiente dorado, lo abrió y produjo la semilla del Elemental. «Mátalo» susurró a milímetros de su boca y la lanzó al pavimento. Por segundos el grupo no supo cómo reaccionar, solo Nuala le imploró en un grito que no lo hiciera. Ella sabía el poder de destrucción del ser encapsulado en la semilla verde. Saltó hasta colarse por entre las rendijas del drenaje mientras el humanoide pez trataba en vano de atajarla. El Príncipe respiró victorioso. Los dejó solos pues tendrían suficiente distracción por las siguientes horas y se escabulló en las sombras de la noche hasta que alcanzó una de las terrazas más altas de los edificios contiguos.

El impacto que retumbó la superficie desde las cloacas se escuchó por toda la ciudad. Un golpe certero como el primer remezón de un cataclismo. El tráfico se detuvo en seco. Silencio. El Príncipe miró todo desde las alturas a sabiendas de lo que se venía. En cosa de segundos el Elemental rompió el grueso concreto de la calle y se abrió paso hacia la superficie. Decenas de vehículos motorizados en la área saltaron como piedras en el aire y cayeron con todo el peso hasta estrellarse en la vía. Los humanos corrieron despavoridos en todas direcciones mientras que los gritos y llantos de auxilio se escuchaban por doquier. El Elemental gritó de vuelta, un aullido gutural ancestral capaz de matar de un infarto a cualquier humano. El Príncipe lo admiró con devoción. El dios del bosque extendió sus brazos como gigantes tentáculos de enredaderas y arrasó con vehículos, postes de alumbrado y edificios. Los pedazos de concreto cayeron aplastando a transeúntes y maquinaria por igual. Enseguida el demonio rojo se puso en acción. Equipado con una arma masiva como seis cañones agrupados en una sola, buscó terreno alto y escaló por un aviso publicitario de letras luminosas gigantes que colgaban en vertical desde la esquina de un edificio. Disparó dos veces a los hombros del Elemental. Su savia verde salpicó y de inmediato llenó de musgo y flores cada una de las superficies donde aterrizó como gotas de vida del cielo. El Príncipe sintió en su propia carne los impactos de las balas. El Elemental gritó de dolor y colapsó hasta chocar contra un edificio a sus espaldas. Lloraba. El Príncipe se acercó al demonio desde la cornisa de la terraza. Sostenía en su mano de piedra un infante humano. Llamó su atención. Desde el nivel de la calle uno de los suyos no paraba de gritar la orden que disparara a matar. El demonio no podía dejar de observar al Elemental, todavía con la exagerada arma en la mano y sin ser capaz de llevar a cabo la orden.

—Demonio. ¿Qué estás esperando? Esto es lo que querías, ¿no es así? Míralo, el último de su raza. Como tú y yo. Si lo destruyes, el mundo nunca más verá su semejanza. Tienes más en común con nosotros que con ellos. ¡Podrías ser un rey! Si no puedes comandar, entonces debes obedecer.

Sus palabras dejaron duda en sus facciones endurecidas pero no lo disuadieron de obedecer. El tiro certero en la cabeza del Elemental lo terminó por derribar. El Príncipe corrió la mirada y tragó saliva por el nudo apretado de su garganta. Su savia se derramó por su cuerpo inerte y llenó de naturaleza la urbe de cemento. No quiso ser testigo de cómo su propia hermana gemela decidía quedarse con ellos en vez de correr a su lado. ¿Cuándo su propia sangre lo había traicionado así?

Wink y el Elemental. Dos amigos queridos asesinados por el mismo demonio y durante el curso de la misma noche. El vacío en el pecho pesaba cortando su respiración. Ya se encargaría de poner a Nuala en su sitio, encontrarla no sería problema, pues solo debía conectar con ella telepáticamente y daría con su ubicación. Rápido se escabulló por entre la gente, burló los agentes en el área y llegó al puente Brooklyn. Bajó a las cloacas hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Allí incrustada en una de las paredes de roca y detrás del masivo aparador dorado donde guardaba sus atuendos se encontraba su caja fuerte de diseño mecánico duende. El Príncipe activó los gatillos por sus costados y por la base en el orden correcto y giró los engranajes de cada número y letra de la clave. La puertecilla se abrió. En su interior guardó las dos partes unidas de la corona. Era demasiado peligroso llevarla siempre consigo pues los agentes estaban pisándole los talones y dispuestos a darle caza. Cerró y guardó la caja fuerte en su sitio detrás del aparador. Subió a la superficie con la amargura de la derrota quemándole el paladar. El rostro inerte de su padre convertido en piedra se manifestó en su memoria. Wink había caído protegiéndolo y siguiendo sus órdenes. Nuala había hecho evidente su lealtad dándole la espalda. El Elemental milenario abrió por última vez sus esporas llenando de vida el cementerio de concreto que era esta deprimente metrópolis humana.

Por ahora había un solo lugar donde ir en esta cárcel de cemento plagada de humanos. Un solo lugar donde encontrar un poco de paz y sanar en parte la herida de la traición y pérdida. El ático del Gran Teatro de Nueva York.


	3. Chapter 3

La cantante de Jazz estadounidense Loreto Clair entró por la puerta lateral del teatro guiada por el director de la casa. Se disculpaba una y otra vez por no poder ofrecer todavía el mejor camerino para ella pues los ensayos de su producción de ópera actual estaban llegando a su fin y pronto estrenarían. Loreto alternaría escenario con los solistas clásicos mientras ella llevaría a cabo su residencia en el teatro dos noches a la semana. El director mostró el camerino disponible para ella y volvió a asegurar que estaba a su entera disposición para cualquiera de sus deseos y necesidades. Su actitud servil la incomodó pero entendió por qué lo hacía. El contrato que recientemente había firmado con el Gran Teatro fue un acuerdo rápido y simple entre su representante y la dirección. Luego de volver de una gira mundial de tres años de duración, el cansancio de las inagotables horas de vuelo, la apretada agenda de conciertos y la vida de hotel en hotel y lejos de casa casi terminan por matar su ilusión por cantar. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Por otro lado, desaparecer del mundo de la música para tomarse un muy merecido descanso no era un buen negocio. Las compañías disqueras reemplazan sus artistas con la misma ligereza y desapego que los equipos de Fórmula Uno a sus corredores tan pronto se accidentan y van camino al hospital. Quince años ininterrumpidos de carrera musical estaban comenzado a pasarle la cuenta. La solución ideal entonces había sido aceptar una residencia en el medio de la Gran Manzana. Dos conciertos semanales por seis meses en Nueva York. Para hacer las cosas más interesantes, Loreto y su productor variarían las canciones noche a noche. Iba a ser también una buena oportunidad de probar material nuevo y darse algunos gustitos, como hacer una noche exclusivamente de versiones de sus favoritos.

Luego de inspeccionar el que sería su camerino, recorrió los pasillos tras bambalinas embelesada con el mundo teatral que el público no tiene acceso a ver. Cuando entró en el conservatorio de música hace poco más de quince años atrás, había querido convertirse en pianista concertista clásica pero su amor por el Jazz le ganó la mano. Saludó a los cantantes al pasar en sus atuendos que iban y venían de y hacia el escenario. Hoy era el ensayo general con orquesta y disfraces. Preguntó al director si podría presenciarlo desde el palco y el hombre le aseguró que no tenía que pedir permiso, que si ella deseaba tendría entrada liberada para todas las funciones del teatro. Se acomodó en una butaca y se dejó llevar por la pasión de Claude Debussy en su única ópera, «Peleas y Melisande».

Llegó a casa ilusionada con el prospecto de la temporada de conciertos ante sí. Luego del término del ensayo, logró conversar con algunos de los cantantes. Los halagos mutuos no se hicieron esperar. Camino a su departamento Loreto avistó a través de la ventanilla del techo del taxi un inmenso aviso publicitario con su rostro a todo lo ancho que anunciaba su residencia en el Gran Teatro con el primer concierto que empezaría en tres noches más. El chofer pareció reconocerla, la estudió por el espejo retrovisor y luego comprobó el anuncio. Repitió el gesto una y otra vez. Ella se limitó a sonreír y prefirió ensimismarse en su móvil.

El día de su primer concierto había llegado. Loreto se levantó temprano para cumplir con una apretada agenda de entrevistas, promoción en televisión y sesiones de fotos. Un mareo súbito y una punzada en el estómago la asustaron por un instante y temió enfermarse para la noche de su estreno en el Gran Teatro. Suprimió los síntomas con un par de fármacos y le restó importancia. En la tarde partió al teatro y comprobó con su ingeniero de sonido y productor que el escenario estaba listo y dispuesto para que comenzara su ensayo. Se sentó al piano y cuando se disponía atocar, el suelo del teatro se remeció como un terremoto. El impacto hizo temblar la estructura de las luces desde las alturas al tiempo que el piso de madera vibraba fuerte a través de sus botas. Todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron de escalofríos y temió lo peor. Nueva York no era tierra telúrica. La idea que tal impacto hubiera sido causado por otra razón desconocida era aún más escalofriante. Consultó con su ingeniero de sonido si acaso continuar con el ensayo. Decidieron hacer una pausa y revisar las noticias. A los minutos todo pareció volver a la normalidad. El personal del teatro estaba nervioso pero más podía el profesionalismo. Las entradas para esa noche ya estaban agotadas. Continuaron con el ensayo y recorrieron la lista de canciones a tocar. Luego del ensayo Loreto se recogió a su camerino y trató de enfocarse en el concierto. A lo lejos escuchó a unas señoras del departamento de peluquería y maquillaje decir algo sobre un monstruo verde gigante que recién había emergido de la calle al otro extremo de la ciudad. Las quedó mirando como si hubieran perdido un tornillo y decidió no prestar atención. Apagó su móvil y le sacó la batería. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era ocupar su mente con cuentos de mitos urbanos descabellados.

El teatro estaba lleno a su máxima capacidad. La ovación del público fue unánime y total apenas Loreto entró en el escenario. Era bueno estar de vuelta en casa. Agradeció y les deseó que disfrutaran de la velada. Cantó inquieta por el episodio de horas atrás pero consciente en todo momento de no dejar en evidencia su nerviosismo. Su abdomen se contrajo constantemente como una bola apretada dolorosa que no supo explicar pero trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Tal era el entrenamiento de años sobre las tablas. El público percibe el miedo del artista como los perros huelen la adrenalina. Una muestra de debilidad sobre el escenario y te comerán viva.

Se contentó para sus adentros cuando el concierto llegó a su término. No había sido su mejor presentación y estaba segura que al día siguiente las críticas la destruirían pero por ahora lo único que quería era irse a casa y dormir. Una migraña testaruda y punzante insistió en perforar su cráneo por encima de la ceja derecha. Rauda se refrescó en su camerino y vistió su tenida de jeans, polerón y zapatillas. Todavía tenía el estómago cerrado y apretado. Normalmente después de cada concierto le gustaba comer algún bocadillo mas hace semanas que apenas sentía apetito. Avanzó hacia la salida lateral del teatro cuando de repente sus rodillas se rindieron haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Temió desmayar a vista de otros y que el incidente diera paso a especulaciones sobre su salud. Se apoyó en la pared y maldijo para sí misma. Al salir por la puerta lateral encontró un séquito de admiradores que le alcanzaron cuadernos y bolígrafos pidiendo autógrafos. Los flashs de las cámaras la encandilaron y dejaron aturdida. A duras penas logró complacer a un par de fanáticos y pronto dos guardias del teatro la ayudaron a abrirse camino hasta su transporte. La disquera había insistido en poner un auto de vidrios polarizados y chofer a su disposición. Se montó por la puerta trasera y por un instante de reojo creyó ver un hombre pálido de cabellos largos claros en algún lugar a su derecha. Observó bien a través del cristal entintado sin hallarlo. Su cansancio era tal que quizás hasta estaba viendo alucinaciones. Ordenó al chofer llevarla a casa. En tres noches más sería su próximo concierto y ojalá para entonces no ocurriera nada extraño como súbitos remezones desde las entrañas de la tierra osupuestos monstruos verdes gigantes aterrorizando a la ciudadanía. Nueva York era una selva de cemento y locura. Esta urbe que como república independiente cultiva enajenados enfermos de ambición y poder o alimenta la ilusión de un amor romántico hollywoodense era capaz de albergar todo tipo de leyendas y mitos con tal de agregar más misticismo a su ya prominente reputación mundial. Nueva York era ruido, vida y muerte por cada esquina que se dobla. No se podía encontrar paz aquí pero sí dinero.


	4. Chapter 4

Los humanos son una raza que como un virus ataca su anfitrión hasta consumir todos sus recursos naturales. Y hay una sola forma de combatir un virus. Por toda la destrucción de la que eran responsables, lo eran igualmente de la que quizás fuera la única razón que persuadiría al Príncipe Nuada de considerar un ápice de piedad con ellos: el arte. A lo largo de los miles de años que llevaba de exilio autoimpuesto y de sus cinco mil de vida, el Príncipe había sido testigo de un pequeño puñado de seres humanos extraordinarios que habían dejado su nombre grabado con fuego en la historia de este planeta. Filósofos, escritores, pintores, músicos. Todos compartían una sensibilidad mayor que la de sus pares humanos ordinarios. Sensibilidad por el mundo y la vida, una capacidad de visión y el don de traducirla en trabajos que para siempre han quedado en los anales de la Tierra.

De todas las artes la que más tocaba al Príncipe en su fibra profunda era la música. La cultura elfa también había producido memorables artistas, músicos y cantantes pero al abandonar Bethmoora el Príncipe abandonó también todo contacto con su propio origen pues, afuera del reino elfo no había forma de estar al tanto de sus quehaceres. Durante los milenios de soledad intuyó en algún lugar de su ser que su hermana Nuala era capaz de sentir su anhelo devolver y su nostalgia por la vida en familia antes que la Gran Guerra contra los humanos explotara. Cuando la melancolía lograba ganarle la batalla y quebrar su corazón de dolor, el Príncipe solía refugiarse en la oscuridad y altura de los áticos del mundo. Las catedrales y su eco magistral junto a las lechuzas que llegaban en búsqueda de refugio al igual que él. Los altillos de las torres de vigilancia de los imperios humanos. Algunas abandonadas luego de la batalla, otras, demasiado altas para los mismos humanos que las habían construido. Durante siglos fueron las paredes y techos de las catedrales las que hicieron eco de la creación musical humana. Cánticos y júbilos a su dios, improvisados instrumentos que con ahínco se empeñaban en hacer sonar con armonía. Los palacios y castillos de los dueños de sociedades humanas también habían sido testigos por siglos de la expresión artística de sus subalternos. La música fue por centenares de años un lujo solo asequible a la clase imperante y acaudalada. La avaricia, pequeñez y falta de empatía humana siempre les impidió vivir en comunidades igualitarias.

Los últimos cuatrocientos años vieron el nacimiento de músicos humanos de singular talento y don. De las catedrales, pasaron a construir teatros para mejor servir a la expresión musical. Los adornaban con dignidad y elevaban sus escenarios por encima de las butacas como muestra del estatus del artista y su posición para con los demás. El Príncipe siempre se las arreglaba para escalar hasta la buhardilla más alta de tales construcciones sin ser descubierto. Quizás fuera el temor infundado de los humanos por la oscuridad o sus muchas actividades sin importancia que les impedían subir hasta lo más alto de los teatros y revisar quién se escondía entre las sombras. Las pocas veces que había sido visto, un rápido y certero golpe en la nuca silenció sus testigos sin rastro de su paradero ni riesgo de muerte. Por sobre todas las cosas el Príncipe era un guerrero noble. No mataría por la espalda sin razón como tampoco se enfrentaría a un oponente sin experiencia ni arma digna para combatir.

Ahora sentado en el piso de madera y concreto del ático del Gran Teatro de Nueva York, el Príncipe se acomodó con la espalda contra la pared de cemento. La pequeña ventana de la buhardilla estaba a nivel del piso y miraba directo al escenario. Aquí a decenas de metros en las alturas, los humanos almacenaban interminables pilas de cajas con herramientas, vestuario, iluminaria y un sinfín de aparatos electrónicos cuyo uso el Príncipe desconocía y no quería tampoco conocer. En la oscuridad casi total el hedor a encierro penetró en sus fosas nasales. Fijó la vista hacia el frente donde un débil halo de luz proveniente de las lámparas de lágrimas colgando por sobre la audiencia cruzaba la polvareda a través de la ventanilla. El murmullo colectivo del público llegaba claro a sus oídos. Se notaban inquietos. Al vuelo captó que comentaban sobre el impacto subterráneo que hace cerca de una hora atrás había producido el Elemental al romper de las cloacas hacia la superficie. Especulaban burlescos y reían despreocupados. De pronto las luces bajaron su intensidad y la gente guardó silencio. El aplauso se escuchó como marejada. El piano comenzó su relato. Una suave melodía como una caricia. Y su voz. El Príncipe cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Inspiró profundo y suspiró cansado y aliviado en igual medida. Loreto Clair. Su canto le recordaba a Ella Fitzgerald. El Príncipe solía encaramarse en el altillo de este mismo teatro cuando en la década de 1940 la cantante de color deslumbraba con su voz a ricos y pobres por igual.

Corrían los días cerca del último cambio de milenio por allá en 1999 cuando por primera vez escuchó el bálsamo dulce de la voz de Loreto Clair. El mundo cayó a sus pies. No había esquina de esta metrópolis urbana como de otras en el orbe que no anunciara sus conciertos con ansias de recibirla y tenerla entre ellos. Carteles promocionales con su rostro y nombre anunciando sus presentaciones, el sonido de su voz emitido por aparatos electrónicos desde las casas y tiendas de los humanos y la admiración transversal de ricos y pobres, viejos y jóvenes por su don. De eso hacían casi diez años. El Príncipe se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo del ático, cruzó los brazos por debajo de la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en sus puños. Quedó de cara hacia la ventanilla. Agudizó la vista, a esa altura la cantante apenas parecía una muñeca moviéndose en cámara lenta sobre el escenario. Algo en su voz no sonaba como antes. Un dejo de miedo se colaba por entre su vibrato. Lucía cansada. Enferma. Enseguida su centro se alineó con ella. La alarma se activó desde sus entrañas con la certeza de estar en lo correcto. Siguió concentrado en ella. El público la premiaba luego de cada canción con ovaciones y generosos aplausos. Para ellos no importaba si Loreto Clair no se encontraba del todo bien, querían escucharla y habían pagado dinero por ello. Tal era el valor que los humanos depositaban hasta en las cosas más nobles.

Al término del concierto el Príncipe descendió por la misma cornisa posterior lateral por la que había escalado. Era la esquina más alejada de la vista de los muchos admiradores de Loreto Clair que ya se agrupaban a la salida secundaria del teatro. Llegó al nivel de la calle y se disponía a bajar a las cloacas por debajo del puente Brooklyn cuando de súbito detuvo sus pasos. Rara vez en su vida había sentido algo remotamente cercano a simpatía o cercanía por un humano. Esto era distinto. Era una conexión y nacía desde la boca del estómago, subía por el pecho hasta cosquillear sus extremidades y la punta de sus dedos. Y cuan imán lo llamaba hacia ella. Circundó la cara posterior del teatro y se mantuvo apegado a la pared hasta ver desde el otro lado de la esquina la entrada lateral. Un mar de gente vitoreaba y coreaba una canción de Loreto Clair a la espera de avistarla por unos pocos segundos. Contra su mejor juicio decidió vestir la capucha de su gabán para pasar desapercibido. Se coló entre la multitud. De pronto la puerta se abrió y la cantante salió acompañada de dos hombres fornidos que la resguardaban. El Príncipe se aproximó y trató de captar aunque fuera un halo ínfimo de su energía. Logró abrirse camino entre sus admiradores conglomerados en el área y llegar hasta el vehículo que la esperaba. Loreto Clair se montó en el transporte. La ventana de la puerta era oscura mas a través de ella sintió sus ojos sobre él. Duró un segundo. A pesar de los metales y cristal separándolos la señal que el Príncipe percibió de ella fue clara como el agua: Loreto Clair se estaba muriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

—Cincuenta y dos víctimas fatales, cuarenta y seis heridos y contando. Sin mencionar el costo en infraestructura vial e inmobiliaria...—Tom Manning exhaló cabreado y se apretó los ojos por los lagrimales—. El elfo no puede seguir soltando sus mutantes gigantes por la ciudad. Debemos detenerlo a cualquier costo.

El director de la Agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal dijo con la vista concentrada en el informe de los daños causados la noche anterior por la colosa criatura verde. El agente Krauss había ordenado recolectar muestras del musgo que floreció por arte de magia por cada lugar que el gigante había tocado. Luego de rastrear todo el perímetro y cada recoveco que pudiera llevar a las cloacas, los agentes fueron incapaces de dar con los pasos del Príncipe Nuada. Se había esfumado del lugar.

—Y más de setenta invitados al remate de Blackwood's que fueron la cena para las hadas de los dientes que _Su Orteza_ el Príncipe dejó en el lugar—Red dijo por entre los dientes mientras encendía un Robusto de Cohiba.

—Su Alteza—Abe habló y se dirigió a la Princesa Nuala—, usted conoce mejor que nadie a a su hermano. ¿Cuál es su próximo paso? Díganos qué hacer y lo haremos.

Red y Liz intercambiaron miradas extrañados al tono solemne y servicial de Abe mientras que Krauss y Manning decidieron ignorarlo. La A.I.D.P. no se haría cargo de esta crisis por sí sola. El mero hecho que la Princesa Nuala estuviera resguardándose en sus cuarteles generales era una violación a los protocolos de la agencia. La Princesa se llevó las manos al centro de su largo atuendo azul a la altura de su abdomen y de su exquisito detalle dorado produjo una pieza con forma de rombo de brillante oro con detalles en relieve simétricos. La presentó frente a la mirada confundida de todos.

—Esta es la última pieza de la corona de Bethmoora. Mi hermano la necesita para despertar el Ejército Dorado y llevar a cabo su guerra contra los humanos.

Habló con calma y con un dolor en su voz como si ya se hubiera resignado a la situación. Abe la observó atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. La hermosa Princesa elfa había recién perdido a su padre a manos de su propio hermano. Cualquier otra persona estaría destrozada, mas ella estaba allí junto a extraños ad portas de planificar una emboscada contra quien era sangre de su sangre. Acto seguido, sacó de su abrigo un cilindro oscuro de tamaño mediano con similares decoraciones.

—Este es el mapa con la ubicación del Ejército Dorado—. La Princesa bajó la cabeza y atrajo el artefacto hacia su cuerpo. Elevó la mirada ámbar cargada de pesar—. Mi hermano no debe hacerse con ninguno de ellos. Mi padre murió por honrar el pacto de paz con los humanos. Yo haré lo mismo si es necesario.

—¡El Ejército Dorado! ¡Los heraldos de la muerte! ¡La marea imparable!—Krauss reparó fascinado mientras estudiaba el cilindro—. El Ejército Dorado no puede ni debe despertar. Mientras tengamos Su pieza de la corona y el mapa...

—Mi hermano vendrá a por ambos. Me encontrará, siempre lo hace—laPrincesa interrumpió, su voz sonó suave y aguda pero firme—. Somos gemelos, desde nacimiento tenemos un vínculo más allá de las distancias geográficas y temporales.

—Entonces Su Alteza sabe dónde está el Príncipe en estos momentos, ¿no esasí?—Krauss interrogó—. Con Su ayuda podremos dar con él y reducirlo.

La Princesa agachó la cabeza y dio la media vuelta hasta encarar la masiva repisa de interminables tomos que rodeaba la sala.

—Nuada ha permitido que su odio envenene su corazón hasta cerrarlo a mí. Él me puede sentir donde sea que yo esté porque nunca he dejado de quererlo pero yo a él...—volteó con la mirada cristalizada de lágrimas—. Por mucho tiempo tuve un hermano con el que crecí, eramos una sola alma dividida en dos cuerpos pero luego de la Gran Guerra cuando decidió partir lejos de nosotros... Su lejanía no fue solo física. Nuada nos borró a mí y a nuestro padre de su corazón.

El silencio se hizo en el salón. Abe aventuró a acercarse a la Princesa mientras que Red y Liz intercambiaban miradas sin tener una buena idea que aportar. Krauss soltó el humo por sus branquias mecánicas y negó con la cabeza. Manning se rascó la cabellera y volvió a revisar el informe de los daños. De pronto entró a toda prisa en la sala un agente de traje oscuro y corbata portando un sobre que en el frente leía cruzado «CONFIDENCIAL» en letras rojas. Manning lo aceptó y apuró en abrirlo. Quedó boquiabierto al contenido. Krauss se acercó y estudió las fotografías. Red y Liz se les unieron. Luego de segundos revisándolas avanzaron hacia Abe junto a la Princesa y se las enseñaron.

—Encontramos el punto débil de Nuada—dijo el agente con tono victorioso—. Un testigo lo vio encaramándose por una de las esquinas posteriores del Gran Teatro cerca de las nueve de la noche de ayer, a una hora del incidente con el coloso verde. Llegó hasta la cima y entró por unas de las ventanillas del ático. Luego se le vio entre la multitud de admiradores de la cantante Loreto Clair que recién acababa de dar un concierto en el recinto.

Red soltó la risa escéptica y arrebató el tuco de fotos de las manos de Manning. Las volvió a revisar una a una. Liz y Abe estaban apegados a él a cada costado. No podía haber un error. ¿Cuánto sotros elfos sicópatas de casi dos metros de estatura, largos cabellos oxigenados y cara de mármol pululaban por la ciudad? Su vestimenta no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ese broche dorado en el centro de su atuendo a la altura de su estómago llevaba el escudo real de Bethmoora. Las fotografías no eran solamente de la noche anterior. Otras mostraban al Príncipe en similares situaciones, ya sea escalando o descendiendo de teatros o catedrales, pero acusaban una calidad menor que las de la noche anterior. Sus atuendos eran variados en cada una, mas el paso del tiempo no deja rastro por la fisionomía de un elfo de miles de años de edad.

—O sea que a _Su Orteza_ le gusta Loreto Clair y fue a su concierto justo después de presentarnos a su amigo enredadera en esteroides—Red concluyó con sorna y le dio una calada profunda a su Cohiba.

Liz quitó las fotos de las manos de Red y las escaneó con detención.

—No parecen falsas aunque podríamos hacer una prueba de autenticidad. ¿Quién tomó estas que parecen antiguas?

—Nosotros—dijo el agente.

Todos quedaron estupefactos. Manning se quejó que nunca nadie le hubiera informado de este protocolo y buscó el apoyo de los agentes especiales sin obtener mayor reacción que los semblantes descolocados de sorpresa. El agente tosió en su puño y se arregló la corbata negra.

—Hemos estado siguiendo la pista del Príncipe Nuada por décadas. Lo hacemos desde que supimos de la existencia del mercado Troll y el reinado del clan Bethmoora justo bajo nuestros pies en Nueva York. El pasado conflictivo del Príncipe encendió nuestras alarmas—nervioso encaró a la Princesa—disculpe, Su Alteza—susurró e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Ella no se inmutó—. Lo que no esperábamos era que en medio de su misión por despertar el Ejército Dorado, Nuada se tomara el tiempo para asistir a un concierto como suele hacer desde que lo vigilamos.

—Su Alteza—Abe encaró a la Princesa—, ¿sabía Usted de esto?—preguntó con delicadeza.

Ella negó leve con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Han sido miles de años de separación. Quien era mi hermano cuando todavía vivíamos juntos no es quien él es hoy. Desconozco sus aficiones, rutinas, itinerarios. Es un extraño para mí.

Su voz se quebró. Respiró profundo y elevó el fino mentón con dignidad perdiendo su triste mirada ámbar en un punto cualquiera de la nada.

—Si el Príncipe Nuada es asiduo a la música de la señorita Clair, entonces es ella nuestra apuesta más segura para llegar a él y dar con su paradero—Krauss concluyó y caminó hacia la salida.

Todos lo miraron todavía confundidos. El alemán volteó.

—¿No vienen?

Liz intercambió miradas con Manning y se entendieron sin palabras. Ella dio un paso adelante y tomó a Krauss por el hombro.

—Si queremos que Loreto Clair colabore, tratemos de no asustarla llevando a un médium alemán sin carne ni huesos, a un demonio rojo y a un pescado andante, ¿bueno?—volteó hacia los demás—. S _orry_ , chicos.

Abe y Red se encogieron de hombros y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Liz caminó hacia la salida y al pasar por el costado de Manning dijo:

—Señor, déjeme hablar a mí que usted se pondrá nervioso frente a una mujer hermosa y famosa como Loreto Clair.


	6. Chapter 6

— _Esta residencia en el Gran Teatro recuerda a las maestras del Jazz de antaño como Dinah Washington, Billie Holiday y la inmortal Ella Fitzgerald. Me refiero al lujo de tener a una cantante de la escuela clásica del Jazz como tú en cartelera por seis meses en el corazón de Nueva York. ¿Qué sientes cuando te comparan con las grandes del Jazz? ¿Crees que has acercado el Jazz a las generaciones jóvenes?_

Loreto asintió lento a la pregunta del periodista mientras jugaba con el corte de _cheesecake_ todavía incapaz de llevarse un pedazo a la boca. Tenía el estómago cerrado desde hace días. Si había comido una tostada y una manzana en las últimas setenta y dos horas era mucho decir. Simplemente no tenía apetito. Lo que sí tenía era un vacío como una leve pero constante punzada por encima del ombligo. Si iba al doctor sabía qué le diría y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Vacaciones. Bebió un sorbo pequeño de su café y se lanzó a hablar.

La artista de maquillaje de la revista que la entrevistaba interrumpió variadas veces la conversación para retocar la base y rubor de Loreto. El flash de la cámara la encandiló cuando sin aviso disparaba desde distintos ángulos mientras ella respondía a cada una de las preguntas. Luego hacia el término, el fotógrafo quiso sacar unas instantáneas con ella sentada en el opulento sillón de cuero marrón oscuro del vestíbulo del hotel Hilton en las cercanías del Times Square. La maquilladora aplicó más corrector bajo sus ojos e iluminó las mejillas con un polvos rosados. Loreto sonrió con su mejor pose de chica de portada y se alegró cuando el compromiso finalizó.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde se acercó al teatro y encontró el escenario vacante. Los ensayos de la ópera «Peleas y Melisande» ya habían acabado. El estreno era al día siguiente y Loreto no se lo perdería. Su próximo concierto era dentro de dos días e interpretaría el mismo programa de canciones de la noche anterior. Tenía ganas de ir a nadar o caminar por el parque pero sospechó que la fatiga que llevaba encima no la dejaría hacer mucho. Aprovechó de tomar posesión del majestuoso Steinway de cola y se largó a tocar. Estaba tan ensimismada interpretando uno de sus Nocturnos de Chopin favoritos, el Opus 9 Número 1, que no se percató que ya no estaba sola en la sala. Dio un salto cuando de pronto abrió los ojos y notó las dos siluetas hacia su derecha. Las cuerdas del piano vibraron en una disonancia tétrica a su golpe. Confundida volteó hacia los visitantes. No les conocía. Un hombre calvo de unos cincuenta y tantos años con un puchero inerte dibujado en la boca y una chica que parecía su hija de cabellos cortos oscuros hasta la mandíbula. Fue ella quien dio un paso al frente.

—Señorita Clair, discúlpenos por interrumpirla y llegar sin ser anunciados—La chica sonrió y habló en un tono casual—. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Sherman y mi compañero es Tom Manning. Somos agentes especiales de un departamento secreto de la Seguridad Nacional y necesitamos su cooperación para atrapar a un peligroso terrorista.

Le tomó a Loreto unos cinco segundos completos digerir lo que recién había escuchado. ¿Un departamento secreto de Seguridad Nacional?¿Cómo podría ella ayudar a atrapar a un terrorista?

—No- no creo que les entiendo—titubeó y apretó el ceño—. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con un terrorista, me quieren explicar?—se burló y se puso de pie.

Un súbito dolor punzó su abdomen y la doblegó sobre el piano. La chica y el hombre se abalanzaron en su dirección como si quisieran atajarla. Loreto aguantó estoica la punzada y rauda balbuceó que estaba bien pero cansada. Volvieron a disculparse por molestarla y decidieron ir al grano. Esta vez fue el hombre quien tomó la palabra.

—Este terrorista es - es - es gran admirador suyo. Estuvo presente en su concierto de anoche—dijo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Titubeaba demasiado para ser un agente de un departamento secreto. Más lucía como un empleado fiscal.

—De seguro supo de los disturbios de anoche en la área del puente Brooklyn y el impacto telúrico a eso de las ocho de la noche—el hombre insistió.

Loreto asintió y se apoyó en la tapa del Steinway. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

—Él fue el responsable. Estuvo en su concierto justo después de haber asesinado a más de cincuenta personas—el hombre dijo con la mirada vacía.

Un escalofríos la recorrió por toda la espina dorsal. Loreto encaró al hombre y tragó saliva. Anoche allí mismo entre su público se sentó un asesino y presenció su concierto como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Usted es la única pista que tenemos de él. Es un criminal inteligente que no deja rastro y se mueve rápido—la chica dijo y dio un paso más hacia Loreto—. Sabemos que es admirador de su música porque le hemos estado siguiendo por años y tenemos pruebas que ha asistido a varios conciertos suyos. Si usted hiciera un cambio de último minuto en su itinerario llamaría su atención lo suficiente como para acercarse al teatro y así podríamos arrestarlo.

Loreto se dejó caer sobre el taburete del piano. ¿Pero qué locura era todo esto? ¿Acaso no se le ocurría a esta gente que lo que proponían la pondría a ella en serio peligro?

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo bien—Loreto sacó la voz perdiendo la paciencia—, quieren que suspenda mi siguiente concierto y me quieren usar a mí como carnada para atrapar a este criminal.

Tanto el hombre como la chica asintieron en silencio. Loreto perdió los colores de la cara y los encaró con los ojos desorbitados de incredulidad.

—Su seguridad será nuestra prioridad, señorita Clair—el hombre apuró en aclarar—. Nuestros agentes estarán tanto dentro como en - en -en los alrededores del teatro listos para disparar si así es necesario.

—A la dirección del teatro no le gustará atraer este tipo de atención ni tampoco estará muy contenta que cancele un concierto. Las entradas están agotadas—Loreto dijo tratando de sonar consternada cuando lo quería era zafar pronto de este plan descabellado.

Se dejó caer sentada sobre el taburete del piano y exhaló agotada. Sentía el cuerpo como si recién hubiera corrido una triatlón.

—Ya hemos hablado con el director. Tanto el teatro como usted serán recompensados generosamente por su cooperación. Somos una agencia gubernamental—dijo la chica y le extendió una credencial.

Reticente, Loreto la tomó y estudió. Agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal. _«¿Paranormal?»_

—¿Y bien, señorita Clair? Me temo que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo a nuestra disposición. Cada día que demoramos en cazar a este terrorista, tiene la ventaja de preparar su próximo ataque a sus anchas.

Para la aparente juventud de la chica, sonaba más razonable y más segura de sí misma que el hombre que la acompañaba. Loreto negó con la cabeza y rió para sí. No podía creer que estuviera considerando aceptar pero tal parecía que no tenía opción. Si lo que esta gente decía era cierto, el terrorista en cuestión había causado el pánico de la noche anterior, muertes, heridos y destrozos en cosa de pocos minutos. Y luego había asistido a su concierto. De pronto la imagen del hombre de cabellos largos rubios vino a su mente. Tenía el rostro pálido como el de un cadáver. El escalofríos fue ahora violento y la remeció de pies a cabeza como una descarga eléctrica. La noche anterior dentro del Chrysler de cristales polarizados cruzó miradas con un hombre que al otro lado de la puerta cerrada la clavó con la mirada oscurecida por la sombra de su prominente ceño. Entonces creyó que lo había imaginado pero ahora que recordaba bien, sí había ocurrido. La fama atrae a todo tipo de personas fascinadas con la figura pública de una cantante. Sabidos son los casos de fanáticos que han acosado o asesinado a quienes fueron los objetos de sus obsesiones. Loreto tragó saliva y el pavor la envolvió como una ola de calor expansiva. Elevó la mirada y encaró a los agentes. Inspiró profundo.

—Díganme qué debo hacer, cuándo y dónde.


	7. Chapter 7

Aconsejados por la Princesa Nuala resguardada en los cuarteles generales de la A.I.D.P., una docena de agentes humanos estaban instalados en puntos específicos de todo el perímetro alrededor de las instalaciones vigilando cada posible acceso. Su Alteza había advertido que era cuestión de tiempo que su hermano el Príncipe diera con su paradero en busca de la última pieza de la corona elfa y el mapa con la ubicación del Ejército Dorado. Otro puñado de agentes estaba en los alrededores y dentro de las dependencias del Gran Teatro en el corazón de Nueva York. Hoy le darían caza. Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde. Solo una hora antes la dirección del teatro había llamado a una rueda de prensa avisando la cancelación de último minuto del concierto de Loreto Clair para esa noche argumentando problemas de salud de la cantante. La agencia se encargó que el vídeo se pasara por todas las pantallas gigantes de Manhattan. El aviso no disuadió a sus fanáticos quienes ya se reunían frente ala entrada principal del teatro coreando una de sus canciones. Sostenían pancartas declarando su amor por la cantante y llenas de deseos de buena salud y recuperación.

Mientras en el teatro, Loreto corrió una de las persianas de su camerino apenas lo suficiente para echar un vistazo hacia la calle desde su camerino en el sexto piso. Estaba rodeada. Su público cantaba a las afueras «Your never and my forever» a la par que los agentes de la A.I.D.P. tomaban posesión del edificio. Todo el personal, elenco y dirección habían sido evacuados. La trampa ideal. El teatro se había convertido en una fortaleza, una isla en el medio de la metrópolis ignorante de la operación secreta que estaba a punto de llevase a cabo. El coloso demonio rojo al que llamaban agente Hellboy llegó a su camerino acompañado de la chica de cabellos cortos y mirada amistosa. Le aseguraron que no temiera, que todo estaría bajo control. La punzada en su estómago se hizo presente con tal potencia hasta doblegarla. La chica apuró en atajarla. Loreto sintió la arcada aguar su boca de ácido y nubló su vista de lágrimas. Se zafó de la chica, apuró al baño y convulsionó sobre el retrete hasta echar afuera el vómito. Se convenció a sí misma que eran los nervios por tal singular y riesgosa maniobra pues nunca antes había participado en algo remotamente parecido. Hace días que era incapaz de ingerir una comida completa por lo que no se debía a algo meramente digestivo. Se irguió con esfuerzo y enseguida una fuerte punzada en la frente partió su cráneo en dos. Se apoyó en el lavamanos y se vio al espejo. Tembló de pánico al reconocerse en el reflejo. La piel pálida y seca, las ojeras azulinas marcadas, las mejillas chupadas, la mirada sin vida y los restos de sangre en sus labios y comisuras de la boca. Incrédula, revisó con asco el contenido de su vómito en el retrete. Sangre y la bilis amarilla de un estómago vacío. Comenzó a hiperventilarse. Se enjuagó la boca y bebió varios sorbos de agua de la llave hasta lavar el amargo que su propia bilis dejó en el paladar.

—Nuada está en el perímetro, en posiciones—Loreto escuchó a la chica decir desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

 _«¿Nuada? No es un nombre común para un terrorista»_ pensó para sí. Salió y sin palabras ambos agentes la dejaron sola. En silencio apuntaron a la puerta abierta y al pasillo. Sus dotes histriónicos dejaban mucho que desear, sin perjuicio de ello, su rol sería pretender desplomarse en el pasillo como el cebo perfecto para el terrorista. Como una coreografía bien ensayada todos los agentes en el piso se retrajeron de su campo de visión desapareciendo detrás de puertas y pasillos hasta quedar completamente sola. Silencio sepulcral por todo el piso. Desde las afueras llegaban débiles los cánticos de sus fanáticos y el ajetreado tráfico del centro de Nueva York. La boca del estómago se encogió de aprehensión. Un tipo de adrenalina distinta a la que sentía segundos antes de entrar en el escenario o actuar frente a las cámaras la envolvió como un mal presagio. Era un terror visceral que la congeló. De pronto su cabeza comenzó a flotar por encima del teatro como si volara a cientos de kilómetros en las alturas. Como pudo avanzó hasta el pasillo apoyándose en la pared. Un frío súbito hizo sus dientes castañetear. Los pies y manos congeladas. Miró a ambos costados del pasillo solo para encontrarlo desierto bajo la luz plana y fría de los halógenos. De pronto quedó a oscuras. Sus retinas todavía estaban encandiladas de la luz artificial mas el mundo quedó bajo las sombras. Las piernas se rindieron y con todo su peso se desplomó al piso. Frío. Oscuridad. El impacto contra el piso llegó como efecto retardado contra la espalda y cabeza. Parpadeó una última vez y creyó ver un hombre pálido de largos cabellos blancos lisos y mirada ensombrecida. A lo lejos balbuceaba su nombre. Se sintió elevar en sus brazos. Luego los disparos se sucedieron en la distancia de caer al abismo sin escapatoria ni rescate. Y Loreto quedó atrapada en la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

El Príncipe abrió los ojos. Controló su respiración, agudizó todos sus sentidos y se concentró en los alrededores. Oscuridad. El lado izquierdo de su cabeza punzaba de dolor. Rechinó los dientes y exhaló controlado. Solo cuando quiso palpar el área con la mano se percató de su situación actual. No podía moverse. Trató con toda su fuerza de zafarse pero no pudo. Al tirar de sus extremidades sintió el apretón de cinturones de metal contra su piel. Todo su cuerpo estaba restringido de movimiento. Su respiración se aceleró. Silencio total. Un hedor estéril reinaba en el aire. No sabía dónde estaba ni quién lo había atrapado. Su último recuerdo era haber sostenido a Loreto Clair en los brazos. El aviso que había escuchado era cierto. Estaba enferma. Gravemente enferma. Lo sintió tan pronto se acercó y percibió su energía. Moría muy de a poco. Ahora se recordaba del impacto sobre su cabeza. Lo habían golpeado con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente. Trató de analizar la situación con calma. La oscuridad era su aliada. Miles de años viviendo bajo tierra había evolucionado la visión de los elfos hasta convertir sus pupilas en reflectoras de la poca luz disponible. Volvió a estudiar sus alrededores con las pupilas, pues su cabeza también estaba inmovilizada. No pudo avistar ninguna forma de mobiliario alrededor.

El halo de luz fue súbito. Un rayo que no duró más de un segundo. Impactó su piel y retinas como las llamas vivas del fuego. Gritó de dolor. Se retorció sin ser capaz de protegerse. Otra vez el halo volvió, esta vez por tres segundos. Fueron tres siglos de agonía. La piel expuesta de su torso, brazos y rostro ardió como si lo despellejaran vivo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza más la luz se coló hasta calcinar sus pupilas. El grito gutural ardió en su garganta, las lágrimas de dolor humedecieron sus ojos y corrieron por las mejillas. Estaba de pie mas atrapado a una especie de estructura contra su espalda. La oscuridad volvió. El Príncipe jadeó agotado.Todo su cuerpo palpitaba y ardía de dolor. Sus ojos también.

—Su Alteza, soy el agente Johann Krauss. Necesitamos saber la ubicación de la corona incompleta de Bethmoora. ¿Cooperará con nosotros?

La voz sonó metálica desde las alturas y con un fuerte acento germano. Nuada respiró extenuado al tiempo que la ira se anidaba en su pecho y tensaba cada uno de sus músculos.

—Nunca—susurró por entre los dientes.

La luz volvió. Su propio grito desgarrado lo ensordeció. Las punzadas eran como millones de agujas clavándolo hasta llegar a sus órganos. Su cerebro se dilató dentro de la cabeza y presionaba su cráneo. Cada órgano de su cuerpo hervía a punto de explotar.

—¡Detente! ¡Estás hiriendo a la Princesa!

Gritó otra voz masculina desde las alturas. La luz cesó. Nuada exhaló fatigado. Luchó contra la agonía y trató de concentrarse. _«LaPrincesa»_. Nuala. Estaba entonces en manos de los agentes con los que ella se había ido. Ella era la culpable que le hubieran dado caza. Los había asistido. La ira terminó por consumir su corazón calcinado de luz. Una sola cosa en tal inconveniente panorama lo hizo esbozar una mueca de satisfacción. Sin intentarlo estaba dentro de las instalaciones donde Nuala junto con la última pieza de la corona y el mapa del Ejército Dorado también se encontraban. Primero tendría que escapar de esta cámara de tortura y recuperar las fuerzas. Supo que si no hubiera estado sujetado a la estructura a sus espaldas, ya se hubiera desplomado al suelo. El silencio volvió junto con la oscuridad total. Su piel todavía ardía. Lo habían despojado de su gabán. ¿Dónde estaban su espada y lanza? Pagarían caro por esto. Algo no hacía sentido. ¿Qué hacían esos agentes en el teatro donde Loreto Clair actuaba? ¿Y qué pasó con ella luego que él cayera inconsciente? La realización secó su boca y lo hizo exhalar entrecortado en un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no dejarse gobernar por la cólera. No fue Nuala quien los ayudó a capturarlo, sino Loreto Clair.

  
  


***

  
  


Red se abrió paso por entre los agentes cargando con la cantante inconsciente en sus brazos. El camión estaba esperando por ellos frente a la puerta lateral del teatro. Nuada ya había sido reducido y trasladado a la agencia. Con lo que no contaban era que la cantante se tomara la orden de desmayarse al pie de la letra. Tan pronto todos se subieron, el motor rugió a toda velocidad y sorteó el tráfico hasta llegar al helipuerto privado. Montaron el helicóptero con destino a los cuarteles generales de la agencia. Loreto Clair seguía inconsciente. Red, Liz y Abe intercambiaron miradas cargadas de preocupación. ¿Y si su intervención fue demasiado tardía y Nuada le había hecho daño? Abe se sacó el guante de cuero negro de la mano derecha y abrió sus dedos hasta exponer sus membranas palmípedas. La acercó hacia la cantante y como un radar la levitó por encima de su cuerpo empezando por la cabeza. Al llegar al abdomen se detuvo. Encaró a sus compañeros.

—¡¿Qué tiene, Abe?!—Liz urgió.

Abe levantó la polera de la cantante y pegó su mano a su estómago. Luego se sacó el guante de la izquierda y con ambas palmas examinó todo su abdomen. Tragó saliva.

—Me temo que la señorita Clair tiene un tumor maligno en el estómago.

Apenas el helicóptero tocó la loza, Liz, Abe y Red cargando con la cantante en sus brazos corrieron dentro de las instalaciones de la agencia. Manning los vio pasar sin entender. Liz gritó al vuelo que prepararan el departamento de medicina porque tenían una emergencia. Luego de acortar camino por pasillos cuan laberintos llegaron por fin al área del quirófano y medicina. La agencia contaba con algunos de los mejores médicos y científicos del país y el mundo bajo un estricto contrato de confidencialidad para intervenir a los agentes en caso de heridas en sus distintas misiones en el intemperie tanto como para tratarlos en caso de enfermedad. Red dejó a Loreto Clair sobre la camilla y fruncido dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Liz tomó su mano de piedra y sin palabras lo instó a esperar afuera. Abe puso al día a los doctores a toda prisa. En cosa de segundos todo el equipo médico preparó a la paciente, inyectaron suero a través de un catéter intravenoso en el dorso de su mano derecha y aplicaron anestesia local y general.

Luego de seis horas de intervención a través de laparoscopia el equipo de cirujanos y Abe lograron extirpar el tumor. Era maligno tal y como Abe había leído. Los médicos de la agencia tenían completa confianza en las lecturas del agente Sapien. En las más de cuatro décadas trabajando codo a codo con él, su don extrasensorial y psíquico era cien por ciento preciso en todo tipo de cambios en los cuerpos de tanto humanos como de otras especies. El agente se sacó los guantes, la mascarilla y salió del quirófano. Enseguida Liz y Red lo interrogaron.

—Logramos extirparlo—dijo en voz baja extenuado—, lo que no significa que la metástasis no ocurra. Esperemos que no. Hemos inducido a la señorita Clair a un coma para que se recupere.

Red le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo felicitó.

—Ya me parecía que su aspecto no era del todo sano—Liz comentó como un pensamiento en voz alta—. Cuando Manning y yo fuimos al teatro a conversar con ella me alarmé por su delgadez y su semblante demacrado pero pensé que se trataba del cansancio típico del estilo de vida de las estrellas del rock.

—Jazz, Liz, Loreto Clair canta el dulce Jazz—Red dijo y la abrazó por los hombros hacia sí.

Los tres caminaron hacia la biblioteca. En uno de los pasillos Manning los interceptó y preguntó cabreado qué era todo el alboroto de horas atrás y qué había ocurrido con la señorita Clair. Abe le explicó lo ocurrido. El director de la agencia quedó estupefacto cuando se enteró que accidentalmente habían contribuido a que la cantante se liberara de un cáncer de estómago. Reparó con pesar en la corta edad de Loreto Clair y maldijo la enfermedad que día a día cobra millones de víctimas en todo el mundo.

—¿Qué edad crees que tiene, Manning?—Red dijo divertido—. La cosmética hace milagros—bromeó.

Todos pararon en seco. La Princesa Nuala estaba desplomada junto a una de las muchas puertas cerradas del pasillo. Abe corrió a socorrerla. La tomó en sus brazos. Temblaba. Gritó de dolor al mero contacto y se retractó contra la pared contraria como un animalito de presa. Red golpeó la puerta con su mano de piedra hasta derribarla. Dentro, encontraron a Krauss frente a un espejo doble y al otro lado, Nuada atado de pies a cabeza gritando de dolor. Liz, Manning y Abe se unieron a Red y abordaron al agente alemán. Estaba aplicando luz ultravioleta al Príncipe. Abe, quien distinto a Red nunca se dejaba enajenar por la ira, corrió de un aletazo la mano de Krauss del botón. La cabina donde el Príncipe estaba quedó en la oscuridad.

—¡Detente! ¡Estás hiriendo a la Princesa!—gritó enfurecido.

Krauss exhaló por las branquias mecánicas.

—Nuevas órdenes desde Washington—dijo como si nada—. Debemos hacernos con la corona de Bethmoora y neutralizar así para siempre la amenaza elfa.


	9. Chapter 9

Loreto despertó de repente. Enseguida su centro se puso en alerta. Las retinas de sus ojos se aclimataron a la luz indirecta de sus alrededores. Estaba acostada. Elevó la cabeza y se vio en una cama. ¿Estaba en un hospital? Los catéter intravenoso conectados al dorso de su mano derecha y al brazo izquierdo le avisaron que así parecía. El dedo índice de su mano izquierda tenía una especie de pinza ploma de plástico. Medía sus latidos. Cada pulso de su dedo coincidía con el pitido que en ese momento se hizo evidente en sus oídos. Estudió sus alrededores. Frente a los pies de la cama había un armario de diseño minimalista. A su izquierda, un sillón de cuero oscuro y una lámpara de pie de diseño. El piso estaba cubierto de una gruesa alfombra blanca que invitaba a pisarla descalza. Tanto las paredes como el techo eran blancas planas mientras que el piso estaba cubierto de baldosas grisáceas oscuras de acabado opaco. Un gran espejo horizontal cubría gran parte de la pared a su derecha junto a una puerta cerrada. Si bien la habitación no lucia como la de un hospital, la cama sí lo era, pues tenía barandas a los costados y un control remoto para ajustarla a distintas posiciones. De pronto fue consciente del hielo de sus extremidades. Tiritó de frío y todos los poros de su piel se erizaron. Luchó contra el castañetear de sus dientes y trató de erguirse de la cama. Su espalda, hombros y cuello se quejaron soltando fuertes tirones y punzadas que la vencieron a dejarse caer de vuelta sobre el colchón. Tomó el mando de la cama que descansaba al alcance de su mano derecha contra su muslo por encima de la manta. Trató de operarlo y debió ignorar la incómoda sensación de la aguja del catéter intravenoso chocando contra su vena por debajo de la piel. Con esfuerzo apretó el botón para elevar la cabecera. A su derecha vio de reojo alguien entrando en la habitación. Era un hombre y vestía bata blanca. Le preguntó cómo se sentía, si podía hacer algo por ella. Solo entonces notó cuan sedienta y hambrienta estaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me ha traído aquí?—preguntó todavía aturdida.

—Se encuentra en las dependencias de la A.I.D.P., señorita Clair—el hombre dijo mientras escribía en una carpeta los valores de los monitores a sus costados—. Los agentes Hellboy, Sherman y Sapien la trajeron desde el teatro. Usted perdió el conocimiento.

Le costó ubicar en su memoria el último recuerdo antes de desmayarse. Había perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo. Luego alguien la trató de tomar en brazos y todo se desvaneció detrás del manto negro. El terrorista. ¿Nuada? La boca de su estómago se encogió depavor.

—¿Atraparon al terrorista?

El hombre asintió sin dar más detalles.

—Entonces ya me puedo ir a casa—dijo y volvió a esforzarse por elevarse del colchón.

No había movimiento que hiciera sin que desatara una seguidilla de calambres. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en cama?

—Me temo que todavía no podemos darle el alta—el hombre dijo y terminó de anotar en su carpeta. La cerró y la encaró—. Señorita Clair, encontramos un adenocarcinoma en la pared del estómago.

Por dos o tres segundos todo cuanto Loreto escuchó fue un pitido ensordecedor en los oídos. La cabeza latía como a punto de ebullición. Buscó dentro de los ojos del hombre el significado de lo que acababa de decir, o más bien, la confirmación que no estuviera refiriéndose a lo que ella temía. El hombre tosió en su puño y guardó la carpeta en algún lugar a los pies de la cama. Volvió a su costado.

—Es un tumor maligno.

Su vista se aguó agolpada de lágrimas. Parpadeó repetidas veces incapaz de creer. ¿Cáncer? ¿Ella? ¿Cómo?

—Para su tranquilidad le informo que hemos extirpado el tumor de forma exitosa. Lo que queda ahora es controlar la posibilidad de una metástasis a los órganos vecinos.

Loreto se llevó las manos al abdomen y palpó su piel por debajo de la camisola que tenía puesta. Allí estaban, cinco pequeños parches distribuidos a lo largo de su tronco. Se irguió y volvió a dejarse caer a la cama. Apenas sintió pequeños tirones en cada uno. Estas cicatrices no eran recientes.

—¿Cuándo me operaron? ¿Qué día es?—pronunció apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Exactamente hace dos semanas. Inducimos un coma para facilitar y acelerar el proceso de regeneración.

No supo qué la dejó más anonadada. Si el hecho de tener cáncer, que la hubieran intervenido sin su consentimiento o que hubiera estado en coma ausente del mundo por dos semanas. Nunca había estado en un hospital más de dos días y por nada más que una gripe común y corriente cuando era niña. Este no era un hospital. Era aquella agencia secreta sobre investigación paranormal. ¿Cómo siquiera habían descubierto sobre el tumor en su estómago? ¿No se necesita acaso una seguidilla de exámenes para determinar la naturaleza y grado de un cáncer? Una segunda puerta hacia su izquierda se abrió y una figura azul entró. No creyó lo que sus ojos vieron. Si sus sentidos no la engañaban, aquello que ahora se aproximaba hacia ella lucía como un mutante entre humano y pez. ¡¿Qué tipo de lugar era este?! El hombre de capa blanca, un doctor en medicina supuso, lo saludó, comentó sobre los valores estables de sus signos vitales y que acababa de informar a Loreto sobre la cirugía y sus implicaciones.

—Me alegro de verla despierta y en aras de recuperación, señorita Clair—el hombre pez dijo en impecable inglés.

Loreto abrió los ojos a más no poder. Lo observó fascinada y horrorizada en igual medida. Era singularmente esbelto y alto. Tenía grandes branquias a ambos costados del alto cuello, ojos grandes almendrados de profundo azul, una nariz que se perdía dentro de la línea curva de su rostro y la piel jaspeada de distintos tonos de azul y celeste. Solo vestía unos bermudas negros hasta las rodillas y zapatillas del mismo color. Poseía el torso de un hombre humano con marcados pectorales y abdominales. Pidió su permiso para correr la manta y acercó ambas manos palmípedas a su abdomen. Por segundos las levitó a milímetros de su camisola con la mirada perdida en la nada. Las membranas verticales que eran sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron contadas veces. Luego volvió a sí mismo y la cubrió con la manta.

—No percibo la presencia de células cancerígenas—dijo con satisfacción y encaró al doctor.

—El agente Sapien fue quien percibió el tumor dentro de su abdomen—el doctor aclaró y se dirigió a ella.

—¿Qué es usted?—Loreto balbuceó y acercó una mano hacia el hombre pez.

El doctor esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró.

—Soy un humanoide anfibio—dijo con total normalidad—. Entiendo que para las personas que no saben de mi existencia como tampoco la de mi hermano Red, podamos asustar con nuestras apariencias. Mis disculpas—dijo y agachó la cabeza.

—Se refiere al agente Hellboy, ¿no es así?

El humanoide asintió.

—¿Es su hermano?—Loreto pronunció apenas.

—No de sangre, claramente—bromeó—. Ambos fuimos descubiertos por esta agencia y criados por el mismo científico, el Profesor Broom.

—¿Qué pasó con el terrorista?

—Le capturamos. Está bajo vigilancia en estas instalaciones. Estaba apunto de hacerse con un arma capaz de exterminar la raza humana, debíamos detenerlo. Pero de eso no se preocupe. Su tarea es descansar para que termine de recuperarse.

El terrorista estaba bajo el mismo techo que ella a metros de distancia. Ella había ayudado a capturarlo. Si diera con ella dentro de este lugar... El agente Sapien pareció percibir su miedo.

—No tema, señorita Clair. No dejaremos que se le acerque. El Príncipe Nuada está totalmente restringido de movimiento y demasiado débil como para intentar escapar—el agente dijo y con una corta despedida salió de la habitación.

¿Un príncipe? ¿Un príncipe terrorista? Había un pedazo de información que le faltaba para comenzar siquiera a hacer sentido de todo esto. ¿Restringido de movimiento y demasiado débil? Eso solo podía significar una cosa: le estaban torturando.


	10. Chapter 10

Desde el día que Loreto despertó del coma, dos enfermeras comenzaron a atenderla y a incentivarla, más bien obligarla, a ponerse de pie y caminar. Al principio debió batallar la fuerte sensación de mareo y pérdida de equilibrio que habían producido dos semanas completas inconsciente y acostada. De a poco y con su ayuda a ambos costados, Loreto comenzó a dar paseos cada vez más largos por los pasillos de la agencia. A los días de recuperar la consciencia le extirparon los puntos de las cinco pequeñas incisiones por donde habían intervenido su abdomen a través de laparoscopia. Volvió a vestir su tenida que llevaba el día de la captura del terrorista, unos jeans pitillo, una polera blanca de mangas largas junto a un chaleco de lana rosada clara y zapatillas. No sabía cuánto tiempo más debía permanecer en este lugar por lo que pidió que le consiguieran al menos tres mudas más de ropa, cosa que ocurrió sin chistar.

Las inmediaciones de la agencia eran interminables al igual que sus muchos pasillos. Todas las áreas comunes tenían un aspecto clínico desde el piso, subiendo hacia las paredes y el techo. Todo vestido de gris claro plano y frío. Algunas de las puertas a lo largo de los pasillos estaban abiertas dándole la oportunidad de echar un vistazo hacia adentro. En una oportunidad avistó un ser del tamaño de un oso o un gorila, de grandes extremidades y cubierto de gruesos pelos que parecían espinas como las de un puercoespín. Rugía gutural mientras que un grupo de seis u ocho agentes y científicos le rodeaban y trataban de reducirlo. No era un panorama poco común en este lugar. En otra ocasión avistó un ser de color rojizo que le recordó a una serpiente cascabel. Era tan grande que se encorvaba al alcanzar el techo y se deslizaba por las paredes como un gusano. En sus alrededores, un grupo de científicos escribían en carpetas mientras le mantenían a raya con choques eléctricos. La criatura estaba atada a una gruesa cadena alrededor de su sección media. Abría el hocico exponiendo los colmillos filudos y la lengua con el filo de una lanza. ¿De dónde mierda sacaban estos seres? ¿Es que acaso vivían entre los humanos sin saberlo? ¿Qué hacían con ellos? La respuesta llegó por si sola con los rugidos de dolor que se escucharon por todo el pasillo. Gritos desgarrados de las entrañas de criaturas monstruosas a merced agentes con pistolas, choques eléctricos y científicos con jeringas cargadas de sustancias desconocidas.

Las noches en la habitación asignada para Loreto eran largas y en vela. Convivía a metros de distancia y bajo el mismo techo con seres vivientes sacados de pesadillas y películas de terror. Y en algún lugar afuera de su puerta cerrada estaba el terrorista que ella misma había asistido a capturar. La falta de sueño comenzó a dejar estragos en ella. No sabía dónde en el país o el mundo estaba ubicada la agencia. No habían ventanas, no tenía noción del amanecer ni atardecer. Su ritmo de sueño se acomodó a cuando fuera se sintiera somnolienta durante el día o la noche. Todos en este lugar parecían funcionar de igual forma. Con el avanzar de los días los médicos siguieron realizando exámenes en ella para controlar la evolución de su cáncer. Le habían dejado en claro que no debía cantar victoria todavía, pues era común que las células cancerígenas volvieran e hicieran metástasis luego de la extirpación de un tumor maligno. De ser ese el caso, el único camino sería la quimioterapia. Aquella palabra tenía el peso de una sentencia de muerte. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de ser una paciente de cáncer. Allá afuera, sus padres, amigos, representante, productor y disquera no tenían idea dónde Loreto estaba ni por todo lo que estaba pasando. De seguro la habían declarado perdida. Su agenda de giras y compromisos se extendía por años hacia el futuro. No sabía si en un año más todavía estaría con vida. Sin perjuicio de ello, físicamente se sentía mejor y las cicatrices de la cirugía ya no eran impedimento para cada día caminar con más brío y desenvolverse como normalmente hacía. Su apetito había vuelto y el color a sus mejillas, también.

Se percató que los residentes de este lugar, los agentes que habían dado captura al terrorista y quienes la habían ayudado, solían reunirse en un salón redondo de opulento diseño y decoración cuyas paredes eran un sinfín de repisas llenas de libros. En uno de los extremos había un acuario gigante que pronto descubrió era el hogar del agente Sapien. El agente Hellboy, Red como le llamaban por el color de su piel y cachos limados, y la agente Sherman, la chica quea simple vista parecía una humana más, pasaban horas en ese lugar ya sea conversando, escuchando música o bebiendo cervezas. A quien no había visto antes era a la alta figura femenina de frágil contextura y rubios cabellos lisos que se les unió un día. El agente Sapien hizo las presentaciones.

—Señorita Clair, permítame presentarle a Su Alteza la Princesa Nuala—dijo con solemnidad.

¿Una princesa? Loreto ofreció su mano para saludarla pero no obtuvo reacción. Lucía superada por los acontecimientos. La observó con detención. Era de similar estatura que el agente Sapien, tenía el rostro pálido y una gran cicatriz dividía sus pómulos y nariz. Su cutis parecía hecho de mármol. Los ojos ámbar con un dejo de tristeza innombrable. Tanto sus párpados como su boca lucían rojizos como si hubiera llorado sin parar por siglos. Su atuendo acusaba su título noble. El vestido era de un azul real y largo con diseño de túnica. En el medio lo sujetaba un corsé dorado en forma de rombo de soberbios detalles en cadenas y tallados simétricos. La Princesa la observó por no más de unos segundos y sin mediar palabras avanzó al lado del agente Sapien. Dijo algo en voz baja y se retiraron hacia el extremo opuesto del salón.

—No se lo tengas en consideración—dijo la agente Sherman a la par que se echaba sobre el amplio sofá de cuero marrón—. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, la verdad. Si mi hermano fuera un sicópata y tuviera que ser yo quien lo entregue a las autoridades...

Loreto volteó y buscó a la Princesa con la mirada. ¿Era ella acaso la hermana del terrorista? Los agentes Hellboy y Sherman leyeron sus pensamientos.

—Así es, son dos gotas de agua—Red dijo abriendo una barra de «Snickers».

Loreto había ayudado a capturar a su hermano, mas la Princesa estaba resguardándose en la agencia y trabajando con ellos contra su propia sangre. Como la agente Sherman había dicho, entre hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que dicta el corazón, la decisión es la más difícil de la vida. La Princesa había optado por lo correcto y la estaba matando.

Al día siguiente Loreto salió de su habitación con la misión de hallar al terrorista. A juzgar por el sufrimiento escrito en el rostro de su hermana, nada bueno podían estar haciendo con él. Caminó por los pasillos interminables y pegó la oreja a cada puerta cerrada. Más allá de ver otras abominaciones, no encontró rastro del Príncipe. Luego de caminar por horas por cada recoveco de libre acceso dentro de las instalaciones, se iba a dar por vencida cuando avistó una figura masculina que vestía un overol verde oscuro tipo militar que en ese momento abría una de las puertas. Loreto apuró el paso y lo abordó. La figura volteó hacia ella. Loreto soltó el grito antes que pudiera dominarse. No tenía cabeza. En su lugar, había una especie de casco transparente lleno de... ¿humo? Tanto en frente como a los costados de la estructura sobre los hombros, tenía escapes de humo que se articulaban cuando hablaba. Este ser sin carne ni huesos hablaba. La saludó como si nada. Se presentó. Agente Johann Krauss. El nombre coincidía con el fuerte acento alemán. ¿Qué era? Decidió no preguntar.

La puerta del apartado tenía por fuera una ahoyadura importante en el área de la manija. El agente la hizo pasar argumentando que gracias a su cooperación habían atrapado al criminal y por esa razón tenía derecho a estar allí y presenciar. El apartado justo al otro lado de la puerta era de reducido tamaño. Un panel de control con decenas de interruptores y botones se extendía de pared a pared y sobre él, un cristal como ventana. Loreto tragó saliva por la garganta seca y aguantó estoica la ola de terror que nació desde su centro a la imagen al otro lado. La sala era un tanto más amplia y estaba levemente iluminada por un halógeno desde el techo. Todo cuando ocupaba el lugar era él. Estaba inmovilizado a una estructura como una cama de ejecuciones vertical con decenas de cinturones metálicos desde los pies, subiendo por las largas piernas, el torso desnudo, los brazos, el cuello y la cabeza. Era igual de pálido que la Princesa. Tenía sus mismos largos cabellos rubios claros y lisos y también aquella cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro de pómulo a pómulo. La dureza de sus facciones difería de su hermana. La mirada escondida debajo de un prominente ceño concentrada en la ventana como si se supiera observado. Loreto sintió un escalofríos tan pronto lo miró a los ojos que desde la distancia se adivinaron amarillos. La piel de tanto su boca como alrededor de sus ojos era de un grisáceo oscuro casi negro.

—¿Qué ha hecho este hombre para que lo atrapen y lo tengan en estas condiciones?—Loreto preguntó con voz quebrada sin ser capaz de quitar la mirada de él.

—¿Hombre? Se equivoca, señorita Clair. El Príncipe Nuada no es un hombre, sino un elfo. Es el heredero al trono del reino elfo de Bethmoora actualmente ubicado en las entrañas de Nueva York. Quiere declarar la guerra contra los humanos para recuperar la superficie de la Tierra y para eso ha asesinado a su propio padre, el rey Balor, a sangre fría. Si Su Alteza la Princesa Nuala no hubiera acudido a nosotros y si usted no nos hubiera asistido a capturarlo quizás ya estaríamos lamentando la masacre.

Loreto quedó boquiabierta. ¿Un elfo? Luego de casi un mes en este lugar, dos semanas en coma y casi dos consciente, no debería haberse sorprendido. Sin embargo la idea que los elfos en realidad existieran le fascinó e inquietó al unísono. Vivían bajo Nueva York. Vivían bajo tierra. Y había asesinado a su padre. Volvió a estudiarlo con detención. Parecía en un estado de trance. No podía moverse pero tampoco parecía alarmado. Una serenidad escalofriante dominaba su rostro.

—Pero, ¿cómo un solo hombre, digo elfo, va a exterminar a toda la raza humana?

—Con la ayuda del Ejército Dorado—el agente Krauss aclaro.

Enseguida, apretó un botón y se acercó al micrófono.

—Y bien Su Alteza, ¿cooperará hoy con nosotros? ¿Dónde está la corona incompleta de Bethmoora?

Silencio.

El agente Krauss apretó otro botón del panel y de inmediato la sala al otro lado de la ventana se iluminó de fuerte halo ultravioleta. El Príncipe gritó gutural y apretó los dientes y ojos. Lagrimeaban. A lo lejos, Loreto escuchó un grito femenino desgarrado de dolor. Pegó la mano al ventanal. El nudo en la garganta la ahorcó. El agente elevó el dedo del botón y la luz ultravioleta cesó de brillar. El Príncipe jadeó acelerado, su pecho y abdomen subían y bajaban contra los cinturones de metal. A los minutos llegó el agente Sapien e irrumpió en la sala.

—Debe haber otra forma de sonsacar la información, doctor Krauss. ¡La Princesa!—rogó con firmeza en la voz.

El agente alemán soltó el humo por las branquias mecánicas, chocó los tacos de sus botas en clásico saludo alemán y dio la media vuelta. Loreto interrogó al agente Sapien con la mirada.

—Son gemelos. Lo que sufre uno, lo sufre el otro. El vínculo que comparten es muy profundo—dijo con pesar y agachó la cabeza.

Loreto observó al Príncipe una vez más. Si no estuviera sujetado a tal estructura ya se hubiera desplomado al suelo. Hace semanas le habían dado caza y desde entonces lo tenían así. ¿Es que los elfos eran acaso intolerantes a la luz solar? Todavía jadeaba, sus ojos todavía lloraban mas su semblante seguía firme hacia el frente. Una sensación de ira e impotencia ajena se anidó en la boca de su estómago y subió como lava por su pecho hasta incendiar sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es la corona incompleta de Bethmoora?—Loreto pronunció concentrada aún en el Príncipe. Tragó saliva por el nudo apretado de la garganta y apretó los puños inmóviles a los costados de las caderas.

—La corona del trono del reino elfo. El Príncipe tiene en su posesión dos de las tres partes que la componen. La que estaba en manos de los humanos la recuperó de una casa de remate matando a setenta personas en el proceso. La otra la arrebató del cadáver de su padre luego de asesinarlo. La Princesa Nuala tiene la última pieza. Por eso la protegemos. Sabemos que no le hará daño pues también se lo haría a sí mismo pero de todas formas, está mejor resguardada aquí con nosotros que sola a merced de él—el agente Sapien dijo con clara frustración en la voz—. Una vez la corona esté completa, el Príncipe podrá despertar el Ejército Dorado, la mano armada de los elfos que duerme a la espera de su amo, el rey. Ya hubo una guerra entre elfos y humanos hace miles de años y los elfos con su ayuda masacraron a todos los humanos en su camino. El Ejército Dorado no puede despertar.

Observó al elfo prisionero como un sicópata a través del cristal. Todo en él irradiaba orgullo, honor y dignidad incluso frente a tan desolador panorama. Sus brazos y pecho estaban marcados por grandes cicatrices. Los músculos marcados, la mirada concentrada en la nada, los puños hechos piedras, la fuerza de sus facciones inamovibles. Y sin embargo todo el tiempo que Loreto estuvo en ese apartado sintió la férrea certeza que había algo, una pieza clave de información, que desconocía. ¿Qué era este lugar sino una versión paranormal de la prisión de Guantanamo? Hasta el más aborrecido criminal merece un juicio justo. Haber estado de acuerdo en asistir en la operación de su captura como carnada para atraerlo al teatro había sido un craso error. Debía escucharlo, saber por qué hacía lo que hacía, qué perseguía, qué estaba en juego. Algo en el aura que emanaba la remeció de susto pero, por otro lado, no tenía mucho por perder. Sin siquiera haber estado consciente de ello, Loreto había vivido con un cáncer de estómago por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La muerte la rondaba, ya sea la enfermedad terminal, los monstruos prisioneros de este lugar o la ira de un príncipe elfo enemigo de la humanidad. Si hay una cosa que la historia ha dejado en claro una y otra vez es que en una misma figura se puede encapsular el terrorista para unos y el liberador para otros. El único que lucha, el pionero, el que lidera el batallón, el último que cae con su pueblo. El último guerrero.

El agente Sapien la instó a hacer abandono del lugar. Sin palabras le trató de comunicar que no debía estar allí. Loreto obedeció sin chistar pero antes observó el gran panel de control y trató de grabárselo en la memoria. No sería la última vez que visitaría esa sala.


	11. Chapter 11

A las afueras el mundo se sucedía con la urgencia de los mortales. Seguían destruyendo los bosques, contaminando el aire y las aguas, torturando los animales y matando las tierras fértiles mientras él seguía en manos de quienes tenían más en común con los elfos y las criaturas mágicas de Bethmoora que con los humanos. Sin embargo trabajaban para ellos. El Príncipe apretó los puños y la mandíbula y tragó saliva amarga por su garganta seca. Su piel expuesta ardía, dentro de sus ojos por detrás de los globos oculares una presión como estocada le impedía tenerlos abiertos por más de unos pocos segundos. Casi cuatro semanas de tortura, llevaba la cuenta como un ejercicio de sanidad mental. Sabía que Nuala estaba cerca a metros de distancia. La llamaba telepáticamente una y otra vez pero se rehusaba a acudir. Lo había dejado solo a su suerte en las manos de torturadores. También estaba sufriendo. Cada choque de la luz sobre su carne, cada inmensurable dolor de su piel y retinas incapaces de digerir el halo violeta desde todas direcciones repercutía en ella. La sentía retorcerse al unísono con él. A pesar de su propio suplicio, Nuala permanecía inmóvil y sorda al ruego por ayuda de su hermano. Si era de salir de allí sería por sus propios medios, ¿pero cómo? Sus entrañas se contraían de hambre y sed, el cráneo punzaba insistente la fatiga física y mental. ¿Sería acaso este su fin? Cinco mil años de existencia luchando con sus propias manos por su libertad y la de su pueblo para terminar reducido a un prisionero en manos del enemigo. ¿Le exhibirían como trofeo de guerra cuando el último suspiro de oxígeno abandonara sus pulmones? Sabía que serían capaces de hacerlo.

El Príncipe hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por descansar su mente y entrar en trance. Era lo más cercano a dormir que podía hacer atado como estaba en forma vertical a la estructura contra su espalda. El silencio reinaba alrededor mas en cualquier momento el hombre de hojalata alemán volvería y administraría otra dosis de luz. Primero moriría antes de revelar la ubicación de la corona incompleta de Bethmoora. Era suya como heredero al trono o no sería de nadie. La corona, completa o no, era elfa y así debía permanecer. Nunca, si de él dependía, era de caer en manos humanas. Nunca más. No cometería el error de su padre que suficiente daño había hecho. Trató de vaciar sus pensamientos. La dermis cosquilleaba como millones de agujas pinchándolo una y otra y otra vez. Cuando su consciencia comenzaba a elevarse por encima de su cuerpo escuchó un ruido. Despertó. Enseguida uno de los cinturones de metal soltó un click y se abrió. Era el que sujetaba su cabeza por la frente. Luego le siguió el del cuello. Uno a uno los cinturones de su torso y brazos se abrieron. Se sujetó fuerte a la estructura con la poca energía que le quedaba. Los dedos y nudillos dolieron al esfuerzo. Le siguieron los de la cadera, las piernas y finalmente, los pies. El Príncipe se desplomó al suelo. El impacto de su piel desnuda contra el piso lo doblegó de dolor a la par que todos sus músculos se agarrotaban y acalambraban de tirones y punzadas. Apretó los dientes retorciéndose y gruñó de dolor desde la garganta. Escuchó la puerta abrirse. A duras penas elevó la cabeza. Imposible. Quien entraba en ese instante era Loreto Clair. Corrió hacia él cargando una gran manta blanca y lo cubrió completo. Le acercó una botella de agua y con cuidado elevó su cabeza del suelo. Cada célula de su cuerpo se quejó herida de las semanas aguantando los halos de luz. Le costó mantener la cabeza por encima del suelo, ella pasó su mano por la nuca y acercó la botellaa su boca. Bebió de un solo sorbo todo el contenido, las gotas de agua se rebalsaban por las comisuras de su boca y mojaban su cuello. El frescor le devolvió algo de vida. Jadeó por aire al terminar.

—¡Dios mío!—Loreto Clair lloró al observar su rostro y acercó su mano en dirección a su mejilla.

El roce lo remeció. Sentía como si lo hubieran descuerado vivo. Se retractó hacia atrás con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ella hizo lo mismo con su mano y le rogó perdón. La miró a los ojos. Lloraba. Loreto Clair recorrió desesperada la sala con la mirada, luego le ofreció sus manos para ayudarlo a sentarse contra una de las paredes. Cada movimiento por minúsculo que fuera generaba una cadena de espasmos y pinchazos desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Por fin se logró arrimar contra la pared. El Príncipe descansó la espalda y jadeó extenuado al esfuerzo. Loreto Clair lo cubrió con la manta hasta engancharla detrás de sus hombros.

—Dígame qué necesita—dijo en cuclillas encarándolo con la voz quebrada—. Necesita recuperar sus fuerzas. ¿Qué puedo traer de comida? ¡Necesita comer!

—¿Por qué me ayudas, humana?—El Príncipe balbuceó todavía aguantando a duras penas el dolor con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared—. ¿No fuiste tú acaso artífice de mi situación actual?

—¡No!—lloró y sorbió la nariz—. Me dijeron que era un terrorista peligroso que debía ser capturado a cómo de lugar. No sabía que le torturarían de esta forma.

Su voz se quebró y dejó caer la cabeza. Su sollozo fue discreto pero claro. El Príncipe giró lento las pupilas hacia su dirección. Loreto Clair elevó el rostro y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su vestimenta. Lucía pequeña, inofensiva. Sintió lástima por ella. Había sido un mero peón en su captura. El error era suyo por haberse dejado ver escalando o descendiendo del teatro en los días de sus conciertos. El resto no habría sido tan difícil de deducir para los agentes de este lugar.

—Me puede hacer recriminaciones más tarde cuando salgamos de aquí pero primero necesita recuperarse—dijo con la voz temblorosa pero firme—. Hay guardias de turno en los pasillos pero el resto del personal parece estar dormido. ¿Qué necesita de comer?

—Todo aquello que la naturaleza otorga libremente y nada que una vez vivió y caminó por la Tierra—el Príncipe pronunció con esfuerzo y cerró los ojos en un intento de alivianar el constante ardor.

Sin palabras Loreto Clair asintió, se irguió del suelo y salió del lugar. _«Más tarde cuando salgamos de aquí»._ ¿Cómo iba a ser ella capaz de escoltarlo si tenía la misma masa muscular de una niña? No sabía dónde habían dejado su gabán y espada pero sentía la presencia de su lanza de plata en las cercanías. Forjada de plata mágica elfa el día de su nacimiento, su lanza fue el regalo de su padre como heredero del trono y responsable de darle su apellido: Silverlance, Lanza de Plata. Fiel compañera de innumerables batallas y entrenamientos, verdugo de enemigos, extensión de su brazo como arma blanca nacida de su propia carne, su lanza estaba en algún lugar de esta cabina. Ahora que por fin podía moverse, el Príncipe inspiró profundo y contra desgarres y calambres trató de ponerse de pie. Fue un craso error. Todo dio vueltas y aterrizó con todo su peso contra el piso de metal. Estaba más débil de lo que en un principio quiso admitir. Se mordió los dientes y apenas emitió un quejido gutural a la ola expansiva de dolor que el impacto provocó en todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba alimentarse, la humana tenía razón, reticente reconoció para sí. Volvió a sentarse en el piso con la espalda contra la pared. Se tapó con la manta que Loreto Clair llevó. Solo ahora fue consciente de la suavidad del tejido contra su maltrecha piel desnuda. Exhaló agotado. Desde esa posición estudió las paredes, piso y techo sin avistar ninguna puerta o recoveco secreto donde su lanza pudiera estar. Todo a su alrededor parecía un gran cubo liso vacío especialmente diseñado para contenerlo en su interior.

La puerta se abrió. Como rara vez en su vida sintió verdadero pánico. En el estado que estaba le resultaría por lo bajo desafiante poder defenderse. Suspiró aliviado cuando avistó a Loreto Clair entrar. Traía consigo una bandeja llena de pocillos de frutas, verduras, frutos secos, cereales, arroz y más agua. La dejó a su lado en el piso. El Príncipe tomó uno y engulló abandonado. El jugo y dulzor de las manzanas, fresas, peras y naranjas le punzó la mandíbula y aguó su boca por más. De reojo vio a Loreto Clair sentarse sobre el suelo a su costado izquierdo. Lo observaba en silencio. Sabía bien la imagen que daba. Los elfos eran un secreto bien guardado por las élites humanas de todos los tiempos. Solo los elegidos y aquellos que amasaban el poder del mundo en sus manos sabían de la existencia de Bethmoora y los sobrevivientes elfos de la Gran Guerra. Algunos incluso sabían de él, el Príncipe Nuada exiliado por su propia cuenta y que deambulaba por los imperios de los humanos entre las sombras. Para el resto de los mortales, los elfos no eran más que un cuento de fantasía. Una leyenda mítica como otras muchas civilizaciones que se desvanecieron entre los granos de arena del reloj universal.

—En algún lugar aquí dentro ha de estar mi lanza de plata—dijo con la boca llena y el jugo de las frutas corriendo por la comisura de su boca y bajando por su cuello y pecho—, mas todo lo que veo son paredes, piso y techo liso. Busca algún compartimento secreto. Sé que está aquí.

Sin chistar la humana se puso de pie y obedeció. No supo si acaso se sentía culpable o si es que de inmediato aceptaba su autoridad de forma inconsciente. La vio pasar las manos por las paredes como si quisiera sentir con la yema de los dedos la más pequeña protuberancia. El Príncipe tomó otro pocillo lleno de almendras, nueces, pepinos y pimentones y se los llevó a la boca mientras cuchareaba la porción de humeante arroz jazmín. De a poco su centro comenzó a entibiarse luego de semanas sin ingerir alimento alguno. Concentró las pupilas en Loreto Clair, lentamente sus ojos dejaron de arder, su piel se volvía más resistente al tacto. De pronto avistó a la humana ponerse en puntillas y estirarse lo más alta que podía para alcanzar un punto alto en la pared que insistía en tocar. Volteó y lo encaró. ¿Podía ser posible? Loreto Clair estudió la estructura a la que estuvo encadenado hasta que por la parte posterior operó algún engranaje o manilla que soltó un click y la movió hasta quedar en posición horizontal. La humana sonrió y buscó su aprobación. Se encaramó y como pudo trató de alcanzar aquel punto en la parte más alta de la muralla. Presionó ese área en la pared y como por arte de magia una puertecilla se abrió. El Príncipe abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Loreto Clair hurgó dentro estirada a su máxima capacidad y produjo su lanza de plata. Volteó hacia él y lo interrogó con la mirada. Boquiabierto asintió y esbozó una sonrisa asimétrica. Para su sorpresa no era lo único que estaba almacenado en el compartimento secreto. Loreto Clair sacó su espada y gabán y las dejó caer sobre la estructura.

El Príncipe devoró a toda velocidad el resto de los alimentos de la bandeja, bebió la nueva botella de agua al seco e hizo un nuevo intento por ponerse de pie. La energía volvía de a poco a fluir por sus venas mas todavía le costaba sostenerse erguido. Ofreció una mano a Loreto Clair y la ayudó a bajar de la estructura. Una vez de pie frente suyo se percató lo pequeña que era. ¿Cómo podía producir tales sonidos con su voz de un cuerpo tan diminuto como el suyo? No era el momento ni lugar para preguntar sobre su técnica de canto. Rápido vistió su gabán, se ajustó el cinturón rojo sangre, los protectores de su pecho y antebrazos y calzó su lanza y espada a la espalda. Se abrió camino frente a la humana y abrió la puerta. Le tomó del brazo. Volteó y la encaró con el ceño apretado.

—¿Está seguro que se siente bien y recompuesto?—dijo con la mirada compungida.

—Lo suficiente para un par de ataques sorpresa. No pretendo combatir cuerpo a cuerpo—dijo y avanzó hacia la cabina de control—. Te quedarás siempre a mis espaldas. Nunca cruces el fuego, dispararán a matar. Debes venir conmigo, pues cuando se enteren que me has liberado te darán caza también.

Loreto Clair asintió en silencio. Había pavor en su mirada. Se arrimó a su brazo tras suyo. Abrió la puerta y revisó ambos extremos del pasillo. Salieron y en silencio la humana apuntó hacia cuál dirección caminar. Luego de casi un mes dejaba esa cámara de torturas. Humanos insolentes que habían osado a tomarlo prisionero sin medir las consecuencias. La ira hizo ebullición en su núcleo allí donde el chaleco protector de su pecho no alcanzaba a cubrir.Pagarían con sangre el atrevimiento de haber capturado y torturado a Nuada, Silverlance, Príncipe y futuro rey de los elfos.


	12. Chapter 12

El golpe fue certero y fugaz como un rayo. El guardia no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de voltear a encarar al Príncipe. Loreto no supo cómo logró noquearlo con su lanza sin derramar una gota de sangre mas el Príncipe consiguió derribarlo inconsciente contra el piso. El agente cayó como una torre desplomado. Avanzó apegada a su brazo y a la pared. El corazón le golpeaba a toda máquina en su pecho. Por lo que había visto las últimas semanas, este lugar estaba lleno y rodeado de personal de guardia día y noche. Los pasos del Príncipe eran mudos por el piso, deslizaba los pies sin crear el más mínimo ruido. Cada movimiento suyo parecía minuciosamente calculado. Loreto trató de imitarlo. Controló la respiración hasta agudizar al máximo su audición. De pronto el Príncipe apuntó hacia el frente, debían cruzar el pasillo y doblar a la izquierda. Llevaba su lanza en la derecha apuntando hacia el suelo, la espada enganchada a su espalda y la mano izquierda contra el abdomen de Loreto a sus espaldas protegiéndola. No tenía la más mínima idea cómo se orientaba para saber hacia dónde estaba la salida pero lo siguió sin protestar. A lo lejos, dos guardias tapaban el acceso a un portón. Se detuvo en seco detrás de una esquina cerrada. Respiraba controlado, apenas audible. Debía medir al menos dos metros de estatura. Frente suyo el Príncipe era una fortaleza imposible de ignorar o sortear. Sin palabras y en un solo movimiento presionó a Loreto por su tronco contra la pared, volteó y la clavó con la mirada a milímetros de su rostro. Ella tragó saliva e inhaló profundo a su súbita proximidad. Anonadada e incapaz de moverse, observó sus pupilas amarillas claras. _«Quédate aquí pase lo que pase»_ escuchó dentro de su cabeza. ¿Lo había imaginado? Acto seguido lo vio correr a trancadas amplias en frente de ambos guardias. Los hombres empuñaron sus armas y dispararon al Príncipe. Su corazón se detuvo. El Príncipe escabulló las balas corriendo a toda velocidad y estiró la lanza hacia el frente hasta hacerla crecer el triple en longitud. Lo que siguió fue una carnicería a la velocidad de la luz. Corrió contra la pared izquierda y saltó de tal forma que aterrizó en medio de ambos hombres y con dos movimientos giratorios de la lanza los agentes eran historia sangrando en el suelo. El Príncipe la apuntó y gesticuló que se acercara. Estaba completamente paralizada. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Al ver que seguía detrás de la esquina, fue él quien se acercó. Llegó frente suyo hasta invadirla con su presencia. Posicionó su mano abierta contra su pecho y con el índice de la otra se cruzó los labios comandándola a guardar silencio. Solo entonces Loreto fue consciente que los latidos de su corazón repercutían fuera de control contra su mano. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar la respiración agitada. De a poco logró calmarse apenas lo suficiente para continuar.

Avanzaron a través del portón y se encontraron con otra madeja de pasillos. En algún lugar en la lontananza se escucharon de pronto pasos apurados. Se acercaban. El Príncipe tomó su mano y sin voltear comenzó a correr. Los pasos chocaban con más claridad contra el piso de metal, les pisaban los talones. Giraron en una esquina a la derecha. Al fondo se divisaba otro portón. Loreto rogó al cielo que fuera ese el acceso hacia el intemperie. De repente fue consciente que no sabía qué hora era. ¿Y si a las afueras el sol todavía brillaba potente en el cielo? Su corazón se apretó de terror a la mera idea de herir al Príncipe una vez más. De pronto desde la izquierda la abordaron hasta inmovilizarla. Se soltó de la mano del Príncipe, quien de inmediato volteó y quedó congelado en sus movimientos cuando se percató de la situación. Un agente la inmovilizó por el cuello con el brazo ahorcándola y puso el cañón de la pistola contra su sien. La ola de escalofríos la avasalló y el pavor se anidó en la boca de su estómago. Este sería el fin. Loreto no estaba hecha para este tipo de cosas. Era músico, no soldado. Había sido mala idea tratar de escapar este lugar fuertemente vigilado por agentes armados. Las lágrimas se rebalsaron por sus ojos.

—Se acabó, Nuada—el hombre dijo a sus espaldas con tono calmado pero firme.

Loreto escuchó los pasos de otros hombres acercándose. Vio los puntos rojos de los lásers apuntando el pecho y la cabeza del Príncipe. Cruzó miradas con él. Si en realidad los elfos eran criaturas mágicas y podían leer la mente, Loreto le imploró perdón una vez más. En silencio. A sus ojos. Por un instante fugaz creyó escucharlo decir que no guardaba rencor por ella. O quizás eran los niveles estratosféricos de adrenalina y cortisol que la estaban haciendo alucinar. No entendió bien cómo ocurrió lo que el Príncipe hizo a continuación. Pegó un salto que lo propulsó a más de un metro de altura del suelo y en el proceso sacó su espada de la espalda. Los agentes abrieron fuego. Acto seguido giró ambas armas blancas como hélices frente a sí creando un escudo impenetrable para las balas que al chocar contra sus filos, salieron propulsadas en todas direcciones. El impacto de uno de los proyectiles en su brazo izquierdo quemó su piel. Fue fugaz. Al segundo el dolor llegó. Loreto gritó fuera de sí mientras el pánico ganaba terreno en su mente. La carne abierta ardía, el calor de su sangre humedeció su chaleco y brazo hasta gotear desde la punta de sus dedos. El Príncipe se percató de inmediato y la clavó con la mirada inyectada de adrenalina. Aterrizó detrás de ella a suficiente distancia para degollar al agente que la tenía prisionera. Loreto quedó inmóvil a la imagen del cuerpo sangrante sin cabeza desplomándose a su lado. El Príncipe batió sus armas y se impulsó contra las paredes para saltar por encima de los otros guardias y en cosa de tres roces de los filos de su lanza y espada rajó sus brazos y cuellos hasta derribarlos. El pasillo volvió al silencio, la sangre cubría la superficie hasta llegar a sus zapatillas otrora blancas. El Príncipe llegó a su lado y sin palabras revisó su herida. Loreto temblaba de pies a cabeza, la herida de la bala en el brazo a la altura del bíceps quemaba y retorcía la carne. Loreto se desplomó y el mundo se apagó en la oscuridad. El Príncipe la atajó en sus brazos y salieron por el portón.

Los ruegos de Loreto habían sido escuchados. La noche ya reinaba a las afueras. El edificio era masivo y cuan mansión o fortaleza se irguía en la cima de una colina. Todo el perímetro a la redonda estaba cercado de altas rejas. Siguieron en movimiento y se acercaron hacia el frente.

—¡Hermano!—se escuchó a las espaldas desde el edificio.

Ambos voltearon. El Príncipe exhaló entrecortado a la imagen de su hermana corriendo hacia él. A metros tras de ella estaban los agentes Hellboy, Sherman y Sapien. ¿Por qué no intentaban detenerles como los agentes de traje y corbata habían hecho? La Princesa llegó frente suyo jadeando. Tenía la mirada ámbar desarmada. Se miraron a los ojos. Parecían dos lados de la misma moneda. El Príncipe la agarró por la nuca y con fuerza la obligó a encararlo. El agente Sapien hizo el ademán de correr a socorrerla pero el agente Hellboy le cerró el paso con su gran mano de piedra. Esto concernía solamente a los gemelos y nada ni nadie tenía el derecho de intervenir.

—Esto no ha terminado—pronunció gutural por entre los dientes—. Me dejaste a merced de torturadores. ¡A tu propio hermano!—su voz se quebró.

La Princesa sollozó. Dijo algo en un idioma desconocido para Loreto mas sus palabras se perdieron en el llanto entrecortado.

—Te encontraré y volveré por la última pieza de la corona. Lo sabes. Ahora, si queda algo de amor en tu corazón por tu hermano, déjame ir—el Príncipe esbozó entrecortado.

Chocaron las frentes y permanecieron así por segundos. Nadie más existía que los dos. Todo alrededor cesó de girar. Ambos sollozaron en silencio. El Príncipe la soltó brusco y se alejó de ella. Apuntó a los agentes especiales con la lanza de plata y abrazó a Loreto por la cintura hasta arrimarla a él. La bala incrustada en el brazo se abría camino dentro de sus músculos con un calor que la estaba afiebrando. La cabeza daba vueltas como un carrusel fuera de control. El agente Hellboy accionó un botón y la gran reja eléctrica comenzó a retraerse. Se sintió elevar, el Príncipe la tomó en sus brazos y dando la media vuelta, caminó con ella a cuestas dentro de la noche.


	13. Chapter 13

—Ningún humano ha entrado aquí antes. Esta es una excepción—el Príncipe dijo con la mirada fija al frente.

El lugar era una bodega abandonada cerca del puente Brooklyn en Nueva York. A solo metros de distancia a sus espaldas la ciudad continuaba con su vida como si nada. No sabía qué hora era con exactitud pero la noche tenía olor a madrugada pues la brisa otoñal gélida calaba los huesos. El frescor alivió en parte el punzante dolor desgarrador de su brazo izquierdo. El calor de la bala incrustada en su carne se había expandido a toda su extremidad y parte de su hombro y pecho. La cabeza seguía flotando liviana como una pluma, Loreto se arrimó contra la pared y de a poco perdió las fuerzas deslizándose lentamente hasta aterrizar sentada contra el frío piso de concreto. El Príncipe apuró en activar los intrínsecos engranajes, válvulas y cerrojos de la masiva puerta redonda que cuan bóveda bancaria cedió hasta abrirse contra calambres y rugidos metálicos. Se puso en cuclillas y la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente.

Tan pronto cruzar el umbral notó el fuerte olor a cloacas entramado con una mezcolanza a tallarines fritos, pescados e incienso. Una melodía disonante y extrañamente festiva sonaba débil desde un organillero por encima del parloteo colectivo. A duras penas elevó la cabeza y boquiabierta observó el panorama. Un mar de criaturas y monstruos de todos colores y formas transitaban por angostas callejuelas en lo que parecía ser un gran bazar paranormal. Desde las alturas destellaban luces como lámparas de gas o ampolletas en proceso de apagarse. Las construcciones se apilaban sobre otras con anarquía y subían por las paredes creando pequeños recovecos como diminutos refugios. El Príncipe se abrió camino entre los extraños habitantes con ella en brazos. Avanzaron por entre seres dignos de pesadillas y cuentos balbuceando sonidos extraños. Un mar de cables colgaba desde el techo, televisores en estado estático, radiadores, sistemas de aire acondicionado. Todos encaramados como el vertedero tecnológico de la ciudad. Algunos de los monstruosos transeúntes parecían negociar sobre los precios de productos mientras que las muchas criaturas que eran los locatarios apilaban cajas, cortaban cabezas de pescado, ordenaban y cortaban telas, cueros y pieles humanas o rasuraban al cliente de turno. Con horror avistó a su derecha dos rodillos gigantes con púas que como una inminente trampa mortal giraban contra sí. Un ser insertaba casual inmensos pedazos de carne y partes de animal en su centro. De pronto sintió algo caminando por su rodilla. Cuando se percató qué era, se sacudió en pánico y la criatura voló lejos. Habían cientos de ellas volando por las alturas. Parecían una cruza entre mantis religiosa y una avispa gigante. Este era un mercado, una puerta a otro mundo, uno desconocido, vetado para los humanos. ¿Estos seres vivían a la par con los humanos bajo Nueva York? A ella la miraban extraño mas no así al Príncipe. Cuando los locales se percataron de su presencia, se apartaron de su camino y uno a uno hicieron reverencias a su pasar.

Luego de lo que parecieron unos treinta minutos caminando y descendiendo cada vez más en las entrañas de Nueva York, el Príncipe se detuvo y solo entonces la encaró en sus brazos.

—Aquí comienzan mis aposentos privados—dijo y se adentró por debajo de grandes cimientos como un umbral.

El lugar parecía una gran cueva de interminables dimensiones. La roca viva de las paredes y el techo negro carbón se entremezclaba con los cimientos subterráneos de Nueva York. El suelo estaba cubierto de adoquines agrupados en diseño circular. En el centro el agua se acumulaba escondiendo bajo su reflejo pedazos de piso. En las alturas una especie de claraboya miraba hacia el cielo estrellado. A través de ella desde la superficie llegaba débil el rugido citadino de autos y personas ignorantes del mundo secreto bajo sus pies. Lo que primero llamó su atención fue el gran fogón abierto como una chimenea que iluminaba con su halo cálido la parte baja del lugar. Directamente a ambos costados se encontraban dos superficies llenas de vasijas, botellas, todo tipo de cubiertos, cuchillería y recipientes de vidrio de gran tamaño. Un pedazo de pared lucía un diseño tallado de soberbios detalles que desentonaba con los alrededores como si hubiera sido arrancado de un palacio y traído a las cloacas. De pronto hacia la izquierda el fugaz impacto sonoro de un metro pasando a toda velocidad hizo a Loreto dar un respingo del susto. El Príncipe la apretó fuerte contra sí todavía en sus brazos. Avanzó por debajo de una escalera de piedra sin barandas hasta un área por encima de la contigua. Esta sección estaba generosamente iluminada por un grupo de lámparas como vasijas de cristal cabeza abajo. Largos tallos de heno seco y pasto cubrían el piso de adoquines. Este apartado parecía estar fuera de la vista de la línea del metro. Una gruesa cortina dorada y otras de aparente tul negro separaban del nivel inferior y servían de marco para una cama de acolchados cojines y mantas de destellante tela anaranjada y dorada. Un sillón solitario se encontraba vacante frente a una pequeña chimenea y a su izquierda una gran mesa rectangular de madera oscura y seis sillas conformaban un comedor hacia una de las esquinas.

El Príncipe la cargó por recovecos y bajo cimientos por unos minutos más hasta llegar a su destino. Loreto quedó otra vez boquiabierta. El aire se respiraba fresco y aromático y provenía de un concentrado manchón de árboles y arbustos que luchaban por terreno orgánico justo debajo de una angosta claraboya. ¿Un bosque subterráneo? El Príncipe saludó a unos seres esbeltos que se acercaron. Tenían similitud en sus rasgos con él y su hermana la Princesa, mas estos lucían una tanto mayores y eran excepcionalmente altos. Sus rostros tenían cicatrices o heridas rosáceas y los escasos cabellos blancos y largos parecían pelusas de ínfimo grosor.

—Esta humana acaba de rescatar a tu Príncipe de la tortura y de una muerte deshonrosa—el Príncipe dijo con voz firme todavía cargándola en sus brazos—. Como pueden ver, ha sido herida en el proceso. Ambos necesitamos cura inmediata.

Uno de los seres tomó a Loreto en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno y la llevó dentro de una cabina apartada. Apenas el Príncipe la entregó, se desplomó al suelo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Loreto hizo el intento de correr a socorrerlo pero el dolor que su brazo izquierdo emanaba era tal que la tenía casi completamente paralizada. Temía la cantidad de sangre que ya había perdido. Observó a otro de los seres de este apartado ayudar al Príncipe a ponerse de pie y lo sujetó por la cintura para asistirlo a caminar detrás de ella.

Eran elfos, unos mucho más mayores que el Príncipe, Loreto concluyó para sí mientras que acostada sobre la plataforma cuan camilla de hospital los observaba preparar brebajes y mejunjes desconocidos. El Príncipe yacía sobre otra a su izquierda. Miraba al techo de roca y cimientos vivos a las alturas como ido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había terminado allí a metros y metros bajo tierra con una herida de bala en el brazo y entre seres y monstruos de otro mundo? Uno de los elfos llegó a su lado y con cuidado cortó la tela de su chaleco y polera con unas tijeras doradas. La sangre se había secado y pegado la ropa a su piel. Otro se acercó y comenzó a verter agua tibia en todo el brazo hasta lavar su piel. Liberaron el área de la herida. Se sentía afiebrada al tacto, lo supo tan pronto las frágiles y largas manos de los elfos hicieron contacto con su piel. De reojo notó al Príncipe sentarse sobre la plataforma y recibir un jarro largo y angosto lleno de un líquido verdoso. Lo bebió al seco y enseguida otro de los elfos le entregó un vaso con forma de gota de agua con un espeso líquido rojizo y amarillento. El Príncipe tomó el contenido hasta terminarlo.

Uno de los elfos comenzó a recitar palabras en un idioma extraño y elevó la huesuda mano de largos dedos por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Detente!—ordenó el Príncipe desde su izquierda.

El elfo obedeció en el acto.

—Es humana, debes informarle primero qué harás con ella. No conoce nuestra medicina—dijo con tono autoritario—. Loreto—llamó su atención, ella giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda todavía media ida y desorientada—, mi druida te hipnotizará en un conjuro para que pierdas la consciencia y así no sientas dolor cuando extirpen la bala de tu brazo.

Loreto perdió los colores de la cara. Hizo el intento de elevarse de la plataforma pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Las fuerzas la abandonaban. El Príncipe se irguió con esfuerzo y fue a su lado. Tomó su mano derecha y puso la suya con la palma abierta contra ella. La miró a los ojos.

 _«Estás a salvo aquí. Tu herida es mi culpa. No te haremos daño. Cuando despiertes todo dolor habrá desaparecido»_.

Buscó dentro de su mirada. Hurgó dentro de sus iris de abismal negro enmarcados de dorado. ¿Había sido esa su voz dentro de su mente? El Príncipe asintió y débil sonrió. El dolor de su propia tortura todavía estaba escrito en sus facciones. Había cargado con ella en brazos por todo el trayecto desde la agencia hasta las cloacas. El camino fue arduo. Llamaron un taxi, el chófer los llevó por un par de calles hasta entrar en pánico con toda la sangre que Loreto seguía perdiendo. Había estudiado al Príncipe por el espejo retrovisor con horror en las facciones y los había echado del vehículo. Tres taxis más tarde con la misma suerte llegaron al final puente de Brooklyn en Nueva York. Unas tres horas de accidentado y aparatoso viaje que drenaron la energía de ambos. Ambos malheridos, agotados y hambrientos.

 _«Confía en mis druidas. Un momento de sueño profundo y tu herida sanará»_.

Loreto asintió apenas con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. El druida recitó el conjuro en un idioma ancestral. Y el último ápice de consciencia drenó lejos de ella hasta elevarla por encima de la carne, del mundo y de la luz.


	14. Chapter 14

Loreto se remeció de frío, el aire húmedo y gélido a metros bajo tierra se comenzó a colar en sus huesos. Tenía los pies y las manos congeladas. Despertó y enseguida se sorprendió cuan blanda era la superficie donde estaba acostada. Se irguió lo suficiente para estudiar sus alrededores. Este no era aquel apartado de los druidas elfos con el denso bosque subterráneo. Estaba sobre una cama de acolchadas mantas y almohadas. El halo de una chimenea su derecha llegó hasta ella con una suave brisa de las llamas crepitando. Atinó a mover el brazo izquierdo. Vestía una especie de toga o camisón claro. Aventuró a palpar el área donde la bala había impactado. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y se impulsó hasta sentarse en la cama. A la luz del fuego y las lámparas de gas dispuestas desde las paredes de cimientos y rocas, estudió su bíceps izquierdo con atención. Donde la bala había impactado su carne, había ahora apenas una pequeña cicatriz como un punto. Como la marca que deja una vacuna. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Atinó a mover el brazo, a tientas y lento primero, luego lo aleteó fuerte. Nada, el dolor había desaparecido por completo. ¿Magia elfa? ¡¿Qué habían hecho con ella?!

Se levantó de la cama y envolvió en una gruesa manta de lana que descansaba a los pies. Comenzó a caminar sin saber bien dónde se dirigía pero pronto el aroma de especias y verduras asadas la atrajo como un hechizo. Llegó al área por encima del lugar donde pasaba la línea del metro.

—La humana se quedará unos días, te encargarás de ella y atenderás todas sus necesidades.

Era la voz firme y grave del Príncipe Nuada. Se acercó y por entre los visillos y cortinas dorados y negros avistó en el nivel inferior a su anfitrión hablando con una elfa que en ese instante hacía una dramática reverencia frente a él. Acto seguido se concentró en el fogón, abrió la tapa de una de las ollas y revolvió el contenido con una larga cuchara de metal. Otros dos elfos aparecieron desde la oscuridad y se unieron a la elfa en la preparación. Loreto estudió los alrededores. Parecía una estancia para comer y dormir. Una cama angosta de similares mantas acolchadas como la suya se arrimaba contra los visillos con la cabecera hacia el nivel inferior. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en este lugar y bajo el conjuro de los druidas elfos? Se arrimó a la chimenea e inspiró profundo. Lo que fuera que la elfa estaba cocinando olía exquisito.

—Has despertado.

Loreto dio un respingo. Giró abrupta y se encontró con el Príncipe encarándola a sus espaldas. Sonrió leve por la esquina de su boca negra.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó y se acercó a su brazo izquierdo.

Loreto dio un paso atrás. A tan corta distancia y frente a frente, su presencia exudaba un autoritarismo y vehemencia imposible de ignorar.

—Estoy bien—susurró y bajó la cabeza cohibida de repente. Se armó de valor para encararlo. Estiró el cuello hacia el techo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Qué me hicieron?—preguntó anonadada y se destapó el brazo izquierdo, el frío de las cloacas enseguida le produjo piel de gallina—. La herida de bala ya no está, ¿cómo es posible?

El Príncipe sonrió con empatía. Gesticuló hacia la mesa. Dubitativa, Loreto lo siguió. Él tomó asiento a la cabecera, de la nada apareció un elfo y removió la silla hacia su derecha para ella. Loreto le agradeció en un susurro.

—La medicina elfa es el poder de la naturaleza. Mis druidas dedican sus vidas al estudio y desarrollo de sus propiedades curativas.

Su voz sonó calmada como si se esperara las interrogantes de Loreto.

—Un día entero. Veinticuatro horas. Ayer llegamos cerca de la medianoche desde la agencia.

Loreto abrió los ojos. Luego de dos semanas en coma y ahora todo un día bajo conjuro mágico elfo, la vida se le iba en las manos de otros jugando con su consciencia como rata de laboratorio. Sin embargo, ambos procedimientos habían sido por su bien. Un par de elfos comenzaron a poner platos, cubiertos y copas en la mesa. La elfa con la que el Príncipe había hablado apareció cargando un olla de acabado dorado y la depositó en el centro. Los otros elfos llevaron un par de vasijas y fuentes y las dejaron sobre la mesa. Los cuatro elfos sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron hacia el nivel inferior. Loreto aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y usted? ¿Ha sanado de sus heridas?

Se sintió tonta siquiera preguntar por algo que ella misma tenía directa responsabilidad. Ella había colaborado para tomarlo prisionero. Le habían torturado por casi un mes completo. Día y noche atado a esa cama de ejecuciones. Sin comida, sin agua, sin descanso y en constante dolor. ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

El Príncipe la quedó mirando profundo a los ojos. Se recordó de haber escuchado su voz dentro de su mente segundos antes de perder el conocimiento. Sin quitar la mirada de ella elevó la mano izquierda y con un leve gesto comandó a uno de los elfos a verter un brebaje rojizo en ambas copas. Lo despachó con igual facilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a dar ordenes. Había nacido y sido criado para gobernar y liderar. Loreto supuso que no conocía otro mundo ni forma de vida. Solo entonces sentada a su derecha se percató que el Príncipe vestía una tenida distinta a la del día anterior. Esta era blanca con aplicaciones en dorado y rojo. Este gabán no llevaba la protección de su pecho ni antebrazos como el negro que vestía cuando salieron de la agencia. Ahora estaba en casa y entre los suyos. Sobre su pecho lucía bordado en hilos dorados el mismo símbolo que el del cinturón que llevaba la noche pasada. Un círculo que encerraba un árbol con sus raíces, tronco y ramas. La notó observando el detalle. Loreto se ruborizó a más no poder y se retractó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Aiglin, el árbol padre—pronunció solemne—. Es el escudo del reino de Bethmoora—explicó y pasó la mano por el detalle del árbol en el medio.

El aroma de los guisos, estofados y guarniciones humeantes abrió su apetito hasta aguar su boca y hacer rugir su estómago. Estaba hambrienta como no lo había estado en semanas. El Príncipe gesticuló hacia la mesa, de pronto se cohibió abusando de su hospitalidad. Todo lucía buenísimo. Ni un rastro de carne, pescados, huevos o lácteos. Eran verduras, semillas, frutos secos, cereales, raíces y hortalizas. Loreto tomó su plato y sirvió un poco de todo sin saber qué esperar. Solo entonces el Príncipe prosiguió a servir su plato para él. Espero que fuera él quien comenzara a comer para hacerlo ella. ¡Era un príncipe! Su educación era de ser extensa y rica al igual que su conocimiento. Para él, Loreto era de ser peor que una plebeya. Era una humana mortal muy por debajo de su estirpe. Le costó sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y relajarse. Pinchó unos vegetales ahumados en hierbas a juzgar por el aroma y se los llevó a la boca. La explosión de sabor la tomó por sorpresa. Masticó abandonada y pinchó otras verduras con gusto.

—Loreto—el Príncipe llamó y bebió rápido un sorbo de su copa. Se acomodó hasta encararla a su derecha—, has de saber que los elfos podemos leer la mente—dijo y corrió la mirada con una sonrisa sarcástica en la esquina de sus labios negros.

El bochorno subió a sus mejillas y pecho hasta afiebrarla. Lo sintió observándola penetrante, no pudo corresponder su mirada. Estar en su presencia a tal corta distancia era abrumador. Bebió de su copa y para su sorpresa le agradó lo que degustó. Era una especie de jugo de uvas pero no alcanzaba a tener alcohol. El Príncipe se volvió a concentrar en su plato.

—Puedes relajarte en mi hogar. Si no fueras bienvenida no estarías aquí. Lo que hiciste por mí no lo olvidaré jamás. Estoy en deuda contigo. Me salvaste la vida. Desde hoy eres amiga mía y de Bethmoora—dijo y chocó su copa con la suya.

Loreto correspondió el gesto de forma mecánica. Se vio desde afuera. Su familia, amigos, productor, disquera, representante y fanáticos seguían preguntándose allá arriba en la superficie dónde carajos se había metido. El recuerdo fugaz de una portada de periódico se vino a su mente. La noche anterior desde unos de los taxis que tomaron desde Connecticut, donde el GPS de su móvil había marcado la ubicación de la agencia, vio un tuco de diarios arrimados en una esquina a la espera de la mañana siguiente. Su titular leía en letras rojas imprentas «¿Dónde está Loreto Clair?» junto a una foto suya. Esa de rostro demacrado y extrema delgadez era ella. Solo ahora se percataba lo enferma que había estado. Quizás ya la daban por muerta. Estaba desaparecida por un mes sin dejar rastro. La agencia era una entidad secreta por lo que su diagnóstico y cirugía no saldrían a la luz como tampoco toda la operación de captura del Príncipe en la que había sido pieza clave. _«Metástasis»_. La palabra volvió a su consciente como la insinuación de la muerte esperando por ella al final del camino. Cargó el tenedor de deliciosos cubos de papas con romero y cebollitas en perla caramelizadas. A su izquierda vio al Príncipe cenando concentrado en su plato. Loreto bebió otro sorbo del jugo de uvas y aclaró la garganta.

—Si puede leer mi mente entonces ha de saber cuan arrepentida estoy por haber participado en la operación para tomarlo prisionero—dijo en un solo flujo de aire—. No sabía qué planeaban hacer con Su Alteza y por sobre todas las cosas, nunca me imaginé que le torturarían con tanta crueldad. Cuando lo vi atado a esa cama de ejecución...—Loreto tragó saliva y luchó contra el nudo en la garganta.

El Príncipe buscó su mirada.

—No es primera vez que los humanos me capturan—dijo con voz suave—. No necesitas referirte a mí como Su Alteza. No eres elfa, no soy tu príncipe. Puedes llamarme Nuada.

Loreto lo interrogó con la mirada. A la luz de las decenas de velas y lámparas de tenue halo sus largos cabellos lisos oxigenados lucían más rubios y su piel de mármol, cálida como rozada por el sol. Notó que las puntas de sus cabellos eran de un rubio más intenso que el resto. Él y su gente ya no recordaban el beso del sol. La fuente de energía y vida se había convertido en veneno para ellos. Aquella realización la hizo verlo completamente distinto. Contempló los alrededores y sopesó qué era la vida bajo tierra para los elfos y para él. Era un príncipe sin reino ni palacio. Un príncipe sin corona completa.

—¿Porqué te querían cazar? ¿Qué has hecho y qué planeas hacer para que te quieran torturar y detener de tal forma? ¿Qué pretendían?¿Tenerte allí por el resto de la vida?

Nuada rezongó una risa que dejó el aire pesado de ironía.

—Fácilmente podrían haberlo hecho. El hombre de hojalata alemán no tiene cuerpo que le envejezca y yo soy inmortal. Podríamos haber estado en esa relación por siglos a venir—dijo con tal frialdad en la voz que heló sus huesos.

—¿Eres inmortal?

—A menos que me hieran de muerte, si—dijo casual y bebió de su copa. Tomó su plato y sirvió otra ronda de cada uno de los guisos—. Los elfos envejecemos muy lento, nuestra biología es distinta a la vuestra. Llegará el día que conozca a mi igual en el campo de batalla y él será mi verdugo y liberador. Es mi destino. Por esta razón ayer no solo me liberaste, sino también restauraste mi honor—se acomodó en su silla y la miró penetrante a los ojos—. Moriré algún día en el campo de batalla a la estocada mortal de un oponente digno, mas no sin poder defenderme y a merced de artimañas bajeras como la tortura.

Loreto tragó saliva y se permitió bucear en las profundidades de sus ojos ámbar. ¿Qué edad tenía exactamente este ser? ¿Cuánta historia había presenciado? ¿Cuánta sabiduría poseía? ¿Cuántas vidas había ya vivido?

—Más de las que pueda recordarme—contestó—. Tus pensamientos gritan más alto de lo que te das cuenta—dijo divertido y cuchareó concentrado en su plato.

Loreto negó con la cabeza sonriendo e ignoró el bochorno que invadió sus mejillas.

—Podrías dejar de luchar entonces—ofreció con duda en su voz.

—Cuando la vida es supervivencia no puedes bajar los brazos. Cuando quieres vivir en vez de sobrevivir, hay que luchar.


	15. Chapter 15

_«¿Por qué te querían cazar? ¿Qué has hecho y qué planeas hacer para que te quieran torturar y detener de tal forma?»_

—Debo recuperar nuestro derecho por nacimiento para los elfos y todas las criaturas mágicas de Bethmoora. Debo reclamar la superficie de la Tierra y volver a ella como fue siempre nuestro destino. No es solo una cuestión de honor y justicia, se trata de nuestra salud. Nuestros druidas se sacrifican todos los días exponiéndose a pequeñas dosis de rayos solares para cuidar el diminuto bosque que hemos sido capaces de plantar aquí bajo tierra donde la luz se cuela lo suficiente por la pequeña claraboya para llegar a los árboles, plantas y flores. Es toda la flora que nos queda a nuestro haber de la que nuestras pócimas, ungüentos y curas dependen. Los humanos han destruido los bosques, océanos y aires en el esfuerzo infinito de producir más fábricas e industrias y contaminar al mundo con objetos materiales inútiles. El planeta muerte lentamente y nosotros con él también.

El Príncipe se llevó la cuchara dorada a la boca cargada de arvejas y zanahorias caramelizadas en romero y orégano. Masticó calmado y trató de controlar su respiración agitada. La ira volvió a quemar su pecho, a hervir en sus venas, a hinchar su aorta con la sed inagotable por venganza. De reojo notó a Loreto con el rostro desencajado. No había tocado su plato en minutos. Le observaba con detención cuan criatura mutante de los avernos. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela descansando sobre su regazo, bebió un sorbo de su copa y la encaró.

—Estamos agonizando muy de a poco. No fuimos concebidos para la vida subterránea. Miles de años bajo tierra han forzado nuestros organismos a adaptarse a este entorno—gesticuló alrededor a la mirada atónita de Loreto—. Exterminar a los humanos por completo es la única solución. Necesitamos el espacio y tiempo para volver a exponernos gradualmente al sol y sanarnos. Esta—se apuntó su rostro—no es nuestra forma original. Este es el resultado de milenios bajo tierra.

Loreto exhaló un suspiro que dejó entrever su impresión. Estaba inmóvil con los antebrazos apoyados a los costados de su plato que se enfriaba. La mandíbula desencajada, la mirada ida en un punto cualquiera. Pálida. El Príncipe nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de cuan ignorantes eran los humanos comunes y corrientes, aquellos que no ocupan una posición de poder ni decisión en sus sociedades, a la consecuencia irreversible de su actuar. Si bien no eran los responsables directos de las políticas que tenían al planeta aullando por ayuda, sí eran cómplices al participar en las economías de consumo masivo de las que eran esclavos y engranajes.

—¿Es cierto que asesinaste a tu padre?—dijo de pronto con un hilo de voz entrecortado. Lentamente giró las pupilas hasta hacer contacto visual con él.

Temblaba. El Príncipe podía escuchar sus pensamientos fuerte y claro. No había maldad en su corazón, era un libro abierto y por lo mismo también lo era su mente. Y en ese momento existía un solo sentir en Loreto Clair. Pavor. Debió reprimir la culpa por asustarla de tal forma y la urgencia de asegurarle que ella resultaría ilesa de todo. No tendría corazón para exterminarla, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho por él. Era diminuta y frágil, mas su espíritu era gigante. Había mostrado valentía y grandeza al reconocer su error y ayudarlo a escapar la prisión de tortura en la agencia.

—Debí hacerlo—el Príncipe dijo sin más con la mirada enfocada al frente—. Su debilidad fue la culpable de condenarnos a nuestra situación actual. Me defendí de sus guardias cuando dio la orden de matarme, y por extensión, a mi hermana. Era él o nosotros.

Loreto tragó saliva. Los pocos colores en su rostro la abandonaron. Tosió en su puño y aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y si hubiera otra salida? Hace un mes atrás no sabía de la existencia de criaturas mágicas ni mucho menos de los elfos viviendo a la par con nosotros en este mundo. ¿Y si te presentaras al mundo como el Príncipe de los Elfos y negociaras una salida pacífica para tu pueblo? El mundo entero quedaría igual de fascinado con ustedes que yo, tendrías el apoyo de las personas si explicas la situación.

El Príncipe resongó la risa y negó con la cabeza. Cuchareó de su plato en silencio. Solo alguien tan joven e ingenua como Loreto Clair podría creer que existía una solución pacífica para recuperar las tierras que por derecho siempre habían sido elfas. Su padre hizo el pacto de paz con los humanos con la promesa que les dejaran conservar los bosques pues ellos se quedarían con las ciudades. Los humanos eran incapaces de cumplir su palabra de honor. Pronto las ciudades necesitaron más y más terreno para crecer y los humanos olvidaron rápido el tratado con el rey Balor expulsando a los elfos hasta obligarlos a excavar bajo tierra para sobrevivir. El Príncipe había sido testigo de innumerables guerras entre los humanos. Siempre en nombre de la avaricia o el ego. Peleaban porque no creían en el mismo dios, se mataban porque un imperio quería dominar a todos los demás, rompían pactos apenas surgía la posibilidad de un beneficio personal. Eran una raza incapaz de vivir en armonía. Carecían de sentido de comunidad más allá de los idiomas, credos y límites geopolíticos. Cualquier cosa alteraba su frágil paz. Su empatía se extendía solamente hasta el límite de su entendimiento. Y los humanos eran los seres más ignorantes del planeta.

—Las personas comunes y corrientes no son monstruos, ¿sabes?—Loreto continuó y se acomodó en la silla para encararlo—. Solo queremos ser felices y lograr nuestras metas y para conseguirlo tenemos menos de cien años de vida. No somos inmortales como ustedes, nuestros cuerpos son frágiles y susceptibles a enfermedades que nos pueden acortar la vida.

Su voz se quebró hasta dejarla muda. El Príncipe la observó intrigado. Sus ojos pardos quedaron sumergidos en un mar de lágrimas agolpadas. Se llevó las manos al abdomen y bajó la cabeza en un sollozo apenas audible. Rauda se disculpó y secó las comisuras de sus ojos con la servilleta sobre su regazo. Bebió un sorbo largo de su copa y aclaró la garganta. Y entonces recordó. El día de su captura el Príncipe había acudido al teatro después de escuchar la noticia de la cancelación de su concierto por razones de salud. Cuando logró entrar en el pasillo del sexto piso y la vio inconsciente sobre el piso temió lo peor. La había tomado en sus brazos y llamado su nombre una y otra vez. Era cierto, los humanos eran seres demasiado frágiles. Loreto Clair moría lentamente. El Príncipe estiró la mano derecha en su dirección.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó con la mano a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

Ella solo asintió desconcertada.

El Príncipe levitó la mano derecha por encima de su frente y bajó por su rostro, cuello, pecho y estómago. Se detuvo allí. Comprobó su consentimiento y tocó su abdomen por encima del camisón. Cerró los ojos. Percibió un cambio celular, una energía que débil palpitaba desde su centro, mas no había rastro de aquella radiación que había sentido de Loreto cuando la tomó en sus brazos en el teatro.

—¿Tienes el mismo poder que el agente Sapien?—Loreto preguntó todavía inmóvil con la voz poseída de miedo.

El Príncipe abrió los ojos y la observó fruncido.

—Fue él quien descubrió el tumor maligno en mi estómago. Un equipo de médicos me operó en la agencia y me tuvieron en coma por dos semanas. Solo cuando desperté y volví a caminar te encontré, pero para entonces ya te estaban haciendo demasiado daño.

El Príncipe arrimó su silla más cerca de la suya. Loreto tembló a su súbita cercanía. Todavía tenía su mano derecha apoyada sobre su estómago. La miró a los ojos. _«No me temas. No te haré daño»_. Ella ladeó la cabeza y trató de comprobar en sus pupilas lo que Nuada acababa de transmitirle telepáticamente. Los humanos estaban completamente desconectados del plano superior de consciencia. En sus cerebros llenos de información inservible no había espacio para la contemplación. Vivían rindiendo culto a aparatos electrónicos diseñados específicamente para mantenerlos distraídos y, a excepción de unos pocos, se rehusaban a conectar con la Madre Tierra para poder ascender. No le sorprendió que su rostro se desencajara al escuchar su voz en su mente sin necesidad de hablar. El Príncipe apartó la mano de su abdomen. Su perfume natural lo estaba embriagando. Un calor dulce como un abrazo mezclado con una esencia cruda que emanaba su piel. Raudo se apartó de su lado con la silla y se puso de pie.

—Estás sana, no percibo nada—sentenció y se alisó el gabán.

Loreto se puso de pie. Volteó hacia ella frente a frente. Debió encorvar el cuello hacia abajo para encararla. Su estatura llegaba a la altura de su pecho.

—Si deseas puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Ahora debo dejarte.

—Gracias por la invitación—Loreto dijo tímida—. Sin embargo, me temo que debo volver a mi casa. He estado desaparecida por un mes y además...—se abrazó el abdomen—, debo hacerme exámenes médicos. No es que no confíe en tus poderes ni en los del agente Sapien, pero él mismo me advirtió que el cáncer podía volver y en ese caso, no seré tan afortunada de contar una vez más con la ayuda oportuna de seres mágicos como ustedes o agencias secretas con tecnología y medicina de punta.

Cáncer. Habían pocas enfermedades en el mundo de los humanos más temida y despreciada que el cáncer. Los elfos no contaminaban sus cuerpos con productos humanos procesados con químicos ni respiraban la nube de tóxicos que colgaba por encima de cada urbe. La biología de sus organismos era mucho más compleja que la de los humanos, por lo que podían sintetizar pequeñas cantidades de toxicidad del mundo moderno mientras no se mezclaran con ellos ni su estilo de vida. Esta era una de las razones por la que mantenían sus interacciones con los humanos al mínimo. _«No somos inmortales como ustedes, nuestros cuerpos son frágiles y susceptibles a enfermedades que nos pueden acortar la vida»_. El desarrollo desmedido en su afán por avanzar en la tecnología y hacer sus vidas aún más cómodas y rápidas era el culpable de tal enfermedad. Y Loreto Clair era una víctima más. Si ahora se iba quizás no la volvería a ver jamás. Debía volver a la agencia a por la última pieza de la corona en manos de Nuala. Estaba seguro que su hermana también estaba en posesión del mapa con la ubicación del Ejército Dorado. Su padre el rey nunca confió en él para tal tarea. Siempre supo que Nuada lo desafiaría en algún momento. Con el Ejército Dorado a su comando, la masacre a los humanos no dejaría ningún sobreviviente. Observó a Loreto. Sintió un deseo apremiante de abrazarla fuerte contra sí. Apretó los puños y tensó todo su cuerpo.

—Ya veo—el Príncipe dijo y perdió la mirada en el suelo por un segundo. Volvió a enfocarse en ella—. En ese caso, dame tu mano—dijo y estiró la suya derecha abierta con la palma hacia Loreto.

Ella pestañeó contadas veces y dubitativa puso su mano izquierda abierta contra la suya.

Nuada cerró los ojos.

_Clair no era su apellido verdadero, sino artístico. Loreto Helena María Cranwell. Su madre era mejicana y su padre, estadounidense. Ambos vivían en Los Ángeles. Hija única. Treinta y cinco años de edad. Soltera. Fluida en español y francés. Durante su infancia y adolescencia tuvo un perro Viejo Pastor Inglés llamado Wolfie en honor a Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart que falleció a la edad de catorce años. Ocurrió mientras ella estaba en la escuela. Cuando Loreto se enteró, no salió de su habitación por cuatro días enteros llorando su partida. Quería ser madre algún día, mas la única vez que lo había intentado hace poco más de cinco años atrás tuvo un aborto natural que le produjo una depresión de un año. No confiaba en los hombres pues cargaba con demasiadas decepciones en el corazón. Sentía curiosidad por él y los elfos pero se avergonzaba de preguntar. Tocaba el piano desde los siete años y cantaba desde los quince. Amaba la música por sobre todas las cosas. Su mejor amiga llamada Heather había fallecido recientemente tras complicaciones en el parto de su primogénito. Todavía tenía el dolor de su partida a flor de piel. Y la mera idea de pasar por una quimioterapia la paralizaba de miedo._

El Príncipe separó su mano de la suya. Ardía. Rara vez en la vida había leído a un humano. Nunca se había interesado en ellos. Hasta ahora. Su centro volvió a alinearse con el de ella como aquella vez desde lo alto del ático en el teatro escuchando su concierto. Dio un paso atrás.

—Antes que la guerra comience te buscaré. Ahora que conozco tu energía podré encontrarte. Podrás refugiarte aquí y traer a tus padres. Es todo lo que puedo prometer—dijo y caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Príncipe!—Loreto llamó a sus espaldas.

Volteó.

—¿Qué es lo primero que te gustaría hacer sobre la superficie de la Tierra en un día soleado?

El súbito nudo en la garganta lo ahorcó por un segundo. Su mirada se aguó. Apretó la mandíbula. Recordó el salado gélido de la brisa marina sobre su rostro y cabellos, la frescura del mar en las costas de Bethmoora erizar su piel, la fuerza de las olas nadando contracorriente, las millones de chispas de sol reflejadas en las crestas de las olas y en la cara cristalina de los granos de arena.

—Volver a nadar en el mar.


	16. Chapter 16

Nuala despertó de un salto al impacto. ¿Una explosión? Salió de su habitación hacia el pasillo atándose su bata por la cintura. La humareda impedía ver detalles y enseguida se coló dentro de sus ojos hasta hacerlos arder. Olía a incendio. Se tapó la boca y nariz con la bata y avanzó ciega del camino. Escuchó la voz de los agentes Hellboy y Sherman gritando por encima de los súbitos pasos apresurados y los gritos de ordenes de los agentes que se acercaban al área. No estaba acostumbrada a vivir con seres de otras especies ni menos entre humanos, sin embargo esta agencia era lo único que la podía proteger de Nuada. Luego de un mes en estas instalaciones, todavía se sentía como una extraña en tierra desconocida. Una forastera. La única de su estirpe a la redonda. Los agentes Hellboy, Sherman y Sapien compartían una amistad y camaradería a la que ella no pertenecía. El único con quien lograba sentirse cómoda y podía ser ella misma era con el Agente Sapien. Abraham Sapien. Quizás era su suave tono de voz o su forma lógica de explicar las cosas que conseguía aminorar, aunque fuera temporalmente, su angustia constante. Siguió avanzando sin distinguir sino formas difusas de los agentes entre la densa nube de humo cuando de pronto chocó con alguien. Era Abraham. El rubor incendió sus mejillas y agradeció el humo alrededor por no dejarla en evidencia frente a él. La tomó en sus brazos y la escoltó hacia la biblioteca. Avanzaban en el pasillo cuando Nuala avistó una bola de fuego que se acercaba en su dirección. Espantada se apartó del camino hasta chocar la espalda contra la pared. No creyó sus ojos cuando reconoció de quién se trataba. Era la agente Sherman. Caminaba a trancos amplios envuelta en llamas de fuego de pies a cabeza en dirección contraria.

—¡No puedo vivir así, Red!—gritó al pasar.

Abraham trató de justificarla cuando avistaron al agente Hellboy trotar tras ella. Le rogaba que volviera a sus aposentos. Eran compañeros de vida. A ratos envidiaba la complicidad e intimidad que se profesaban cuando sin palabras se arrimaban uno al otro, se tomaban de las manos o bromeaban sobre cosas que solo ellos dos entendían. Ahora la situación era completamente diferente.

—Liz, te prometo que limpiaré todo el lugar. ¡Nos podemos mudar a otro apartamento dentro de aquí si quieres! Daré los gatos en adopción. Lo que tu quieras, pero no te vayas, cariño.

El agente Hellboy pasó por el frente de Nuala y Abraham y, distraído, los saludó. Llegaron a la biblioteca. Abraham cerró las puertas y enseguida el alboroto exterior quedó fuera del lugar. Nuala exhaló cansada.

—Estarán bien—Abraham dijo y gesticuló al gran sofá de cuero marrón—. Ellos son así, tienen altos y bajos. A veces más bajos que altos. A veces más explosiones que risas pero estarán bien.

La Princesa sonrió a la explicación y agachó la cabeza. El agente la observó con la cabeza ladeada y parpadeo repetidas veces con las membranas verticales de sus ojos. Se puso de pie y dijo que mandaría a pedir té para ambos. Nuala se limitó a sonreír. La agente Sherman irrumpió en la biblioteca todavía en llamas y el agente Hellboy llegó a los segundos después todavía tras ella.

—Tu no entiendes. Nada será lo mismo desde ahora en adelante pero tu no cambias, Red. No cambias—la agente dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Cerró los ojos y de a poco las llamas se auto extinguieron hasta desaparecer por completo. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Nuala. Este era entonces su poder, la Piroquinesis. Era primera vez que lo presenciaba. La agente Sherman podía controlar el fuego a su gusto.

—¿A qué te refieres?—el agente Hellboy preguntó mientras abría una lata de cerveza y se desplomaba sobre el sillón frente al sofá.

Abraham lanzó una mirada a Nuala rogando que perdonara a sus amigos por ponerla nerviosa y armar tanto desorden. Podía conectar mentalmente con él si se concentraba. No era algo que le sucediera con frecuencia, ni menos aún con alguien de otra especie. Él llegó a su lado y arrimó una silla contra el sofá a su izquierda. La agente Sherman se puso de pie y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde el agente Hellboy estaba. Tomó su mano de piedra en ambas diminutas suyas.

—Red, estoy embarazada. Serás padre.

Las duras facciones del agente Hellboy se desencajaron hasta dejarlo hecho una piedra. Sus ojos de pupilas amarillas claras quedaron anonadados. Ambos se miraron. Dejó la lata de cerveza en el suelo y con la mano libre aventuró a rozar el vientre de la agente Sherman. La encaró.

—¿Qué?—balbuceó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Seré padre?

La agente Sherman asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Se fundieron en un apretado abrazo y sollozaron entre risas. De reojo a su izquierda Nuala notó a Abraham observar a sus amigos inamovible.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Blue? ¡Seré padre! ¡Un pequeño diablillo!—el agente Hellboy estalló en júbilo y tomó a su compañera en los brazos. Ella pegó un grito al elevarse del sofá y entre risas salieron de la biblioteca.

Un hombre del personal de servicio entró empujando un carro con la bandeja que traía una tetera de té y dos tazas. Abraham sirvió ambas y las llevó al sofá. Nuala tomó la suya en las manos y respiró el dulce aroma del té de Rooibos. Bebió un sorbo y permitió que el calor bajando por su esófago la tranquilizara.

—Yo lo sabía—dijo Abraham de pronto—. Investigábamos la escena del crimen en la casa de remates Blackwood's cuando por accidente toqué el abdomen de Liz. Ha de tener más de un mes de gestación. Seré tío—dijo con más sorpresa que emoción en la voz.

 _«La escena del crimen en la casa de remates Blackwood's»_. Nuada. ¿Cuántas vidas había cobrado su sed de guerra? De pronto recordó lo que Abraham le había compartido hace semanas atrás cuando su hermano todavía estaba prisionero a metros de distancia de la biblioteca. El agente Krauss había dado su razón por la cual le torturaba de tal forma. El gobierno de los humanos deseaba hacerse con la corona completa de Bethmoora. La Princesa nunca creyó aquello que supuestamente los motivaba a conseguirla. No se trataba de neutralizar la inminente amenaza elfa, sino que querían poseer el Ejército Dorado para sí. Le dolía admitirlo pero debía coincidir con su hermano. La avaricia de los humanos no conocía límites. La corona de Bethmoora y las atribuciones que conlleva era y por siempre sería elfa. Su padre había muerto a manos de Nuada por mantener el pacto de paz con los humanos. Nuala no permitiría que los humanos les arrebataran el último bastión de la cultura elfa. Por otro lado, su hermano tampoco debía hacerse con ella ni con el mapa con la ubicación del Ejército Dorado. La solución parecía ser una sola.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿Deseas que te escolte a tu habitación?

Nuala dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro y estiró su mano izquierda con la palma hacia Abraham. Él conectó la suya derecha. Abraham parpadeó contadas veces. La Princesa leyó desde su mente la respuesta. _«Liz»_. Nuala se abrió la bata y se llevó las manos al abdomen. Sin importar qué prenda vistiera, siempre usaba el corsé dorado en forma de rombo que albergaba la última pieza de la corona. La sacó de sus seguros y la observó.

 _«Nuala»_.

Se remeció completa como un choque telúrico. Encajó la pieza de la corona de vuelta en el corsé y se cerró la bata con manos torpes temblorosas. Abraham la miró inquieto.

—Está aquí—balbuceó con horror en la voz—. Mi hermano está aquí.

Abraham corrió hacia la pared y apretó el botón de emergencia. Enseguida las fuertes sirenas resonaron el insistente pitido desde las alturas hasta ensordecerla. A los segundos una horda de agentes de traje y corbata llegaron armados a la biblioteca y a sus espaldas, los agentes Hellboy, Sherman y Krauss. Desde el pasillo Nuala escuchó a los agentes luchar y forcejear con Nuada. Conocía el ruido que su lanza hacía al girarla a toda velocidad como hélice. Era rápido y letal. El mejor y último guerrero elfo. Abraham la protegió con su propio cuerpo. A pocos metros frente suya, el agente Hellboy resguardaba la entrada cuan obstáculo imposible de sortear. La agente Sherman avanzó hacia su dirección, se posicionó a su izquierda y se prendió en llamas. Nuada se acercaba derribando a cada agente a su paso como meros peones de ajedrez. De reojo el agente Krauss se acercó a su lado.

—Me puede entregar la pieza de la corona a mí, Su Alteza—dijo en marcado acento alemán.

Nuala lo ignoró. Se arrimó a Abraham hasta estrujar su brazo con ambas manos. Él permaneció como escudo viviente frente suyo. Nuada apareció en el umbral de la biblioteca. Giró la lanza hasta guardarla bajo su brazo y avanzó con determinación hacia ella. Nuala tragó saliva. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de conectar con él. _«Hermano, recapacita. Detente. Nadie quiere la guerra. Tú tampoco. Llévame a casa»_. No obtuvo respuesta. El agente Hellboy y Nuada se enfrentaron en batalla.

—¡No hieras al Príncipe, Red!—Abraham gritó—. ¡Herirás a la Princesa también!

—¡Lo sé, Blue! ¡Maldita sea!—el agente Hellboy gritó agitado mientras bloqueaba con su mano de piedra cada intento de estocada de Nuada.

Su hermano logró derribar al agente Hellboy al piso. Lo inmovilizó con la punta de la lanza pinchando su garganta.

—¿Me darás la pieza de la corona?—habló por primera vez y la miró directo a los ojos.

Nuala negó con la cabeza incapaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. El agente Hellboy golpeó la lanza por el mango hasta alejarla de su cuello y rápido se impulsó y se puso de pie. Nuada volvió al ataque, esta vez saltó por encima del agente y con la parte trasera de la lanza lo golpeó por la espalda hasta desplomarlo al suelo. Aterrizó sobre él y atracó el filo de la lanza contra su cuello otra vez.

—La pieza, Nuala.

La Princesa miró discreta hacia su izquierda. _«Elizabeth»_. La agente Sherman respondió a su llamado y dio un paso más cerca de ella. Nuala se abrió la bata y sacó la pieza de la corona de su corsé. La presentó frente suya.

—¡Su Alteza, no!—Abraham y el agente Krauss gritaron al unísono.

Nuada todavía tenía al agente Hellboy reducido en el suelo bajo el filo de su lanza. Sus ojos ámbar destellaron al ver la pieza. En un solo movimiento raudo Nuala extendió la pieza hacia la agente Sherman a su izquierda. La tomó en sus manos a fuego vivo. La Princesa aguantó estoica las llamas quemarle la piel de su mano. Nuada lo sintió también en la suya.

—¡NO!—Nuada gritó y se precipitó sobre la agente Sherman.

Era demasiado tarde. El oro puro de la pieza se derritió en sus manos. Las gotas de oro aterrizaron sobre el piso alfombrado. Nuada se abalanzó sobre Nuala fuera de sí mas la agente Sherman le cerró el paso como una barricada en llamas. Nuala dio un paso atrás. El calor abrasivo del fuego comenzó a marearla. Perdió el equilibrio. Abraham la atajó en sus brazos. El agente Hellboy se puso de pie.

—Se acabó, _Su Orteza_ —el agente dijo a espaldas de Nuada—. Ahora si quieres exterminar a los humanos tendrás que hacerlo con tus propias manos y mandar a la guerra a los pocos guerreros elfos que te quedan. Los mandarás a una misión suicida y terminarás por extinguir a tu raza.

El director de la agencia, el humano Tom Manning, apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y desorientado observó la situación con la cara dominada de confusión. Cuando avistó a Nuada, gritó la orden a sus agentes para que lo capturaran.

—Déjalo ir, Manning—la agente Sherman dijo todavía frente a Nuala como escudo de fuego—ya no tiene con qué amedrentarnos.

 _«Pagarás caro la traición, hermana. No solo has traicionado a tu hermano, sino también a tu futuro rey y a todo tu pueblo»_.

Nuada se retiró sin palabras. Los agentes de traje y corbata le abrieron el paso mas lo apuntaron con sus armas hasta que salió de las instalaciones.

La Princesa recuperó la compostura, se afirmó de Abraham para pararse bien en sus dos pies. La felicitó por su accionar. Todos los ojos estaban en ella. Se abrió paso hasta llegar frente al agente Krauss.

—Torturaste a mi hermano, y por extensión a mí, persiguiendo una corona que no estaba por completo en su posesión—dijo con tono firme. El agente dejó escapar el humo por las branquias mecánicas—. Un día fuiste un humano mas a pesar de tu forma actual, la avaricia de tu raza no te ha abandonado. La corona de Bethmoora es y será siempre elfa. Completa o no. Mi padre murió honrando el pacto de paz con los humanos y ahora acabo de destruir la corona del trono de mi pueblo para proteger a la Humanidad como él hizo. Me costará el destierro por parte de los míos y el desprecio eterno de mi hermano, mi única familia.

El agente Krauss esbozó toda una verborrea del porqué el gobierno de los Estados Unidos deseaba a toda costa poseer la llave para despertar al Ejército Dorado. Ya nada importaba. El único y más efectivo brazo armado de los elfos permanecería para siempre dormido pues la corona no podría nunca completarse para despertarlos. Una pieza forjada por oro mágico duende hace miles de años, confiada por su padre en sus manos para protegerla con su vida se había derretido en cosa de segundos. Sin corona completa, el trono de Bethmoora se quedaría para siempre vacante pues Nuada no juraría sobre una corona cuya pieza clave ya no era más. El reino se desmoronaría. El frágil y milenario legado de los elfos comenzaba a evaporarse como el viento se lleva los granos finos de arena hasta dejar nada. Con este acto, la Princesa supo que desde ese día en adelante se convertiría en una sin tierra. Las puertas de Bethmoora no se abrirían nunca más para ella.


	17. Chapter 17

La gran variedad de teorías que trataban de explicar la desaparición de Loreto Clair iban desde lo lógico y sensato referente a su cuestionado estado de salud, hasta lo sensacionalista especulando que había cometido suicidio o que estaba internada en una clínica de rehabilitación para drogadictos y que su sello discográfico estaba tapando la verdad. Por suerte ninguna de ellas hacía referencia a la A.I.D.P. ni a su cáncer. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Si Loreto hubiera ido a tiempo al médico y le hubieran detectado el tumor maligno en su estómago a través de exámenes, habría vivido el inevitable choque sicológico que la enfermedad trae consigo como todos los pacientes. Habría hablado con sus padres, habrían llorado juntos y se habría internado en alguna clínica a envenenar su cuerpo con quimioterapia por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Los síntomas siempre estuvieron allí pero ella no quiso verlos como tampoco nadie a su alrededor se percató o quiso mencionarlos. Loreto era una de las artistas que mejor vendía en la disquera. Las entradas a sus conciertos se agotaban en cosa de minutos, su agenda estaba programada por años a venir. Giras, vídeos para los sencillos de cada álbum, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, sesiones de grabación en el estudio, participaciones misceláneas en programas de televisión, eventos de beneficencia, estrenos y fiestas de otros colegas músicos. Así por los últimos diez años. Al principio cuando era otra cantautora independiente más que tocaba en bares, pequeños teatros y vestíbulos de hoteles, pasaba estrecheces económicas y debía gestionar todo sola, pero contaba con más tiempo. Salía con Heather, veían películas en casa, tenía un novio, visitaba a sus padres. ¡Incluso tenía unos kilos extra en el cuerpo! Todo estalló con «My Truth», su tercer álbum de estudio. El viaje desde entonces era una resbalada sinfín en picada desde el tobogán más alto. No había forma de detenerse. Un mes desaparecida había sido suficiente para llenar revistas, diarios y blogs de teorías conspiratorias.

Luego de la conversación con el Príncipe Nuada, Loreto no tuvo otra opción que verlo alejarse hasta salir de su morada. Se había quedado sola en un lugar extraño y a metros bajo tierra con criaturas mágicas que hablaban otros idiomas y que podrían aniquilarla sin esfuerzo. La amable sirvienta elfa que había cocinado la deliciosa y reconfortante cena insistió que descansara aunque fuera unas pocas horas para recuperar sueño y que, si al despertar Loreto deseaba subir a la superficie, sería ella misma quien la guiaría. Así ocurrió. No supo por cuánto tiempo durmió, era imposible saberlo sin luz de día ni ventanas. Aparecieron en la gran puerta en el interior de la bodega abandonada cerca del puente Brooklyn. La elfa se quedó al otro lado, el día ya había amanecido. Se retrajo cuando notó los débiles rayos de luz llegar a su piel pálida. La puerta se cerró y la elfa desapareció tras ella como uno de los muchos habitantes mágicos del mundo subterráneo. Si lo contara no se lo creería nadie. A los pocos pasos los transeúntes la apuntaban y grababan con celulares como un ejército de _Paparazzi_ aficionados. Caminó hasta pillar un taxi libre y rápido se montó escapando de un par de personas que insistían en preguntar dónde había estado y si acaso estaba bien. El taxista también la había mirado como si fuera un zombie recién levantado de la tumba. Loreto se limitó a decir su dirección y se aseguró de triplicar la paga por la carrera con tal que mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre ella y su paradero.

Llegó a su departamento en el Upper East Side de Nueva York. Abrió las persianas metálicas externas y admiró las aguas calmas del East River y sus embarcaciones avanzando en cámara lenta. Las vistas al río era una de las razones por las que había comprado aquel espacioso piso en el barrio alto de la ciudad. Era un oasis de tranquilidad en el medio de la locura de la Gran Manzana. Todo olía a encierro. Abrió las ventanas de par en par y salió al balcón. El día estaba soleado pero fresco, el otoño se despedía y el invierno se aproximaba con temperaturas bajas a primera hora de la mañana. A los pocos minutos de aparecer en su balcón, Loreto avistó un par de _Paparazzi_ desde los edificios aledaños apuntando objetivos de cámaras fotográficas de exagerado tamaño directo hacia ella. Su teléfono de red fija sonó. La paz había terminado. Era su representante. Debió alejar el aparato del oído mientras el hombre gritaba su angustia y preocupación por ella. Luego comenzó a contar con lujo de detalles todos los traspiés que había sufrido cancelando conciertos, dando entrevistas, rechazando contratos y anulando el trato con el Gran Teatro para su residencia. En ningún momento preguntó cómo se encontraba.

—Mitch, tengo cáncer—Loreto dijo sin más.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea quedó mudo. Loreto cortó la llamada. Se dejó caer sobre su sofá boca abajo y exhaló agotada. ¡Qué lejos estaba de Bethmoora! Una media hora en taxi, un universo entero de distancia. Se obligó a levantarse y arrastró los pies al baño en suite. Se desnudó y metió bajo la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente le masajeara la piel. Se jabonó y palpó el ínfimo punto en su bíceps izquierdo donde la bala había entrado. Apenas se notaba. Pasó la mano por las cinco cicatrices pequeñas esparcidas por su abdomen. Ya estaban cerradas completamente. Salió de la ducha y agarró su computador portátil. Buscó recomendaciones sobre los mejores oncólogos de la ciudad. Las listas de espera para una primera consulta eran de meses o años. Devolvió la llamada a su representante.

—Si me quieres ayudar, te mandaré los datos de contacto de oncólogos. Consígueme una hora lo más rápido posible y te perdono por no haberme preguntado por un instante cómo mierda estoy ni cómo me siento.

Se quedó todo el día encerrada en su departamento. Tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas, mensajes en su contestadora y cientos de correos electrónicos en su bandeja de entrada. Sus padres, amigos, colegas, la gente del Gran Teatro, otros del estudio, de la disquera y decenas de periodistas de canales de televisión y revistas. ¿Qué diría? ¿Que había participado en la captura del Príncipe de los Elfos y que en el proceso, un hombre pez había descubierto que tenía un tumor maligno en el estómago? Prendió el televisor plasma y de inmediato se arrepintió. Un programa mostraba fotos de ella capturadas aquella mañana a la salida de la bodega abandonada en el puente Brooklyn. Se encerró en su habitación, bajó las persianas y durmió.

Tres días más pasaron sin salir. Llamó por comida a domicilio y decidió acampar en sus cuatro paredes como único refugio contra los lentes de los _Paparazzi_. El mundo afuera, el que siempre conoció, parecía ahora ajeno y frío. Las semanas en la agencia entre las criaturas paranormales y seres con poderes especiales, las pocas horas en compañía del Príncipe Nuada y la rápida visita al mundo subterráneo que era su reinado la hicieron cuestionarse todo. Tal era la situación, el Príncipe tenía razón. Los humanos destruían todo a su paso. ¡Se mataban entre sí! Había sido ingenua siquiera sugerir que podría considerar una salida pacífica para asegurar a su gente un retorno seguro y garantizado a la superficie. Su estirpe era lo más cercano a ver la cara de la historia personificada en un grupo selecto de seres milenarios. Y a pesar de su jerarquía en el planeta, sabiduría y conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de miles de años, habían sido empujados a vivir bajo tierra como quien bota un mueble viejo. Comprendía su ira, mas no podía compartir la forma en la que el Príncipe quería resolver el conflicto. La matanza sería total. El holocausto definitivo de la raza humana. Ella también era una humana. Había dicho que no le haría daño y quiso creerle pero, en el contexto de la guerra, ¿se permitiría un guerrero experimentado e inteligente como él el lujo de mostrar un patrón de comportamiento que lo dejara en evidencia frente al enemigo? Ya había cometido ese error y había terminado preso en una cámara de torturas por casi cuatro semanas completas. Podrían haber sido muchas más si Loreto no hubiera interferido.

Sus pensamientos estaban con el Príncipe, su hermana y su gente. La expresión de fascinación e inmediato terror de la elfa en la puerta de la bodega al avistar la temprana mañana le partió el corazón. Por otro lado, Loreto debía visitar un médico pronto, uno humano, mas en tres días no obtuvo señales de vida de su representante. Odiaba tener que hacer uso de sus privilegios y usar su fama para conseguir una cita con un oncólogo pero si no lo hacía, quizás sería demasiado tarde.

El pitido insistente la despertó. Oscuridad total. Loreto saltó despavorida sobre su cama y se impulsó hasta ponerse de pie. Prendió la lámpara y buscó frenética por el teléfono de casa y su móvil. Rogó que fuera Mitch con noticias sobre una hora para ver a un oncólogo. Tomó ambos aparatos en las manos pero estaban mudos. El pitido insistió. Frunció el ceño y fue a la puerta principal. ¿Quién tocaba el timbre? La noche ya había caído, el reloj de pared en el salón marcaba pasadas las dos de la mañana. Revisó por la mirilla pero no reconoció al hombre parado al otro lado.

 _«Loreto, soy Nuada»_.

La boca de su estómago se apretó de expectación. ¿El Príncipe? Lucía como un tipo cualquiera. Loreto abrió la puerta dubitativa. El hombre la clavó con la mirada. Recitó algo en ese idioma ancestral que sus oídos reconocieron inmediatamente. Y el Príncipe volvió a aparecer frente sus ojos. Loreto sonrió a todo lo ancho de la cara y lo hizo pasar. Quiso abrazarlo fuerte por la cintura y arrimarse a su pecho.

 _«Antes que la guerra comience te buscaré. Ahora que conozco tu energía podré encontrarte. Podrás refugiarte aquí y traer a tus padres. Esto do lo que puedo prometer»_.

Loreto tragó saliva. El momento había llegado. El exterminio de toda la raza humana. El Príncipe caminó por el salón de su departamento a trancadas lentas pero fuertes como si estuviera descubriendo un territorio inhóspito. Avanzó hacia el sofá en U y volteó hacia ella.

—¿Comenzará pronto la guerra?—Loreto susurró y aguantó el escalofríos que sus palabras desataron por su espina dorsal—. ¿Debo ir ya por mis padres?

El Príncipe se sacó el cinturón de donde colgaba su espada y descalzó la lanza de la espalda. Dejó caer ambas armas sobre la gruesa alfombra de pelo blanco y se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos.

—No habrá guerra alguna—pronunció gutural.

Loreto caminó tentativa hacia él y lentamente tomó asiento a su lado derecho.

—¿Por qué no?

El Príncipe elevó la cabeza y apoyó ambos codos sobre sus gruesos muslos. La encaró por entre los cabellos oxigenados cubriendo su mirada a medias.

—Porque he sido traicionado—dijo y dejó caer la cabeza. La punta de sus cabellos casi rozaba sus largas botas de cuero negro talladas.

Loreto aguantó la respiración. Su voz sonó cargada de dolor.

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El Príncipe volvió a encararla.

—Por que no sabía dónde más ir.


	18. Chapter 18

La Princesa Nuala había terminado de hacer lo que consideraba correcto. Había destrozado la última pieza de la corona de Bethmoora frente a los ojos de su hermano.

—He sido traicionado por sangre de mi sangre. La herida nunca cicatrizará—el Príncipe dijo con la voz temblorosa a punto de quebrarse.

Por todo su poder, destreza y sabiduría milenaria, quien estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo era un hombre, más bien un elfo, abatido. Seguía en la misma posición. Los antebrazos sobre los muslos, las manos entrelazadas, la mirada al frente. Loreto apenas podía distinguir su perfil por entre la cortina de sus largos cabellos lisos oxigenados. Estaba en shock.

—Maté a mi padre en vano. No soy digno de ser su sucesor. La corona permanecerá por siempre incompleta. Bethmoora se quedará sin rey y para siempre bajo tierra.

¿Qué podía decir Loreto para animarlo? Decidió callar. Quiso consolarlo de alguna forma pero todo lo que cruzaba por su mente incluía un tipo de contacto físico que no estaba segura le gustaría al Príncipe. Desconocía cómo los elfos lidiaban con este tipo de dolor. No sabía si solo quería ser escuchado o si esperaba algo más de ella.

—No recuerdo el verde brilloso de las hojas de los árboles bajo los rayos del sol ni su caricia de calor sobre mi piel—susurró entrecortado y, todavía ensimismado, bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra—. El destello del día sobre la nieve fresca, las aguas transparentes de algún canal, la marea baja a temprana mañana en la costa de Bethmoora y la alta, al atardecer. Los caballos cabalgando libres por los prados, los pájaros cantando perdidos en lo alto del bosque. No recuerdo los colores de un arcoíris—pronunció y su voz se quebró.

El Príncipe cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas y colgaron de la fuerte línea de su quijada hasta aterrizar sobre sus botas. Loreto tragó saliva por el súbito nudo en su garganta. Aventuró la mano en su dirección, con delicadeza enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos y los apartó detrás de su oreja. El Príncipe giró la cabeza hasta encararla. Solo entonces se percató de la discreta punta de su oreja y las cicatrices circulares en su sien. No parecían cicatrices. Estas y la que cruzaba su cara de pómulo a pómulo eran de ser marcas de nacimiento. Atajó sus lágrimas con el pulgar y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos apenas levitando por su piel. Era aspera y porosa. La miró a los ojos con los suyos ámbar inundados de llanto.

_«Estoy extenuado. No quiero luchar más»_.

Su voz dentro de su mente ya no era motivo de pánico. Loreto acercó su mano izquierda hacia la suya derecha. La acarició y tomó en la suya. Era grande y de piel áspera. El Príncipe contempló anonadado como Loreto entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y acariciaba su dorso con el pulgar. Se la llevó contra su boca y depositó un beso mudo. Nuada la observó boquiabierto.

—Te puedes quedar aquí esta noche si quieres—Loreto susurró y tomó su gran mano en ambas suyas contra su mejilla.

El Príncipe alternó la mirada incrédula entre su mano atrapada en las suyas y su rostro como si tratara con esfuerzo de entender. Se fijó en los ventanales frontales. Las persianas metálicas externas estaban recogidas y el perfil de Nueva York de madrugada se dibujaba a lo lejos desde el otro lado del East River.

—El sol brillará con fuerza al amanecer—pensó en voz alta con la mirada puesta en las afueras.

Loreto se puso de pie y buscó el control remoto de las persianas. Apretó el botón y las bajó por completo. El salón quedó en penurias. Encendió una lámpara de pie y reguló la luz hasta dejar su intensidad similar a la de un candelabro.

—Diseño alemán. Apenas las vi en Alemania quise instalarlas aquí. No entra un rayo de luz durante el día, te lo prometo.

El Príncipe esbozó algo semejante a una sonrisa asimétrica.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? Podemos llamar por comida vegana para ti—Loreto ofreció con su mejor tono amable.

El Príncipe ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Hay muchos restaurantes de comida vegana cruda y cocida en Nueva York—Loreto dijo y rápido fue a por su computador portátil y el teléfono de casa a la habitación.

Al volver al sofá, Nuada seguía igual de confundido. Su completo despiste sobre el mundo moderno de los humanos la enterneció. Loreto buscó rauda un restaurante afín y pidió dos porciones de su menú más completo.

—Cuarenta minutos—avisó y se sentó de vuelta en el sofá a su derecha.

El Príncipe se puso de pie de repente.

—Debo volver. No quiero importunar—dijo seco y alcanzó el cinturón de su espada del suelo.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente que debes hacer? ¿No me recibiste tú acaso en tu hogar?—Loreto dijo y se irguió frente a él. Debió mirar hacia el techo para encararlo. Se subió al sofá y lo volteó por los hombros. Logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al verla al fin a una altura similar—. Déjame mimarte. Comemos algo, escuchamos música, charlamos, bebemos vino. Te sentirás un poco mejor. Es lo que los humanos hacemos cuando queremos acompañar a un amigo que está triste.

El Príncipe sonrió. Sus ojos destellaron por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Un calor expansivo nació desde el pecho de Loreto y la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Quiso arrojarse a sus brazos y estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería abrumarlo. Tomó sus manos en las suyas.

—Me dijiste que era tu amiga por haberte ayudado a escapar de la agencia. Bueno, cuando un amigo mío sufre, aquí estoy para escucharlo, abrirle las puertas de mi casa y darle todo mi tiempo y atención.

Nuada la interrogó con la mirada como si todavía le costara trabajo confiar en ella o creerle. Rezongó una risa tímida y se quitó el cinturón de la espada. Loreto se bajó del sofá y sirvió dos copas de vino. El Príncipe la aceptó reticente. No sabía si bebía alcohol ni, para qué decir, brebajes humanos alcohólicos. Este en particular era de una pequeña viña orgánica en Italia. Loreto se había traído un par de botellas desde su último concierto en el país del sur de Europa. Cuando vio al Príncipe oler sospechoso el contenido quiso aclararle que en realidad era un vino estrictamente vegano y biológico, pero no fue necesario.

—Ya lo sé, ya te oí—dijo divertido y apuntó la frente de Loreto con su índice.

Ambos rieron y chocaron las copas. Lo observó intrigada a su reacción. El Príncipe bebió un sorbo corto con la mirada perdida en el piso. Masticó el sabor cuan catador profesional y dio otro sorbo.

—No está mal—fue su veredicto.

Loreto se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y subió los pies hasta abrazarse las rodillas. El Príncipe se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como si meditara. La espalda siempre recta y el mentón en alto. Comenzaba a lucir otra vez como el Príncipe lleno de orgullo y dignidad que había conocido.

—¿Cómo conoces mi música?—Loreto preguntó de repente—. La agente Sherman me dijo que te gustaba mi música pero no me recuerdo haber visto ninguna radio, televisor ni computador en tu morada.

—No es necesario. Nada supera el sonido en vivo de un teatro—dijo y bebió de su copa.

Una gota de vino quedó anclada a la comisura de su boca oscura. Loreto aguantó las ganas de secarla con el pulgar.

—Entonces de verdad estuviste presente en el primer concierto de mi residencia en el teatro. ¿Utilizaste algún conjuro para mimetizarte entre el público como lo hiciste ahora para llegar aquí?

—Estaba en el ático.

Loreto abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Y no te pillaron?—preguntó intrigada y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como él encarándolo.

El Príncipe negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca nadie sube allá arriba. Los áticos son como las cloacas. Siempre abandonadas y reducidas a un mero botadero. Hay un montón de aparatos en desuso, polvo, oscuridad y arañas.

Loreto se remeció con asco. Nuada sonrió divertido.

—Apuesto que las arañas te reconocen al pasar. Eres su Príncipe después de todo. El Príncipe de todos los animales y la naturaleza. ¿No te hacen una reverencia equilibradas en sus patitas traseras y con las seis restantes alabándote?

El Príncipe se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo porqué los humanos temen a los insectos, se comen algunos animales y mantienen otros en casa como miembros de la familia. Todas las criaturas son iguales. Los insectos tienen su razón de existir. Las arañas se comen a las moscas, los sapos se las comen también.

—A nadie le gusta las moscas. Tienen demasiados ojos. No confío en las moscas.

Nuada rió otra vez y negó con los ojos cerrados. Su risa era ronca, exquisita. Loreto lo observó. Por un instante se olvidó que quien la acompañaba no era humano. A un nivel básico universal, todos los seres, independiente de su origen, naturaleza o edad, deseaban vivir en paz. La comunicación era posible si se trata. Su hermana había hecho lo correcto pero en el proceso le había roto el corazón.

—¿Qué otros músicos humanos te gustan?—Loreto preguntó y bebió un sorbo de vino de su copa.

Nuada elevó el ceño y perdió la mirada en el techo.

—Tantos que no los recuerdos a todos—bebió un sorbo de vino—. A fines del siglo XVI me gustaba escalar al ático de la _Oude Kerk_ de Amsterdam y escuchar los coros de Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck. Nunca los he podido olvidar. Me fascinaba la capacidad de crear sonidos perfectamente armoniosos con las voces humanas. A principios del siglo XVIII pasé una temporada en Leipzig solamente para escuchar los conciertos de órgano de Johann Sebastian Bach. Tocaba en distintas catedrales de la ciudad. Un hombre muy laborioso. Se movía de un lado al otro con diligencia. Siempre cargaba con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Finales del siglo XVIII en Viena fue interesante con las óperas que Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart estrenaba. Una tras la otra. Para asistir debía usar el conjuro para alterar mi aspecto pues los áticos de los teatros en ese tiempo no estaban tan abandonados como hoy. Al contrario, los usaban como centro de operaciones mecánicos para la escenografía.

Loreto quedó boquiabierta.

—¡¿Asististe a los estrenos de las óperas de Mozart?!—dijo fascinada.

El Príncipe la observó divertido. Acercó su mano e hizo el ademán de atajar algo justo en frente de su mirada atónita.

—Tienes estrellas en los ojos—dijo sonriente sin quitar la mirada de la suya.

Fue incapaz de controlar el rubor que la atacó. El Príncipe hizo como si soltara las estrellas en el aire con un soplido y la miró sonriente.

—Si—respondió y bebió de su copa—. Tu voz me recuerda a la de Ella Fitzgerald. Su canto llenaba toda la sala y más allá. Su voz se parecía a esta copa de vino—contempló la suya en su mano—rojo sangre y llena de dulce amargo en el paladar. Su corazón era puro como el tuyo.

—¡¿La conociste?!—Loreto estalló y casi se abalanza sobre el Príncipe.

Sonrió divertido a su entusiasmo.

—Actuaba en el Gran Teatro en la década de 1940.

Loreto se impulsó del sofá y fue a su alta repisa de CD. Sacó la compilación «Ella For Lovers» del 2003 y la tocó en su estéreo. Volvió al sofá junto a Nuada. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Totalmente perdido en la música. Loreto sonrió. Por primera vez lucía relajado, distendido. Con cuidado se arrimó al respaldo y lo imitó. La voz de doña Ella inundaba como denso jarabe sus oídos a los románticos acordes del piano. Loreto chocó su copa de vino con la suya. Lo sacó de su trance musical. Esbozó media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te gusta la música de los humanos? Pensé que nos despreciabas a todos por igual—Loreto dijo tentativa a sus palabras.

—La música es luz. Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida tratando de volver a la luz. Ilumina el corazón, sana heridas del alma, transciende más allá del entendimiento. Enamora—Bebió de su copa y mató el último sorbo—. Nuala se equivoca, sé qué piensa y siente de mí sobre de mi período de auto exilio. Siempre quise volver a Bethmoora pero me era imposible aceptar la humillación de vivir bajo la tierra siendo el príncipe de los Hijos de la Tierra. Odié a mi padre por demasiado tiempo hasta envenenarme el corazón con su mero recuerdo. Si he sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin perder mi sanidad mental, es por la música y aquellos que como tú dedican su vida a regalar su don al mundo.

Una sensación de modestia abrumadora envolvió a Loreto. Comparada con los gigantes de la música de todos los tiempos, ella no era más que una niña mimada y afortunada. Todo lo que escribía y componía era para ella. Algunas canciones eran historias personales mientras que otras, pensamientos sueltos en un intento burdo de poesía que calzaba con los acordes lo suficiente para convertirlos en un tema musical. Expresar solamente a través de un instrumento o una orquesta y lograr decir lo esencial con lo mínimo, esa era la verdadera meta. Demasiadas palabras y rimas enredaban el mensaje, progresiones armónicas a las que Chopin se remecería de asco.

—No te hagas eso—el Príncipe dijo de pronto y tomó su cara en ambas manos.

Por un mili segundo olvidó cómo respirar. No pudo evitar mirar su boca oscura entreabierta de labios finos. Los taninos del vino comenzaban de a poco desinhibirla. La voz terciopelada de doña Ella Fitzgerald sonando desde el estéreo en la lontananza también contribuyó a embriagarla aún más. El Príncipe se apartó de ella y se arrimó hasta descansar la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y la pared.

—Tu voz es un don, Loreto—el Príncipe dijo con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y los ojos cerrados—. Cuando el dolor en el pecho ya no tiene grieta por donde escapar, en esos momentos que la oscuridad total ha pesado toneladas sobre mis hombros, cuando he buscado desesperado una razón para seguir con vida, ha sido la música la que ha estirado su mano dentro del pozo hasta elevarme. Y desde el comienzo del nuevo milenio has sido tú quien me ha emborrachado con tu voz—el Príncipe dijo, abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en su copa de vino—. Los breves momentos escuchándote en vivo desde el altillo de algún teatro me han llenado el corazón de paz y luz. En una existencia solitaria e inmortal en las sombras, he aprendido a apreciarlos como escasos oasis en el desierto vasto. Eres como una compañera con quien conversar en las noches a los acordes de tu piano y voz. El mundo entero cierra los ojos y respira en paz cuando te escucha cantar, y yo también.

Se sonrojó nuevamente y esta vez el Príncipe lo notó. Loreto bajó la mirada envuelta en un súbito manto de cohibición poco común en ella. Lo miró a los ojos y trató de buscar la veracidad de sus palabras. Él le correspondió la mirada y pestañeó una vez para pronto fijarla en su copa. Bebió el resto de su contenido de un solo sorbo y se concentró en frente como si tratara adrede de evitar el contacto visual. Era la cosa más linda y emotiva que nadie había dicho sobre su música. Loreto nunca se imaginó significar tanto para alguien sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Observó a Nuada a corta distancia en el sofá. No había nadie más en el mundo remotamente similar a él. Ni en sus facciones, su naturaleza, su vida, su origen. Era único. El último príncipe de su raza. Sintió el imperativo de protegerlo, ayudarlo, acurrucarlo contra su pecho, abrigarlo del frío, cuidarlo de la luz. Acompañarlo. No era primera vez que su pecho experimentaba tal emoción, mas todas las veces que la había albergado en el corazón fue en vano y por personas que no merecían todo lo noble y bueno que Loreto sintió por ellos. El amor se desgasta, o quizás el corazón se cansa de ilusionarse para solo recibir dolor de vuelta. Sin embargo, ahora latía fuerte y esperanzado con fuerza nueva como una adolescente sin experiencia de vida. Era absurdo. Ya no era una niña, Loreto era una mujer hecha y derecha con la vida armada. Era absurdo siquiera considerar tales sentimientos por un ser como el Príncipe Nuada. Un ser que se debía a su estirpe y con una disyuntiva de peso en las manos como las ha habido pocas en la historia de la Humanidad. Si algo había aprendido en las últimas semanas es que la vida es demasiado corta. Cualquier día puede ser el último. ¿Por qué cuestionamos tanto lo que sentimos con todo tipo de criterios aprendidos a la edad que el cinismo ya ha ganado terreno en el corazón? Loreto bebió el resto de su vino, dejó la copa en suelo y buscó una mano de Nuada por sobre el sofá. Él bajó la mirada desde el horizonte y quedó mirando su gesto. La apretó en la suya. Si leía su mente tal vez ya estaba enterado qué estaba sintiendo Loreto. Si ella era un libro tan abierto para él, no había siquiera necesidad de arruinar su latir con intentos de explicación donde el lenguaje no alcanza a expresar su dimensión ni peso. Nuada rodeó sus dedos con los suyos y los estrechó. Se miraron a los ojos. El abismo de sus iris dilatados enmarcados por sus pupilas doradas destellaban en el salón a la luz tenue de la lámpara de pie. Parpadeó lento y exhaló como un suspiro agotado. Su pecho se inundó hasta agolpar la garganta y los ojos de un océano avasallador de sentir. ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido. Ya era demasiado tarde para buscar explicación. Demasiado tarde para volver atrás.


	19. Chapter 19

El Príncipe terminó su comida con una sonrisa en los labios. Se había sacado sus protecciones del pecho y los antebrazos. Vestía un gabán azul oscuro casi negro con pantalones a juego y la sección media de color dorado con el símbolo de Bethmoora como sujetador de su cinturón de seda del mismo color. Todos sus atuendos lucían como si hubieran sido zurcidos sobre su cuerpo. Se alineaban perfecto a su silueta esbelta y alta. Bebieron el resto de la botella de vino y abrieron otra. Eran pasado las cuatro de la mañana mas el tiempo se había detenido dentro de su departamento. No mostraba señal de cansancio. Esta hora, la madrugada, era su día. Loreto, en cambio, luchó contra el bostezo inminente. No quería que la noche acabara. Estaba embelesada escuchándolo. Aprovechó de preguntar qué o quién había producido el remezón telúrico horas antes de su primer concierto de residencia en el Gran Teatro. Le contó sobre el origen del dios del bosque, el Elemental. Aquel que el Príncipe había liberado esa noche era el último de su especie. El agente Hellboy lo había matado con tres disparos certeros. Nuada no fue capaz de ocultar su dolor al recordar.

—Los Elementales dan y destruyen toda vida sobre el planeta. Su savia alimenta de verdor hasta el inerte pavimento—dijo con orgullo en la voz y la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera al frente—. También tienen el poder de sanar a cualquier criatura de la Madre Tierra.

Estaban sentados en su comedor. Loreto dejó que Nuada tomara la cabecera a su izquierda. No le importó. Se notaba por fin relajado. El vino había logrado hacerlo olvidar, aunque fuera por unas horas, el dolor que cargaba consigo. El CD llegó a su fin, Loreto tocó entonces la continuación de la compilación «For Lovers»: Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong.

—¡Deberías haberlo visto, Loreto!—alzó la voz emocionado y la encaró—. Incluso en su hora final, las esporas del Elemental convirtieron la calle y edificios aledaños en el suelo del bosque. Llovía polen, avanzaba el musgo por el asfalto y por un momento, esa esquina de la ciudad olió a tierra fértil.

Sus ojos ámbar brillaban. A la luz tenue de la lámpara de pie apenas se distinguían por debajo de su prominente ceño carente de cejas. La sombra que producía se mezclaba con la piel oscura de sus párpados y por debajo de sus ojos. Destellaban en las sombras como la mirada concentrada de un cazador felino en la noche. Podría haberlo observado por horas. Sus facciones parecían el resultado del cincel de un artista renacentista sobre el bloque de mármol. La fuerte nariz con un puente ligeramente curvo, los labios delgados de piel oscura como la de sus párpados, los pómulos marcados y soberbios, la línea de la mandíbula fuerte, la frente ancha y alta. No había rastro de barba o bigote en su rostro. Loreto sacudió la cabeza. El vino la estaba desinhibiendo. El Príncipe se percató cómo lo miraba. Sonrió a media boca y bebió el último sorbo de su copa.

—E-e-entonces ya no existen en el planeta—Loreto balbuceó y se secó las palmas sudadas sobre su pantalón de estar por casa—. ¿No quedan al menos otras criaturas igualmente poderosas bajo el comando de los elfos?

—Los semidioses del bosque—respondió de inmediato—. Su poder destructor y sanador no es tan grande como el del Elemental, pero de ellos depende en gran parte nuestra salud. Para nuestra sorpresa, cuando construimos las distintas urbes subterráneas de Bethmoora a lo largo y ancho del mundo, los descendientes del Elemental pudieron crecer y florecer bajo tierra a pesar de la escasa luz solar disponible—. El Príncipe bajó la vista y se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos. Exhaló agotado hasta desplomarse contra el respaldo de la silla—. Mis druidas temen que la biología de los semidioses del bosque también haya evolucionado como la nuestra para adaptarse a la vida subterránea y que ese cambio haya debilitado sus propiedades.

Se puso de pie de repente y fue al sofá. Se dejó caer hasta sentarse casi acostado con la espalda contra el respaldo y las piernas ancladas al suelo. Loreto dejó todo en la mesa como estaba y tentativa fue a su lado. Se sentó a su derecha de piernas cruzadas y le observó en silencio. El Príncipe cerró los ojos encarando el techo. Buscó su mano y la cubrió con la suya.

—Gracias—dijo como un suspiro cansado y apretó su mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y rezongó un risa sarcástica—. Nunca pensé que tendría una amiga humana. Nunca se deja de aprender.

Loreto sonrió mientras le observaba fascinada.

—Si tú con miles de años en el cuerpo dices que nunca se deja de aprender, ¿qué queda para mí entonces?—masculló divertida con un dejo de ironía y abrazó la mano del Príncipe sobre la suya.

Nuada abrió los ojos. Se sentó frente a ella y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara. Loreto tragó saliva e inspiró profundo. Emanaba un perfume crudo y cálido desde su cuello. Quiso enterrar la nariz en su piel y sentir su calor en sus labios. Loreto se mordió el labio inferior y aguantó en silencio la deliciosa cosquilla que remeció su vientre bajo. La miró directo a los ojos.

—Tienes el tipo de color de ojos que cambia a la luz del sol—susurró gutural—. ¿Cuál es su color real?

Loreto atinó a acariciar su mejilla. Se permitió rozar la marca que dividía su rostro de pómulo a pómulo con la yema de su índice. Luego siguieron aquellas circulares en sus sienes. El Príncipe esbozó una semi sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Disminuyó la distancia. Su corazón latió fuerte golpeando atolondrado en su pecho y zumbando en sus oídos.

—Pardos—Loreto logró susurrar. Se lamió los labios y se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada. Podía degustar su aliento a tal corta distancia—. Castaños en la noche, verdes en el día. Tristes en invierno...

—Luminosos en verano—Nuada susurró entrecortado contra su boca y acarició su mejilla.

Ardía. Cada célula de su cuerpo se incineraba a fuego lento. Trató en vano de ralentizar su respiración agitada. El Príncipe se acercó hasta rozar su rostro con el suyo. Llegó hasta su cuello e inspiró profundo contra su piel. Loreto no fue capaz de controlar el volumen del gemido que se escapó desde sus cuerdas vocales. Sintió sus labios entreabiertos rozar su cuello, subió a su oreja, avanzó por la mandíbula. Loreto cerró los ojos. El roce leve de su piel con la suya erizó sus poros allí donde fuera que lo sintiera. Su perfume natural estaba robando su último ápice de autocontrol. Su vientre bajo comenzó a derretirse de calor. Se permitió imitarlo. Rozó su cuello y mejillas con los labios entreabiertos. Lo escuchó suspirar entrecortado a su oído. Enredó sus largos dedos entre la melena suelta de Loreto y jugó con los mechones entre remolinos y masajes a su cuero cabelludo. Respiraba controlado y estable a su oído. El escalofríos nació desde la nuca y se expandió por la espalda hasta remecerla completa. Loreto entrelazó sus dedos en sus largos cabellos lisos oxigenados y calzó su mano en la fuerte línea de su quijada. Se apartó de él lo suficiente para encararlo. Sus iris dilatados dentro de sus pupilas ámbar oscurecieron aún más su mirada. Respiraron en sus bocas como un solo ente.

—Dime cómo eran tus ojos—Loreto jadeó con un hilo de voz.

—Ópalos y esmeralda—Nuada susurró entrecortado.

—¿Y tu piel?

—Pálida y rosada en invierno, trigueña en verano.

—¿Y tus cabellos?

—Dorados como los rayos del sol.

El Príncipe agachó la cabeza y exhaló fuerte. Volvió a encararla y tomó distancia.

—Me he convertido en un monstruo—su voz se oscureció—. A tus ojos he de parecerlo al menos. Disto tanto de la apariencia de los hombres. Disto demasiado de quien solía ser cuando todavía había ilusión en mi corazón.

Loreto se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo encerró en sus brazos sin escapatoria. Lo atrajo por la nuca hasta anidarlo contra su cuello. Nuada correspondió su abrazo con reticencia al principio, luego la estrujó contra sí. Loreto buscó su boca y suave besó sus labios. Cerró los ojos y tomó su rostro de mármol en sus manos. El Príncipe dejó escapar un suspiro gutural y correspondió su beso. Sus labios oscuros eran suaves y cálidos. Temblaban. Se apartaron. Nuada buscó en su mirada el significado. Su semblante gritaba escepticismo. Loreto sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—No eres un monstruo—Loreto susurró dentro de su boca—. Eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido.

Nuada la besó de vuelta hasta abrirse paso en su boca. Había desesperación en su toque, una urgencia, un imperativo categórico. Loreto se colgó de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sabía a vino y calor húmedo abrasador. Colapsaron amalgamados sobre el sofá. Loreto enredó sus piernas con las suyas y lo abrazó por la ancha espalda. El Príncipe la atrapó bajo suyo con todo el peso de su cuerpo y la besó profundo y lento como quien tiene todo el tiempo a su haber. Sus grandes manos partieron curiosas a recorrer su cuerpo, aventuró una bajo su polera. Loreto gimió abandonada al contacto. El Príncipe bajó besando su cuello, la clavícula, su pecho y levantó la polera hasta exponer su abdomen desnudo. Presionó la cara contra su piel e inhaló profundo. Dejó una seguidilla de besos por su piel mientras acariciaba su vientre con las manos. De pronto se detuvo en seco. Elevó la cabeza y la miró. Loreto abrió los ojos y lo encaró. Una ola de pavor expansiva la recorrió al leer sus facciones. Nuada posicionó ambas manos abiertas sobre su abdomen y, concentrado, perdió la mirada en un punto cualquiera. Se reincorporó en el sofá e irguió en un solo movimiento. Ofreció sus manos hacia Loreto. El mal presagio se anidó en la boca de su estómago. Dubitativa, Loreto las tomó. Tiró de ella sin esfuerzo alguno hasta elevarla en sus pies.

—¿Qué pasa?—Loreto susurró apenas y se bajó la polera de pronto cohibida frente a él.

—Vamos a Bethmoora. Debo llevarte donde mis druidas—dijo mientras rápido vestía sus protecciones, se encajaba la lanza en su espalda y se ponía el cinturón con la espada. La encaró y abrazó fuerte contra su pecho—. Me temo que tu cáncer ha vuelto—susurró entrecortado contra su mollera.


	20. Chapter 20

Su corazón se rehusaba a ralentizar su terremoto constante. Golpeaba contra su pecho amenazando con quitarle la respiración. El nudo que lo ahorcaba por la garganta tenía a Nuada al borde de las lágrimas. Su piel comenzó a arder. La madrugada llegaba a su fin. Tímidos los rayos de luz del nuevo día se abrían paso en el cielo azulino. Abrazó a Loreto fuerte bajo su brazo y apuró el paso. Los humanos le observaban al pasar. Algunos le quedaban mirando como si fuera una aparición fantasmagórica mientras que otros gritaban obscenidades e insultos propios de su ignorancia. Al salir de la residencia de Loreto, no hubo tiempo para recitar el conjuro que camuflara su aspecto real. El tiempo se escapaba por las manos. El cáncer estaba consumiendo a Loreto por dentro, lo sintió en la palma de las manos cuan parásito hambriento carcomiendo sus órganos. Tragó saliva por la garganta apretada. Loreto hizo parar un taxi y ordenó viajar hasta el puente Brooklyn. Nuada no sabía si sus druidas serían capaces de ayudarla pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la vida la abandonaba. Algo en su pecho se remeció de horror a la mera idea de perderla. Nunca había querido involucrarse con una humana de esta forma. Su expectativa de vida, en el mejor de los casos, sería apenas un soplo en la suya. No recordó la última vez que su corazón había sido tocado por el calor y la luz del amor. El odio y cinismo de milenios lo había convertido en piedra fría. Hasta hoy. Quizás fuera porque nada más le quedaba. Había asesinado a su padre con sus propias manos y su hermana gemela le había clavado la estocada por la espalda. Si conocía a su pueblo bien, sabía que no aceptaría ser regido por él. Había matado, robado y empujado a la Princesa, su hermana, al exilio. Toda su vida creyó que sin Bethmoora su existencia no tendría sentido. El otrora orgulloso reino se desmoronaba como el cadáver de piedra arenosa de su padre. Tal vez sí estaban destinados a desaparecer como la última raza milenaria sobre el planeta. Nuada cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Loreto se arrimó a su pecho en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Sollozaba. Besó su mollera e inspiró profundo el perfume de sus cabellos.

Alcanzaron la puerta de acceso al mercado Troll cuando las luces del día ya habían dejado atrás la silueta de la luna en el cielo. Su piel expuesta se resintió al breve contacto con los rayos de sol por los pocos metros que debieron caminar hasta la bodega abandonada. Sintió millones de agujas filudas y diminutas perforando su cuerpo al unísono. Inhaló por entre los dientes en silencio. Loreto no pareció notar. Tan pronto adentrarse bajo tierra un grupo de Bogarts salieron a su encuentro chirriando al pasar. Las hadas de los dientes volaban de un lado a otro produciendo un zumbido general con su aletear veloz. Los locatarios se ocupaban de su mercadería distribuyendo, cortando, pelando y almacenando. Todo continuaba igual que siempre allí bajo tierra. Loreto iba abrazada a su cintura, miraba a sus alrededores con recelo o miedo. Para él todas las criaturas de Bethmoora merecían tanto vivir sobre la superficie del planeta como los elfos reinantes. A los ojos de Loreto, tal vez todo este mundo subterráneo era motivo de repulsión. Hubo un día en el pasado de antaño que estos seres caminaron dignos por la Tierra como otros integrantes más de la diversidad de razas en el planeta. Tanto como los elfos, aquellos habitantes de las urbes subterráneas de Bethmoora también habían sufrido la evolución de sus organismos para adaptarse a la falta de flora y luz solar.

Luego de cruzar el mercado y entrar en su morada, el Príncipe guió el camino hasta la cámara de estudios y práctica de los druidas elfos. Los sabios se sorprendieron de verlo llegar nuevamente en compañía de la humana. Los puso al tanto del cuadro médico de Loreto. El druida extendió ambas manos en su dirección y con los ojos cerrados percibió su energía de la cabeza a los pies y de vuelta. Loreto apenas había pronunciado una palabra. Había pavor en su mirada. Y un ruego mudo por auxilio.

—Eldar—se dirigió a uno de los druidas—, te hago personalmente responsable por ella.

Los cinco sabios hicieron una reverencia al unísono. Uno de ellos se dirigió a Loreto y gesticuló hacia el interior de la cámara. Nuada tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso. _«No me dejes sola»_ gritó en sus pensamientos. _«Estarás en buenas manos. No estaré lejos»_ le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Reticente, se alejó de ella y soltó su mano. Parecía una niña pequeña entre los druidas. Incluso él debía elevar la vista para encararlos. Entró en su morada y se desplomó sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea. Arasne llegó a su lado, hizo una reverencia y preguntó si deseaba comer o beber algo. El Príncipe apenas negó con la cabeza y la despachó. Tenía el estómago cerrado. No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando las llamas crepitando. Entró en trance. Supo que si los druidas no lograban ayudar a Loreto, caería en picada al abismo y desde allí no habría nada ni nadie que lo salvara. Ella era el último débil halo de luz que por entre una fina grieta de su corazón estaba logrando colarse dentro con todas sus fuerzas. Fuerzas era lo que no le quedaba en su frágil cuerpo de humana. ¿Por qué existía su alma bondadosa dentro de tan susceptible anfitrión? No tenía sentido. Se vio colgando del vacío afirmado del borde con los dedos cansados de ejercer tal presión. Se resbalaba y el vacío infinito a sus pies lo llamaba como imán.

Despertó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cámara de los druidas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en trance? Gaelin acudió a su encuentro. Su semblante no auguraba buenas nuevas. Le informó que habían administrado una cura de savia de un semidiós del bosque junto a una infusión de extracto de diversas plantas medicinales. Nuada entró en el apartado y suspiro entrecortado al ver a Loreto inconsciente sobre la plataforma en el centro. No debería haberse sorprendido, pues no era la primera vez que la sometían al hechizo para producir la pérdida de consciencia. Además, tanto él y todos los elfos pasaban por el mismo procedimiento en las manos de los druidas. Así como ella le había contado que los médicos humanos la habían inducido a un estado de coma para acelerar su recuperación, los druidas elfos realizaban un procedimiento similar a base de conjuros para asegurar que el cuerpo inerte se regenere fuera de la influencia de la consciencia.

—Es recomendable que Su Alteza Real regrese a sus aposentos privados—Gaelin dijo en voz baja y gesticuló con solemnidad hacia la salida—. Esto tomará tiempo.

—¿Por qué? Dime qué necesitas—Nuada insistió y no se movió del lado de Loreto.

—No estamos familiarizados con la anatomía humana, señor—el druida dijo e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—. Esto es distinto a la extirpación de la bala, Su Alteza. Idealmente, consultaríamos a un humano letrado en la biología de su estirpe. Sus cuerpos están contaminados con el producto de su toxicidad y modernidad. Quizás nuestras curas no surtan efecto donde la mano del hombre ha cerrado el paso al poder de la naturaleza.

Nuada apretó el ceño y concentró la mirada en Loreto. Dormida e ida como cuando la encontró desplomada en el pasillo del Gran Teatro. Un escalofríos atacó su espina dorsal y se anidó en su centro con el frío de la desolación. _«Un humano letrado en la biología de su estirpe»_. El Príncipe giró veloz hacia la salida y abandonó la cámara a trancadas amplias. A sus espaldas escuchó al druida preguntar dónde se dirigía. Rápido pasó por su morada y vistió sus protecciones, se calzó la lanza a la espalda y el cinturón con su espada a su cintura. Arasne consultó su reloj y preocupada advirtió que el sol no se pondría sino dentro de dos horas más.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos—el Príncipe balbuceó a la par que lazaba su cinturón de seda—. Piensa en mí, Arasne. Si los dioses están conmigo, lograré conseguir ayuda para Loreto y traeré a la Princesa de vuelta a casa.


	21. Chapter 21

El súbito escozor de su piel en el rostro, cuello y manos despertó a Nuala de un salto. Se impulsó de la cama y quedó sentada al borde alerta a sus alrededores. Prendió la lámpara de su velador. Sintió la luz del día quemarle la piel. Apretó los dientes y los ojos. _«Nuada»_. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. Se sobó las mejillas y los dorsos de las manos desesperada por rascarse. Los pinchazos disminuyeron de a poco. Su hermano se había expuesto a la luz solar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nuala intentó concentrarse y conectar con sus pensamientos. Lo llamó una y otra vez. Algo había cambiado. Donde antes solo percibía oscuridad en su corazón, ahora una luz enceguecedora la detenía de acceder a él. El ardor pasó. Exhaló agotada y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Los días y noches viviendo en las instalaciones de la A.I.D.P. no distaban mucho de las cloacas de Nueva York. A más de un mes de haber llegado a la agencia, Nuala todavía no había encontrado siquiera una sola ventana que mostrara el intemperie. Su piel y ojos se lo agradecían pero con amargura debía aceptar la ironía de estar sobre la superficie de la Tierra mas sin ser capaz de avistar aunque fuera desde el interior de la construcción un poco de flora y paisaje. Los rayos de sol a través de un cristal también podrían dañarla. Era mejor así. Pasaba horas en la soberbia biblioteca donde Abraham vivía. Compartían tardes y noches leyendo juntos, escuchando música y conversando. El agente Hellboy y su compañera la agente Sherman se habían mudado a unos aposentos más amplios dentro del edificio a la espera de sus primogénitos. Serían gemelos. Desde aquella vez que había presenciado el poder de Piroquinesis de la agente Sherman que la pareja no se la escuchaba discutir. Revisaban catálogos de muebles para los bebés, debatían opciones de nombres, y se preguntaban cómo eran de lucir siendo los frutos del amor entre un demonio y una humana con poderes sobrenaturales.

Los agentes de traje y corbata como también el equipo de científicos y profesionales seguían con sus labores rutinarias. Haber destruido su pieza de la corona de Bethmoora había neutralizado la amenaza que su hermano representaba. No sabía de él. No le escuchaba en sus pensamientos. Ausente. Allí donde estaban sus memorias más felices creciendo juntos, invadía ahora una nostalgia y melancolía enfermiza que le apretaba el pecho tan pronto recordar. Le extrañaba. No sabía si estaba bien, solo sabía que todavía estaba vivo, pues ella también lo estaba. Todas las noches rogaba a los dioses en su nombre. Elevaba una prediga a la Madre Tierra, protectora y matriarca de los elfos, en nombre de Nuada. Todavía al cerrar los ojos podía ver los suyos inyectados de ira y dolor en el momento que Nuala entregó su pieza de la corona a las manos envueltas en llamas de fuego de la agente Sherman. Mantener la paz con el mundo de los humanos le estaba costando el desprecio de su propio hermano. Su única familia viviente.

Conversaba una tarde con Abraham en la biblioteca cuando volvió a sentir su presencia. Temió lo peor cuando las súbitas estocadas por millones en su piel la hicieron retorcerse y lagrimar de dolor. Le llamó con todas sus fuerzas. _«¡Nuada!»_ Abraham acudió a su lado y trató de socorrerla. A duras penas Nuala se puso de pie. Abraham la imitó y preguntó una y otra vez si estaba bien. Escuchó su voz en su mente tan clara como ayer. _«Nuala»_. La Princesa se afirmó de los muebles y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, Abraham salió tras ella. Apoyándose en las murallas, Nuala luchó contra el constante ardor de su piel y sorteó a duras penas las esquinas y vueltas hasta llegar a la puerta que la separaba con el exterior. Estiró su mano con la palma abierta y cerró los ojos.

—Nuada está cerca, viene hacia aquí—dijo con un hilo de voz.

Enseguida escuchó el pitido ensordecedor de la alarma de emergencia. Volteó y encaró a Abraham. No le culpó por haberlo presionado. Su hermano todavía era considerado una amenaza latente. Los agentes Hellboy, Sherman y Krauss llegaron a la entrada y preguntaron qué pasaba. Abraham los puso al corriente.

—¡Pero si son las cinco de la tarde!—el agente Hellboy observó en un alarido—. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Rostizarse allá afuera?

¿Qué hacía su hermano a plena luz del día en las afueras? ¿Estaba acaso suicida? El impacto se escuchó desde el techo, tanto los agentes de traje como los especiales prepararon sus armas de fuego. Abraham llegó a su lado y con su cuerpo la cubrió como un escudo. Se arrimó a su brazo y descansó sobre él todo el peso de su cuerpo. Su rostro se calcinaba tanto como su cuello y manos. Otro golpe en la lontananza les avisó a todos que venía desde el elevador. Todos corrieron en esa dirección. Allí estaba. Nuada. Nuala tragó aire de la impresión al verlo al igual que todos los demás. Las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas de par en par y él, desplomado en el suelo entre la cabina y el piso de la planta baja. Nuala corrió a socorrerlo. Abraham gritó a sus espaldas e intentó retenerla pero se zafó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Aterrizó a su lado de rodillas y sollozando lo tomó en sus brazos. Llamó su nombre. Las fuerzas la abandonaban, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su hermano. Desde algún lugar se sintió elevar. Abraham y la agente Sherman la tomaron por los brazos y la alejaron de su hermano. Nuada comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Todos los agentes apuntaron sus armas contra él. Nuala rompió en llanto. Su dolor lo estaba matando por dentro. Los estaba matando a ambos. Se zafó de Abraham nuevamente y corrió a su lado justo cuando Nuada se reincorporaba de pie. Lo atajó y abrazó fuerte.

—Hermana—susurró entrecortado y se apoyó en ella con todo su peso.

Sus piernas tambalearon casi incapaces de soportarlo pero logró afirmarlo hasta mirarlo a la cara. Nuada la encaró y apoyó su frente con la suya. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

_«Vengo en paz. Ayúdame, Nuala. Loreto se muere»_.

La Princesa volteó hacia los agentes.

—¡No disparen! ¡Mi hermano viene en son de paz!—rogó entre sollozos.

Dubitativos, los agentes bajaron las armas pero no las guardaron sino que las sostuvieron todavía en las manos. Nuada se irguió de a poco hasta pararse firme en ambos pies. El escozor en la piel comenzó muy de a poco a disiparse.

—¿Qué has venido a buscar, Príncipe?—el agente Hellboy increpó con voz seca y dio un paso al frente.

Nuala lo sujetó por la cintura y le dio una mano como soporte.

—Es Loreto Clair. Su cáncer ha vuelto—dijo con esfuerzo todavía jadeando por aire y con el rostro contraído de dolor—. Por las pasadas horas ha estado bajo los tratamientos de mis druidas pero ellos temen que nuestra medicina no sea suficiente para sanarla. Me contó que el agente Abraham Sapien detectó primero su enfermedad y que fue intervenida aquí por especialistas humanos.

Abraham caminó hacia ambos gemelos, la agente Sherman se puso a un paso de él a la par que encendía sus manos de llamas ardiendo.

—Eso es correcto—Abraham dijo.

Nuada se soltó de su hermana y caminó hacia el agente. Todavía no estaba del todo recuperado.

—Por favor, ven conmigo y trae a tu equipo de médicos humanos. Loreto se muere. Yo mismo sentí su enfermedad en su vientre—su voz se quebró.

Nuala se remeció de pies a cabeza. Una sensación cálida y abrumadora abrazó su pecho y sus ojos se rebalsaron de lágrimas. Avanzó hacia su hermano y sin mediar palabras, tomó su mano y la conectó con la suya. Cerró los ojos. La amaba. Nuada amaba a la humana Loreto Clair. Había viajado bajo el sol otoñal hasta la agencia para implorar por ayuda para ella. Nuala conectó su mano libre con Abraham. Los tres crearon una cadena telepática. Su nuevo amigo leyó lo mismo que ella. Parpadeó contadas veces y ladeó la cabeza. Volteó hacia el agente Hellboy.

—Hermano Red, el Príncipe está siendo honesto—dijo.

—Me parece una trampa—el agente balbuceó y accionó el gatillo de su arma.

—¿Para qué, demonio?—Nuada dijo y se soltó de Nuala—. Yo no juego sucio, sino que batallo de frente.

—Si lo que dice es cierto—la agente Sherman intervino—, ¿no sería mejor traerla acá junto con los druidas elfos? Aquí tenemos el equipo médico para examinarla.

Los gemelos y Abraham intercambiaron miradas. El agente Krauss dio un paso adelante. Nuala sintió en su núcleo el pavor nauseabundo de su hermano al encararlo. Él había sido el culpable de torturar a ambos por casi un mes completo. Nuada produjo su lanza de la espalda y tomó distancia.

—Mis disculpas, Sus Altezas—el agente alemán dijo con su escalofriante voz metálica—. Debo reparar en algo el daño que causé y creo que sé la forma cómo hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador.

—¿No vienen conmigo a Brooklyn? Una paciente nos espera.


	22. Chapter 22

El operativo se llevó a cabo en completa coreografía rutinaria. Los agentes Hellboy, Sherman, Sapien y Krauss viajaron junto a los gemelos elfos y a un puñado de agentes humanos desde la agencia hasta Brooklyn en el aparente camión de basura. Entraron en el mercado Troll y escoltados por el Príncipe, se abrieron camino por el concurrido bazar subterráneo hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Cruzaron las instalaciones observando curiosos la peculiar morada de Su Alteza hasta alcanzar el apartado donde los druidas tenían a Loreto Clair bajo conjuro. Era una cueva alta bajo una angosta claraboya por donde entraba la luz de los faroles de las calles en la superficie. Los agentes quedaron boquiabiertos. El espacio era lo más parecido a un bosque miniatura en el medio de las cloacas de Nueva York. Un jardín de invierno subterráneo. La oscuridad de las rocas y cimientos de la ciudad contrastaba sobremanera con el verdor vigoroso del concentrado lunar botánico. Incluso el aire normalmente viciado y húmedo de bajo tierra se respiraba liviano y fresco en este lugar. Cinco elfos que superaban con creces al Príncipe en estatura se aproximaron y cerraron el paso a los extraños. El anfitrión explicó rápido quiénes eran y qué hacían allí. Los druidas hicieron una dramática reverencia a ambos gemelos reales y guiaron entonces el camino hacia la plataforma central. Los agentes humanos desplayaron la camilla plegable junto a la plataforma y cuan paciente de hospital, tomaron a Loreto Clair entre todos por los brazos y piernas hasta trasladarla. El Príncipe ordenó a los druidas empacar todo lo concerniente al tratamiento de Loreto y acompañarlos a la agencia. Los sabios obedecieron confusos y el grupo abandonó la residencia del Príncipe hasta abrirse camino por el mercado Troll y salir a la bodega abandonada del puente Brooklyn.

Al llegar a la agencia, los agentes Sapien y Krauss guiaron a los druidas hacia el departamento de medicina donde llevaron enseguida a Loreto. Seguía inconsciente. El Príncipe caminó tras el grupo pero su hermana lo atajó por el brazo.

—Déjalos hacer su trabajo—dijo con suave tono de voz en su nativo Gaélico—.Ya has hecho el tuyo.

Nuada se quedó en el mismo lugar a medio camino del pasillo principal mientras veía al grupo de agentes empujar la camilla con ruedas donde Loreto iba. Desaparecieron detrás de una esquina. Tragó saliva. Los agentes Hellboy y Sherman pasaron por su lado y se retiraron a su estancia privada. Nuala avanzó hacia la gran biblioteca. Una vez frente a la puerta, volteó. Su hermano seguía en el mismo lugar. Llamó su nombre y abrió las puertas para él. El Príncipe pestañeó contadas veces como si quisiera despabilar. Miró a su hermana y de forma mecánica caminó hacia ella.

La última y única vez que había estado en esa sala fue cuando Nuala entregó su pieza de la corona a la agente piroquinésica. El pedazo de oro milenario forjado en las entrañas de Irlanda del Norte no fue capaz de resistir el calor abrasador de sus llamas y se derritió gota a gota sobre este mismo suelo. Reticente, Nuada caminó por la biblioteca hasta llegar al centro junto a los sofás. Nuala parecía sentirse en casa. Fue a una estantería y sirvió dos copas de vino. Le alcanzó una. La quedó mirando extrañado, su hermana rara vez bebía alcohol.

—Anoche en la madrugada me desperté mareada. Supe que habías sido tú—dijo divertida y chocó su copa con la suya—. Estabas con ella, ¿no es así?

Nuada la miró a los ojos. Recordó las horas en la morada de Loreto. Él tampoco bebía con frecuencia ni en demasía. Los taninos del vino le habían pillado de sorpresa. La había besado. Por un instante, embriagado de su perfume y sabor, enredado en sus brazos y con los ojos sellados completamente, se había olvidado de todo. Del hecho que Loreto era una humana, que Nuala lo había traicionado, que su padre había muerto atravesado por el filo de su espada. Atrapado entre sus labios había olvidado el dolor de los rayos de luz ultravioleta sobre su piel, la condena de vivir bajo tierra, la agonía e injusticia de ver a su pueblo barrido hacia la berma de la historia, la ira de ver a las criaturas mágicas de Bethmoora perder sus hermosos pelajes a la falta de luz solar. Por pocos minutos pudo ser un elfo más sin el peso de la corona esperando a su ascensión al trono. Loreto era un antídoto al veneno que lo carcomía por milenios. El Príncipe bebió un sorbo largo de vino y se echó sobre el sofá con la copa entre las manos y los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos. Su hermana tomó asiento frente suyo. La encaró. No habían secretos entre ambos. Al segundo que hicieron contacto visual Nuala supo qué pasaba en su corazón.

—Morirá—la Princesa dijo en voz baja—. No hoy, ni mañana. Se recuperará de esta enfermedad, tengo la certeza. Pero un día, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se irá. Es humana. La vida se les escurre por los dedos. Te quedarás solo y el tiempo pasará sin piedad para ti y para mí hasta que la distancia sea tal, que la herida de su partida sanará en tu corazón.

Su vista se aguó de lágrimas. Nuada pestañeó y las dejó rodar libres por sus mejillas. Tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula. Bebió de su copa hasta acabar el contenido. El dulce seco del vino tinto le quemó la garganta apretada.

—Lo sé—balbuceó ronco—. ¿Recuerdas qué nos decía nuestra madre sobre el tiempo?

Nuala parpadeó sorprendida y esbozó una semi sonrisa en los labios. Su semblante se contrajo de melancolía.

 _«El tiempo es irrelevante para la verdad del corazón. En el centro del ser habita la brújula que ha de guiarlos por la vida. Su flecha muestra siempre el camino correcto y en el momento oportuno. No obedece a la lógica por lo que es inútil luchar contra ella. Hagan oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a su mandato, y volverá como las olas del mar una y otra vez hasta lograr su cometido. Nunca cuestionen qué sienten en sus corazones sino que honren sus latidos a consciencia»_.

—Padre ya no es más, ahora puedes comenzar tu familia y asumir el trono de Bethmoora—Nuala dijo—. Una vez produzcas al menos un heredero de pura sangre para el trono, yo podré comenzar la mía. Es la tradición.

—¿Qué tradición, Nuala? ¿Jurar mi vida por Bethmoora sobre una corona incompleta?—Nuada masculló entre los dientes y de un impulso se levantó del sofá—. No hay elfa en el reino que quiera darme un heredero. Me temen. Me he convertido en un monstruo incluso para mi propia gente. No se dejarán reinar por el asesino del rey Balor, Nuala. Esa es la realidad. Bethmoora se quedará como está. Sin rey y bajo tierra y en eso ambos compartimos la culpa.

Su hermana se puso de pie e insistente se sobó las manos contra su abdomen. Dio una vuelta por la estancia ensimismada. Se tocó la cavidad de su corsé donde por miles de años llevó su pieza de la corona. Había jurado a su padre protegerla con su vida y asegurarse que no cayera en las manos equivocadas. ¿No era eso acaso lo que había hecho? Sin embargo, en el proceso había alterado para siempre el orden de su reino.

—Estamos en una situación única en la historia de Bethmoora—la Princesa dijo como un pensamiento en voz alta. Encaró a su hermano al otro extremo de la biblioteca—. No podía dejarte despertar al Ejército Dorado y librar la masacre contra los humanos una vez más. ¿Cuál es el honor de reconstruir Bethmoora sobre montañas de cadáveres y ríos de sangre? No somos asesinos. No es nuestra naturaleza. Somos protectores de todo y todos. La Madre Tierra nos otorgó la inmortalidad para ser guardianes de la vida, no para convertirnos en verdugos del opresor.

El Príncipe apretó los puños y dejó caer la cabeza. Nuala cruzó la sala hasta llegar frente a él. Tomó sus manos en las suyas y se miraron a los ojos. Estaba dividido en dos. Quería renunciar a todo y al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer por salvar al reino.

—Quizás sea hora de reconsiderar nuestras tradiciones por el bien de Bethmoora—la Princesa dijo.

Un agente humano irrumpió de pronto en la sala.

—La señorita Clair ha despertado—anunció con emoción en la voz.

El Príncipe le ordenó llevarlo donde ella. La Princesa se tomó el borde de su túnica y trotando los siguió. Entraron en el apartado de medicina. Abraham, el agente Krauss y un equipo de médicos humanos y druidas elfos estaban agrupados rodeando la camilla donde Loreto estaba. Nuada corrió a su lado. Tomó su mano en la suya y besó su dorso una y otra vez. Se miraron a los ojos. Loreto acarició su mejilla con la mano libre y esbozó una débil sonrisa. El miedo y la incertidumbre todavía destellaban en sus ojos pardos. El Príncipe reparó en el catéter intravenoso que tenía conectado. Se irguió e interrogó al equipo. El agente Krauss dio un paso adelante.

—Lo hemos logrado—dijo triunfante.

Nuada miró a Abraham. _«Díme que es cierto»_ le rogó telepáticamente.

—La señorita Clair está fuera de peligro. El cáncer ha sido erradicado.


	23. Chapter 23

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué han hecho conmigo? ¿Están seguros?—Loreto preguntó angustiada y con esfuerzo se impulsó de la camilla y sentó en el borde.

De forma instintiva se llevó las manos al abdomen. Las cicatrices de la laparoscopia seguían cerradas como antes, no tenía dolor ni molestias en su vientre. Solo el constante pinchazo en el dorso de su mano derecha la incomodaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? El olor estéril de la sala le removió el estómago de ansiedad. Todos los ojos estaban en ella. Nuada había llegado corriendo a la sala en compañía de su hermana y un agente de traje y corbata. Los altos druidas se mezclaban con los doctores de capa blanca y permanecían agrupados a los pies de la camilla. Los agentes Sapien y Krauss estaban uno a cada lado de Loreto. El Príncipe seguía a su lado. Se posicionó frente a ella cuan escudo protector encarando a los demás.

—Respondan—desafió con su tono de voz autoritario—. ¿Qué han hecho con Loreto?

Uno de los doctores avanzó hasta el extremo contrario de la habitación donde Loreto avistó una superficie de trabajo que le recordó a un laboratorio. Habían microscopios, matraces, tubos de ensayo, trípodes, mecheros de alcohol y balanzas de dos platos. Se puso guantes de goma, sacó una placa Petri honda desde dentro de un refrigerador pequeño y se acercó al Príncipe y a ella. La mostró con la tapa cerrada. Loreto no supo qué era mas una arcada aguó su boca de ácido al contenido dentro.

—Esto es una biopsia del adenocarcinoma que extirpamos de usted—el médico dijo—. Acompáñeme.

Loreto intentó ponerse de pie mas por un segundo toda la habitación dio vueltas. Nuada la atajó en sus brazos y la sujetó fuerte por la cintura. Se afirmó de él rodeando su espalda con el brazo y ambos caminaron hacia la pequeña área de laboratorio. Los druidas, el resto de los doctores y los agentes Krauss y Sapien se acercaron a presenciar. El médico abrió la puertecilla de lo que parecía ser un híbrido entre caja fuerte y congelador. Entró la clave y la puerta soltó un click. El humo gélido que emanó desde el interior se expandió por toda la superficie hasta disiparse. Produjo una placa de similares dimensiones. Por segundos fue imposible reconocer qué había en su interior pues la condensación de la tapa de cristal impedía la visión. El médico la removió y mostró a Loreto el contenido. Parecía un pedazo de musgo de intenso verde y diminutos pelillos vegetales. El doctor diseccionó una muestra del adenocarcinoma y tomó un trozo del musgo con pinzas largas. Licuó ambas muestras por separado y succionó cada una con pipetas de vidrio. Sin palabras gesticuló a Loreto hacia el microscopio, dubitativa, acercó los ojos a los oculares. El médico vertió un poco del adenocarcinoma licuado sobre la placa y, acto seguido, adjuntó un poco del musgo en estado líquido. Lo que Loreto vio le quitó la respiración. Las sustancias reaccionaron al contacto, un ballet de pequeñas partículas provenientes de la segunda cantidad rodearon a la primera a toda velocidad. Las formas difusas de la primera cantidad de licuado mutaron hasta cambiar por completo su aspecto, luego como por arte de magia, desaparecieron de la placa.

—Lo que ve ahora es el cambio celular—el profesional dijo a su lado—. Este musgo es el resultado de la savia del Elemental. Cuando entra en contacto con el tumor maligno, su ADN se copia para imitar las células cancerígenas y en cosa de segundos lo destruye desde adentro.

—El agente Krauss ordenó tomar muestras del musgo que creció de la savia del Elemental—el agente Sapien intervino y miró a su colega alemán.

—A juzgar por los análisis y pruebas que hemos hecho de la estructura molecular y celular del icor del Elemental, me pareció lógico que pudiera combatir las células cancerígenas y así ha sido—el agente Krauss dijo con solemnidad y exhaló por las branquias mecánicas.

Loreto se irguió en cámara lenta. Boquiabierta, se abrió paso hasta llegar a la camilla. Se dejó caer sentada en el borde. Interrogó a cada uno con la mirada. El dios del bosque, el dador y destructor de toda vida, tenía en su savia la llave para erradicar el cáncer de una vez por todas. El Príncipe le había contado que aquel que el agente Hellboy disparó, era el último de su raza. Si no hubieran tomado muestras del musgo que su savia produjo al morir... El Príncipe llegó frente suyo. La sala estaba en completo silencio. Elevó su rostro por la perilla y la miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en las comisuras de sus ojos dorados. Loreto también sintió el llanto invadirla hasta aguar su vista. Él había percibido la metástasis dentro de su abdomen la madrugada anterior. La había llevado a toda prisa donde sus druidas y había conseguido la ayuda de la agencia. Loreto apretó los ojos y trató con todas sus fuerzas de tragar aire por la garganta cerrada. La presión en el pecho la hiperventilaba.

—Me has salvado la vida—sollozó en un susurro entrecortado.

Nuada la encerró en sus brazos hasta atraparla contra su pecho. Se arrimó a su espalda y echó afuera el llanto. En la lontananza escuchó la voz ronca del agente Hellboy y la de la agente Sherman preguntando qué pasaba. El agente Sapien les relató lo recién sucedido. Loreto soltó la presión y se apartó del Príncipe para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te debo la vida y no tengo cómo retribuirte—Loreto lloró y tomó sus grandes manos en la suyas contra su abdomen—. Una vez me dijiste que estabas en deuda conmigo por haberte ayudado a escapar de esta tortura—miró al agente Krauss y pasó la vista por el resto de los agentes especiales—. Ahora soy yo la que está para siempre en deuda contigo pero mi _para siempre_ no es tan longevo como el tuyo—dejó caer la cabeza y sollozó en silencio—. Si tengo suerte viviré hasta los cien años cuando sea una abuela arrugada y encorvada llena de otras enfermedades y si para entonces no he podido retribuirte siquiera en parte lo que has hecho por mí, ¿qué haré? No tengo el poder para cambiar la situación de tu gente, ¡solo soy una cantante!

El Príncipe la volvió a abrazar, esta vez la envolvió con todo su cuerpo. Lo escuchó sorber la nariz y sollozar entrecortado. Enterró la cara en su gabán oscuro e inspiró profundo su perfume envolvente que como caricia protectora por un instante calmó su angustia. Debía estar saltando de alegría y alivio. Tenía suerte. Demasiada suerte. Si nunca se hubiera involucrado en la operación para darle caza, nunca hubiera conocido a Nuada ni a su pueblo, los elfos. Nunca hubiera sabido de Bethmoora. Ahora estaría bajo un invasivo tratamiento de quimioterapia perdiendo el cabello y peso hasta quedar en los huesos por la ínfima esperanza de detener el avance de la metástasis. ¿Cuántas personas mueren de cáncer en una hora en el mundo? Nuada la apretó más fuerte contra sí. Estaba leyendo sus pensamientos. Y de pronto recordó. Se separó de él y lo encaró estupefacta.

—¿No me dijiste que los descendientes del Elemental, los semidioses del bosque, tienen similares propiedades pero en menor intensidad?—Loreto dijo e interrogó con la mirada al grupo de druidas y a la Princesa Nuala, también.

Los elfos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

Loreto estalló en una risa como una epifanía. Avanzó al centro de la sala.

—¿No se dan cuenta lo que tienen en las manos? Los humanos darían lo que fuera por la cura definitiva al cáncer. Su Alteza—se dirigió a la Princesa—, Nuada, tienen el sartén por el mango. ¡Negocia el retorno a la superficie para Bethmoora con la cura del cáncer como moneda de cambio!

Los gemelos se miraron y luego se dirigieron a los druidas. Los agentes especiales también intercambiaron miradas y decidieron guardar silencio.

—Pequeña—el Príncipe susurró y con una triste sonrisa asimétrica en los labios acarició su mejilla—, ¿qué detendría a los humanos de quitarnos a la fuerza nuestros semidioses del bosque una vez que se enteren de sus propiedades y poderes?—dijo con pesar en la voz—. Con el Ejército Dorado para siempre latente no tenemos cómo defendernos de sus misiles y bombas. ¿Qué detendría a los humanos de oprimirnos como lo hacen con los animales y tomar de nosotros lo que quieran?

—El mapa con la ubicación del Ejército Dorado—la Princesa Nuala dijo de pronto y se acercó a ambos—. Solo aquellos de sangre noble pueden acceder a la cámara real de Bethmoora. Podríamos trasladar nuestro bosque de descendientes del Elemental a las entrañas de nuestro hogar original. El único aparte de nosotros que tendría acceso sería Anung Un Rama por ser el hijo del Caído—dijo y miró al agente Hellboy.

El agente fue de pronto consciente de todas las miradas sobre él.

—Pasaré a visitar cuando esté por esos lados, supongo—Red dijo sarcástico y saludó reticente con su mano de piedra.

—No sabemos si la savia de los semidioses del bosque producirá un efecto similar en tejido canceroso humano como lo logrado hoy con el icor del Elemental—dijo uno de los druidas.

—Con la venia de Sus Altezas, podremos tomar muestras de los espécimenes plantados bajo Nueva York y traerlas acá para análisis, comparación y pruebas—el agente Krauss sugirió.

—Drenar a los descendientes del Elemental de forma indiscriminada los terminará matando—acotó otro druida.

—No sería necesario—el agente Sapien intervino—, pues nuestros científicos podrían sintetizar su estructura molecular y celular.

El Príncipe se alejó de Loreto y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tomó la manija en la mano y la abrió. Volteó una última vez.

—Antes que todo hemos de cerciorarnos que nuestros semidioses del bosque no sufrirán sometidos a tales intervenciones—dijo con autoridad—. Solo si su icor puede ser emulado artificialmente con las mismas propiedades y si actúa de similar forma contra la enfermedad que casi mata a Loreto, actuaré acorde y consideraré esta idea—la miró penetrante a los ojos—. Prefiero ver a Bethmoora desvanecer que sometida a los humanos. No cometeré el error de mi padre. Conozco la raza humana mejor de lo que se conocen ellos mismos. Si intentan subyugarnos para quitarnos lo último que nos queda, no tendré piedad.


	24. Chapter 24

Nuada se refugió en la biblioteca de la agencia y cerró las puertas tras de sí. Se paseó de un lado a otro por la estancia y rogó que a nadie se le ocurriera irrumpir. Necesitaba soledad para pensar. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido y fuera del alcance de sus manos. Loreto estaba por fin fuera de peligro de muerte. Sus lágrimas de gratitud calaron profundo en su corazón. Su propuesta y la lógica que había argumentado lo pilló por sorpresa.

_«¿Y si hubiera otra salida? Hace un mes atrás no sabía de la existencia de criaturas mágicas ni mucho menos de los elfos viviendo a la par con nosotros en este mundo. ¿Y si te presentaras al mundo como el Príncipe de los Elfos y negociaras una salida pacífica para tu pueblo? El mundo entero quedaría igual de fascinado con ustedes que yo, tendrías el apoyo de las personas si explicas la situación»_.

No supo si es que Loreto era demasiado ingenua o si de verdad los humanos tendrían la grandeza de espíritu suficiente como para negociar de frente y sin trampas el retorno de Bethmoora a la superficie. La idea no era mala, utilizar el poder sanador de los semidioses del bosque para transar y negociar. Sin embargo algo en su corazón le advirtió del riesgo. Las filas de guerreros en Bethmoora eran escasas, sin el Ejército Dorado su desventaja frente al avance bélico y militar humano sería humillante. Sería suicida. Nuada había visto la raza humana fallarse a sí mismos una y otra vez en la historia como para creer que ahora actuarían distinto. Además, todavía ascendía al trono como para ser él quien liderara las conversaciones. ¿Y qué transarían? ¿Un pedazo de tierra cualquiera donde su otrora orgulloso pueblo viviera sin honor ni dignidad? Por sobre todas las cosas necesitaban el lugar y el tiempo para sanar. Vivir de pronto nuevamente sobre la Tierra los debilitaría hasta matarlos. Todas las criaturas del reino, incluidos los elfos, habían sufrido las consecuencias de milenios de vida bajo el suelo. Allí donde fuera que Bethmoora pudiera reconstruirse en la superficie, necesitaría también igual cantidad de espacio subterráneo para alternar horas del día y la noche en armonía con sus frágiles organismos. Los druidas podrían guiar el proceso y quizás, si la voluntad existe por parte de ellos, los humanos especialistas también podrían ayudar. El Príncipe detuvo los pasos. Perdió la mirada en la interminable estantería de libros. ¿Por qué pensaba que los humanos querrían ayudarlos? Eran seres egoístas, mezquinos, crueles. Loreto era humana también. Ella era todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo era posible? En su corazón habitaba una luz cálida y enceguecedora que lo atrapaba cuando estaba en su compañía. El mero hecho que hubiera sugerido usar el método de cura a su cáncer para poner a los elfos en una posición de poder y atractiva para los humanos decía mucho sobre su nobleza. Ella ya estaba sanada del todo, ¿por qué era de importarle el resto de humanos que muere día a día a manos de esa enfermedad?

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron e interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Nuada volteó y encontró a Loreto bajando los peldaños hacia el centro. Sacó su aparato de llamadas telefónicas portátil y mostró la pantalla hacia él. Dubitativo, lo tomó en las manos y revisó. Eran fotos de un edificio en Nueva York. Le costó reconocerlo al principio pero al pasar de segundos se percató que era el lugar donde Loreto tenía su residencia. Las fotografías mostraban a un séquito de personas conglomeradas en las afueras junto con decenas de cámaras y objetivos apuntando hacia su piso. Loreto le quitó el móvil y se lo devolvió con otras fotos. Eran ellos dos caminando abrazados en busca de un taxi esa madrugada cerca del amanecer.

—Mi representante me ha escrito. Las especulaciones están por todos los medios. Especulan sobre quién es el hombre de las fotos, porqué parecemos tan cercanos y si es que es él el culpable de mi desaparición—Loreto dijo con voz baja y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones—. No puedo volver a mi casa. No en estas condiciones. Quiero tranquilidad...

—Vendrás conmigo entonces—Nuada dijo, tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

  
  


Llegaron a la bodega abandonada del puente Brooklyn escoltados por los agentes especiales. Nuala y los druidas volvieron a casa junto a él. A regañadientes aceptó que los agentes Krauss y Sapien tomaran muestras de la savia de los descendientes del Elemental. Vio con gusto a su hermana reencontrarse con los hermanos elfos y desaparecer en sus aposentos privados. Enseguida sus sirvientes la atendieron y prepararon una cena para ella. Era pasada la medianoche. Solo entonces Nuada se percató que no había ingerido alimento alguno desde la madrugada pasada en casa de Loreto. Era hora de devolver su gesto de hospitalidad. Entraron en su morada y ordenó a Arasne preparar un cena para dos. El hielo del otoño camino al invierno se sentía penetrante entre los cimientos de las entrañas de Nueva York. El Príncipe gesticuló hacia el sofá frente a su chimenea. Nunca había pensado recibir visitas en tal inhóspito lugar por lo que debía improvisar. Loreto tomó asiento y se disculpó cuando se dio cuenta que ese era su sillón. Uno de sus sirvientes se dio cuenta de la situación y rápido arrimó una de las sillas de cabecera de su mesa junto a la chimenea. Se sacó la lanza de la espalda, el cinturón con la espada y se sentó a su lado. Enseguida el halo anaranjado de las llamas crepitando llegó a ambos y los envolvió de calor. Loreto estiró las palmas de las manos en dirección al fuego y las sobó. De la nada la vio aproximarse hacia él hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca. Nuada exhaló sorprendido por su súbita proximidad. Loreto tocó su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. El escalofríos lo remeció. Ella se rió y volvió a su asiento.

—Mis pies también están congelados—dijo y meneó las botas sobre el piso—. No me mires así, no te voy a tocar con ellos. No te quiero convertir en cubo de hielo.

No pudo evitar enternecerse. Soltó la risa agolpada por milenios detrás de las cuerdas vocales. La observó con detención. Las sombras danzarinas de las llamas dibujaban caprichosas sus facciones. Era hermosa. Una diosa. Las ondas de cabello castañas destellaban ínfimos rayos del fuego como purpurina sobre los mechones. Supuso que así como sus ojos mutaban a verdes en el día, sus cabellos eran de brillar claros a la luz del sol. Nunca la vería bajo la luz del día. Nunca vería el verde de sus ojos cambiantes. El daño de milenios sobre la piel y ojos de los elfos tomaría la misma cantidad de tiempo en revertirse. Loreto lo encaró y sin palabras le preguntó qué pasaba.

—Yo no puedo leer la mente como tú—dijo y estiró una mano hacia él—. Si no me quieres contar, está bien, lo entiendo. Pero si quieres echar afuera lo que te atribula, te escucho.

Nuada tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Apretó y la miró a los ojos.

_«Te quiero»_.

Loreto pestañeó contadas veces y ladeó la cabeza confusa.

—¿Me dijiste que me quieres?

—Si—el Príncipe respondió enseguida.

—No es posible que ya me quieras, apenas nos conocemos. No sabes quién soy. No conoces mis traumas, mis heridas, mis dolores. No sabes qué espero de la vida ni cómo veo el mundo. No sabes lo vanidosa y arrogante que puedo llegar a ser, no tienes idea de qué me hace enfadar o qué me ofende. No sabes si somos compatibles, si tenemos los mismos intereses, gustos...

Loreto habló alborotada. Se soltó de su mano y se sobó la cara y el cabello. Exhaló fuerte hasta desinflar los hombros y se quedó mirando el fuego crepitar. Su rostro se endureció. Nuada inspiró profundo.

—Así es como los humanos ven el amor—dijo con calma todavía con su mano estirada hacia ella con la palma apuntando al techo.

Loreto lo encaró.

—¿Cómo lo ves tú entonces?—dijo con molestia en la voz.

—Veo lo esencial en tu corazón—el Príncipe se acomodó en la silla hasta encararla—. Te equivocas, sí veo tus heridas. Eres un libro abierto, Loreto. Tu corazón carga con cicatrices antiguas y otras nuevas.

Loreto bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Nuada se irguió, fue hasta ella y se puso en cuclillas frente a frente. Tocó su pecho a la altura del corazón y cerró los ojos. El cinismo estaba ganando terreno en su interior. Sintió en ella una amargura desesperanzada a la sola mención del amor. Nuada abrió los ojos y la encaró. Había escepticismo y reticencia en su mirada. Un muro impenetrable de protección.

—Conozco demasiado bien el camino ante ti—el Príncipe dijo y tomó sus manos en las suyas—. Las heridas no cierran si no las dejamos sangrar libres al intemperie. Si las escondemos en la oscuridad llegará el día que tu corazón sea incapaz de reconocer la luz frente a tus ojos. Créeme, esa ha sido mi vida por miles de años. Hasta que te conocí. Loreto, tu eres la luz que sana mis heridas. ¿Puedo ser yo la tuya?


	25. Chapter 25

Loreto quedó anonadada. El seco de su garganta se robó las palabras. Miró a Nuada a los ojos tan cerca en cuclillas frente a ella. No había dónde esconderse. En cualquier otra situación hubiera pensado rápido alguna pachotada sarcástica para salir airosa del paso, pero ahora las ideas la abandonaron. Sus iris expandidos dentro de las pupilas de oro la miraban calando profundo dentro de su alma. Tragó saliva. Quizás ella no pudiera leer la mente como él, tal vez las heridas del corazón nublaban demasiado su visión con gafas cínicas a la mera insinuación de amor, pero en algún lugar dentro de sus ojos ámbar, Loreto creyó hallar verdad. Con esfuerzo aclaró la garganta y se lamió los labios. Tiritaron al intentar hablar.

—No sé cómo responderte, perdóname—balbuceó y agachó la cabeza.

El Príncipe besó suave el dorso de su mano y se puso de pie.

—Demos un paseo—dijo y se dirigió hacia la salida de su morada.

Dubitativa, Loreto lo acompañó.

Nuada guió el camino entre pasadizos y recovecos. Los cimientos de antaño de la ciudad lucían húmedos y carcomidos allí abajo víctimas de la humedad y frío. El hedor de agua estancada se entremezclaba con el de hongos y basura. La oscuridad era casi total. Loreto se tropezó y casi aterriza de cara al suelo. Veloz, el Príncipe la atajó en sus brazos y ofreció su mano por el resto del trayecto. Él parecía saber cada ruta de memoria. Sus ojos reflejaban la poca luz proveniente desde algunas claraboyas en las alturas. Destellaban como la mirada alerta y audaz de los búhos en la noche. Llegaron a una escalera que miraba por encima del mercado Troll. Tomaron asiento en los peldaños. El concurrido bazar subterráneo no conocía la palabra descanso. Por sus callejuelas pululaban criaturas estudiando las ofertas de los locatarios mientras otros acortaban camino directamente hacia alguno de los puestos. Como la primera vez que había entrado allí herida de bala en los brazos de Nuada, el aire olía a una mezcolanza entre incienso, frituras y cloacas y la lenta y constante melodía de un organillero daba un extraño aire festivo y bizarro al panorama desde las alturas. Tres criaturas pequeñas de dos cabezas corrieron escalera arriba y se acercaron chirriando al Príncipe. Él estiró su mano y sonriente los acarició por sus caritas. Los pequeños se acercaron a Loreto y chirriaron entre sí mirándose confundidos. Luego retomaron su camino peldaños arriba.

—¿Por qué especulan los otros humanos sobre ti?—Nuada preguntó de repente.

Loreto sacudió la cabeza embelesada observando el mercado y debió hacer un esfuerzo por enfocarse. Sacó su teléfono móvil y volvió a revisar las fotos y artículos sobre ella. Algunos periodistas se atrevían incluso a conectar la aparición de Loreto con Nuada en la madrugada pasada con su desaparición de un mes. Otros achacaban un perfil sectario al misterioso hombre alto de pálida piel y blancos cabellos con el que había sido vista. Loreto exhaló agotada y se frotó la cara con la mano.

—Porque la gente cree que, por ser famosa, tienen derecho a saber todo de mí en todo momento—dijo cabreada—. Al principio disfruté todo eso de ser reconocida en la calle, obtener favores y trato preferencial pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en una cárcel. No hay lugar donde vaya sin que no me encuentre con _Paparazzi_ apuntando las cámaras hacia mí—exhaló cansada y se encorvó sobre sus rodillas—. Yo solo quiero hacer mi música tranquila.

—¿Qué es un _Paparazzi_?—el Príncipe preguntó y la encaró con el ceño apretado.

Loreto sonrió a su expresión de completo despiste. Quiso borrar el leve surco entre sus cejas inexistentes con un beso. Se retractó de la idea.

— _Paparazzo_ singular, _Paparazzi_ plural. Es italiano para «despreciable hijo de la gran puta carente de toda ética y moral que lucra sacando fotos de la vida privada de los famosos y vendiéndolas al mejor postor». En estos momentos mi casa está en la mira de ese tipo de sabandija, quizás hasta hayan rodeado la de mis padres—masculló con rabia y suspiró con frustración—. Son como aves carroñeras. La fama te eleva a un estatus de semidiós hasta el punto que nadie se atreve a contradecirte o negarte cosa alguna, pero si llegas a cometer un error, ¡ay de ti! Harán leña del árbol caído como los buitres que son... Serían capaces de fotografiar tu propio cuerpo agonizante si hay un buen botín a pagar—. Loreto se restregó la cara contadas veces y se rascó el cuero cabelludo con insistencia. Dejó caer la cabeza y soltó el suspiro con sabor a derrota que se agolpaba contra la garganta—. Te pediría que usaras aquel conjuro tan útil para camuflar mi verdadero aspecto y así poder tomar un taxi hasta Upper East Side pero no solucionaría el problema de fondo y de todas formas quedaría prisionera en mi propio departamento.

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta—el Príncipe dijo.

Lo miró a los ojos. Acarició su mejillas apenas levitando la mano por su piel y susurró un «gracias». Nuada cerró los ojos y se arrimó a su mano como un felino carente de cariño. Loreto rozó sus labios oscuros con su pulgar y se percató que no podía dejar de mirarlos. El Príncipe abrió los ojos lo suficiente y disminuyó la distancia entre ambos. Imitó su gesto y encajó su rostro en su gran mano por la mandíbula y cuello. Tan solo sentir su toque sobre la piel la remeció de delicioso escalofríos que se anidó en su vientre bajo. La atrajo hacia sí con fuerza dosificada y se fundieron en un beso dulce, inocente, casi adolescente. Su calor la envolvió por completo. El Príncipe lamió sus labios hasta besarla profundo y lento como aquella madrugada en su departamento. El corazón dentro de su pecho se aceleró agolpándose contra las cuerdas vocales. Enredaron sus dedos en las melenas completamente abandonados. De pronto no estaban bajo tierra sino flotando más allá de la estratosfera. Su sabor era intoxicante. El perfume de su piel emanaba una fuerza cruda natural que le voló los sesos. Loreto tiró suave de sus cabellos, Nuada respondió aventurando una mano debajo de su polerón hasta alcanzar sus senos. Gimió gutural a su contacto y sin más quedó en evidencia. Estaba derritiéndose de calor por él. Rompieron el beso. Ambos jadearon por aire todavía rozando sus labios irritados. Nuada esbozó una sonrisa malévola y la clavó con la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban oscuros de deseo. El chirriar agudo de las pequeñas criaturas bajando las escaleras a su lado los sacó del embrujo de lujuria y los trajo de vuelta bajo tierra. Ambos rieron.El Príncipe dijo algo en su idioma nativo, las criaturas hicieron una dramática reverencia y siguieron su camino hacia el mercado.

—Bogarts—dijo con voz ronca y se peinó el cabello detrás de las orejas levemente puntiagudas—, así se llaman—y apuntó a los pequeños seres que ahora se encaramaban a la criatura organillero.

Loreto los observó. Parecían el equivalente mágico a un cachorrito o conejo. Eran juguetones y parecían comunicarse con sonidos agudos como suaves chillidos.

—¿Qué les dijiste?—atinó a preguntar y se tocó las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos. Todavía ardían.

—Que no subieran más acá arriba, que su Príncipe deseaba estar a solas con su invitada.

Se quedaron mirando. Nuada tomó su mano y la besó por la muñeca, luego la posicionó sobre su mejilla. Loreto tragó saliva totalmente enternecida a la imagen frente a sus ojos. Desde su pecho nació un calor expansivo que invadió cada esquina de su ser. Fue una sensación abrumadora que agolpó sus ojos de lágrimas. Se lazó a sus brazos y lo estrechó fuerte contra ella. Si su idea de negociar el retorno de Bethmoora a la superficie iba a significar un riesgo para su gente pero sobre todo para él, Loreto no sería capaz en la vida de perdonarse. La sola idea de perderlo le apretó el pecho de pavor. Nuada la rodeó por la espalda y cintura hasta apegarla a su pecho. Enterró la nariz en sus cabellos e inhaló profundo. Llegó a su oído.

—Estaré bien, nada me pasará—susurró y besó su lóbulo.

Las cosquillas fueron esta vez telúricas y erizaron cada poro de su piel. Loreto entrelazó sus dedos en sus largos cabellos y de a poco se separaron hasta encararse. Besó su boca oscura con los ojos sellados. Estaba acabada. No había vuelta atrás. No supo cómo ni cuándo había nacido en ella aquel sentimiento pero lo asimiló como cierto y real. Existía. Era una realidad. Lo amaba. La lógica le dijo que estaba drogada de dopamina y endorfina, su cerebro insistió en convencerla que no podía querer a un ser de otra especie tan distinta a la suya y que conocía hace tan corto tiempo. Cada cicatriz en su corazón se encogió de miedo al recordar el dolor de la traición y la desilusión. No sabía si le quedaban fuerzas para amar como si fuera la primera vez. Había desperdiciado sus mejores años en hombres que nunca supieron apreciarla. Había derrochado tanto cariño en los brazos equivocados. Cada decepción, cada engaño, mentira, traición pasada punzaba todavía en la herida abierta y le advertía a gritos que corriera lejos de él. No pudo. Por primera vez en su vida adulta sentía que había llegado al hogar. Y su hogar era Nuada.


	26. Chapter 26

El aire se respiraba denso y no era producto de los metros bajo tierra. El espacio entre Loreto y el Príncipe, unos pocos centímetros sentada a su derecha cenando en su morada, parecía una tregua invisible cargada de anticipación. De reojo a su izquierda lo vio comer con toda calma y concentración los deliciosos guisos y salteados de verduras, semillas, frutos secos y cereales que la elfa Arasne había cocinado. Loreto trató de enfocarse en su plato. Tenía el estómago suspendido en ascuas, un mareo visceral allí donde comienzan las cosquillas. El aura que Nuada emanaba llegaba a ella como una comunicación más allá del lenguaje. Su intención flotaba evidente a su alrededor y la envolvía completa en su halo. No había escapatoria y tampoco la deseaba. El recuerdo de sus besos asaltó de pronto su memoria a traición y dejó un tinte de rubor y bochorno adornarle las mejillas y el pecho. Exhaló discreta y bebió un sorbo del brebaje de uvas. Apenas habían cruzado palabras desde la vuelta del paseo a las alturas del mercado Troll. Sin embargo, el hilo conector de sus pensamientos había encontrado la forma de mantenerlos en sintonía sin comunicación verbal. Loreto no sabía si le agradaba la idea que el Príncipe pudiera tan fácilmente leer su mente. Normalmente necesitaría años de intimidad con un hombre para sentirse cómoda con ese nivel de exposición pero estando en su compañía parecía natural desnudarse por completo y dejarlo entrar. Lo escuchaba respirar controlado, siquiera había dirigido la mirada hacia ella durante la comida. No obstante, en todo momento, en cada segundo, Nuada no la había abandonado. Estaba ya allí en su cabeza como un sueño difícil de recordar y en su corazón, como la ilusión ingenua de un nuevo comienzo.

Luego de la cena se sentaron frente a la chimenea. Arasne sirvió un licor espeso de color acaramelado a cada uno y se retiró. Loreto olió el contenido y de inmediato saboreó la dulce fragancia que evaporó la preparación. Nuada chocó su copa con la suya y la bebió de un solo sorbo. Inhaló fuerte por los dientes y fue a por la botella. Loreto besó la copa lo suficiente para beber un sorbo. La explosión de sabor se abrió camino por su boca quemando de especias azucaradas cada rincón hasta abrigar su garganta y paladar. Exhaló sorprendida y enseguida su cuerpo se remeció de una ola de calor tan pronto sentir el pequeño sorbo de licor llegar a su estómago. Bebió un poco más y sacudió la cabeza al temblor de alcohol que la abrasó. Al preguntar qué era, el Príncipe explicó que se trataba de una preparación especial para la familia real de Bethmoora. Tomó la botella en las manos y la presentó frente a ambos. El recipiente en sí era una joya. Tenía forma de gota de agua y el cristal estaba trabajado con cientos de tallados simétricos con formas circulares que parecían los brazos de enredaderas desde la base hasta el gollete.

—No conozco bien la receta—dijo Nuada sin importancia mirando a la botella en sus manos—, pero sé que incluye decenas de esencias de flores y hierbas añejadas por siglos. Esta botella debe tener medio milenio. Como todo en Bethmoora, ha estado en una esquina guardando polvo esperando el día que vuelva a la gloria.

Su voz se oscureció. Vertió un poco más de licor en su copa y dejó la botella sobre la mesa que separaba la silla y el sillón frente a la chimenea. Concentró la mirada en las llamas crepitando y apretó los labios. Loreto deseó poseer su poder telepático y averiguar qué pasaba en ese momento por su mente. Se había retraído a una esquina sombría de su psique, o al menos eso dejaba entrever sus facciones endurecidas. Era un ser único, Loreto pensó y concluyó que estar allí en su compañía y tan cerca de este mundo milenario secreto era una suerte y un privilegio sin paralelo en la vida. Bebió otro sorbo del exquisito elixir alcohólico y cerró los ojos al sentir su avance lento y ardiente por la laringe y el esófago.

—Mientras Bethmoora siga bajo tierra y esto—gesticuló a su alrededor con apatía—, sea todo el dominio de nuestro reino, no ascenderé al trono—Nuada dijo en voz baja pero categórica—. Nuala espera que jure mi vida por Bethmoora sobre una corona incompleta. Si ese será el caso, el consejo real deberá aceptar un heredero al trono de sangre mixta. Las tradiciones ya no cuentan, el reino se desmorona y no sé si sea capaz de restaurar su gloria y honor de otrora.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Loreto descifrar el significado de su discurso. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y ladeó la cabeza.

—Ahora que mi padre ya no está, mi hermana y yo podemos comenzar nuestras familias. Yo soy el heredero al trono por lo que tengo prioridad. Una vez asuma la corona de Bethmoora, mi primer deber será proveer un heredero de pura sangre que me suceda. Solamente entonces, Nuala podrá comenzar la suya. Sus descendientes serán segundos herederos al trono después de los míos—. El Príncipe exhaló cabreado y se restregó la cara y masajeó el mentón ensimismado—. Nada de esto tiene importancia ahora que la corona está para siempre incompleta—dijo en un suspiro cargado de frustración—. Como si Bethmoora no tuviera ya suficientes heridas...

Loreto pestañeó varias veces y se acomodó en el sillón hasta quedar cara a cara con el Príncipe sentado a su izquierda.

—Has vivido una vida excepcionalmente larga, ¿me estás diciendo que nunca te has casado ni tenido hijos?—dijo y fue incapaz de controlar el tono de incredulidad que agudizó su voz.

Nuada la miró penetrante a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de licor de su copa.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—Eso es distinto—dijo seco y bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué no tendrías un heredero de pura sangre entonces? ¿No hay alguna elfa de tu reino que quiera ser tu reina?

Nuada rezongó una risa gutural que dejó un sabor amargo en el aire.

—Me vieron asesinar a mi propio padre con una estocada en el abdomen. Para mi gente soy un monstruo. Quizás ni siquiera se dejen reinar por mí en cuyo caso Nuala deberá sucederme. De cualquier modo, estamos en una situación en la que nos es imposible seguir las tradiciones.

Su semblante se quebró mas el Príncipe apretó fuerte la mandíbula y concentró la mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea. Detrás de su careta autoritaria y orgullosa, se trizó algo que Loreto intuyó, era de suma importancia para él. Tenía las manos atadas. Era un Príncipe sin reino, palacio ni corona. Toda una vida de miles de años esperando la oportunidad de liderar a su gente para encontrarse contra una puerta cerrada. Loreto miró los alrededores. Las entrañas de las cloacas de Nueva York no eran lugar digno de un Príncipe de su talla. Ni el más grande y alto palacio del mundo haría justicia al honor de su reino. Por primera vez Loreto comprendió porqué Nuada había hecho justicia con sus propias manos. Este lugar, y todas las urbes subterráneas de Bethmoora en el mundo, no eran nada más que cárceles para un pueblo destinado a reinar sobre la Tierra. Llevaba una eternidad tragando la ira amarga de una condena desmerecida. Su aura maltrecha rugía de dolor y se expandió por todo el lugar como un grito desgarrador bajo el agua. Loreto sintió su garganta apretarse y los ojos rebalsarse de lágrimas. Inhaló profundo y bebió un sorbo largo del exquisito licor. Lo miró impotente a su sufrimiento. Era tan pequeña e insignificante frente a su encrucijada.

—¿Príncipe?—llamó con un hilo de voz temblorosa.

Nuada elevó la mirada y la encaró en un solo movimiento brusco. Loreto tragó saliva.

—Si los resultados de los experimentos entre la savia de los descendientes del Elemental y el tejido cancerígeno humano son positivos, ¿aceptarías negociar con los humanos el retorno de Bethmoora a la superficie de la Tierra?

Nuada esbozó una mueca de sonrisa por la comisura de su boca. Su expresión de completa desesperanza la desarmó de dolor por él.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción?—respondió seco—. Estiró su mano abierta hacia ella. Loreto la tomó—. Eres noble, Loreto Helena María Cranwell—dijo y dibujó difusa la insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro—. Deberías volver a tu vida normal. No tengo cosa alguna que ofrecerte que no sea incertidumbre y precariedad—recorrió los alrededores con la mirada despectiva—. Estás sana ahora, tienes la vida por delante.

Loreto se quebró sin más. Tragó las lágrimas en silencio y apretó su mano en la suya pequeña. El calor de su piel, el roce de su palma áspera y porosa, el abrazo de sus largos dedos. Era demasiado tarde. ¿Cuál vida normal? ¿Jugarse la salud por cumplir con una agenda de eventos para seguir asegurando a la disquera su generoso trozo de comisiones por su música? Miró su propia elección de vida y la comparó con la del Príncipe. Lo único que quería era seguir haciendo música y llevándola a su público, mas se avergonzó de haber formado parte del engranaje de la industria musical por quince años. ¿Qué quedaba más que los breves momentos sobre el escenario en real contacto con las personas? No obstante, todo lo demás, las entrevistas, las sesiones de fotos, las participaciones en programas de televisión sonriendo como un simio en exhibición... Se encorvó y depositó un beso mudo sobre el dorso de su mano. Nuada se remeció y la interrogó insistente con la mirada ámbar.

—Yo te llevaría conmigo y viviríamos en las sombras por el resto de la vida, no me importaría—Loreto susurró contra su piel, elevó la mirada y se encontró con el Príncipe desarmado de incredulidad encarándola—. No abandonarás a tu gente y no esperaría que lo hicieras por mí. Primero que todo te debes a ellos. La elección es mía, entonces, si me quieres a tu lado.

—Y yo te haría mi reina, Loreto—Nuada dijo y besó su dorso contadas veces—. Pero este no es lugar para comenzar una familia ni digno de ti.

Se puso de pie y frente a ella bajó una rodilla al suelo todavía sujetando su mano. La miró profundo a los ojos.

—Si logro que Bethmoora retorne con dignidad a la superficie y, contra todo pronóstico y mi más grande escepticismo, logramos un entendimiento con los humanos para convivir en paz, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi reina y darme un heredero?

_«Si ese será el caso, el consejo real deberá aceptar un heredero al trono de sangre mixta»_. Loreto entendió entonces sus palabras de hace minutos atrás. Siempre lo quiso así. Nuada no solo podía leer su mente, sino también su corazón. Su corazón saltó de alegría y se encogió de aprehensión al unísono.

—¿Por qué querrías una esposa humana? Solo tengo un par de décadas para darte y luego moriré como todos los de mi raza—Loreto esbozó con voz entrecortada a través del nudo de su garganta—. No podré acompañarte toda tu vida, y un día me olvidarás cuando ya me haya convertido en polvo.

Nuada besó sus manos una y otra vez.

—Por la misma razón que no pude predecir que Nuala destruiría su pieza de la corona. El destino no está escrito y ni miles de años de una vida inmortal pueden preparar para sus disyuntivas—. El Príncipe secó las lágrimas de Loreto rodando por sus mejillas y rozó sus labios temblorosos con su pulgar, la miró con bondad y devoción escritos en sus ojos—. El oro se derrite al fuego, el sol quema la piel, la música ilumina toda oscuridad, el amor sana la sed de venganza y regala una nueva oportunidad y el corazón se enamora de quien no debe.


	27. Chapter 27

—Los resultados de las pruebas hablan por sí solos. Lo que el icor del Elemental logró en la biopsia del adenocarcinoma de Loreto Clair en segundos, la savia de sus descendientes lo logra en cosa de días. Cinco, para ser específicos. Los semidioses del bosque poseen en su ADN la cura del cáncer.

El especialista humano en la medicina de su estirpe habló seguro de sí mismo y con entusiasmo en la voz. Se apoyó en sus pares y todos asintieron al unísono. Los agentes Krauss y Sapien se acercaron al Príncipe y la Princesa.

—Podríamos realizar más pruebas si conseguimos más y distintos tipos de tejido cancerígeno pero estamos seguros que los resultados serán los mismos—Abraham dijo y gesticuló su énfasis con las manos palmípedas.

—Si Sus Altezas tienen a bien, informaremos a Washington y comenzaremos las conversaciones. El doctor Manning y yo nos ofrecemos para mediar las negociaciones en Su mejor interés—el agente Krauss dijo y chocó ambos tacos de sus botas de metal con solemnidad.

Nuada buscó a Loreto con la mirada en el apartado de medicina de la A.I.D.P. Se quedaron mirando por lo que parecieron cinco segundos enteros. Todos se percataron del peso de su conexión. El Príncipe se enfocó luego en su hermana. Se dieron la mano y cerraron los ojos. El doctor Manning, los druidas elfos, los médicos humanos, los agentes Hellboy, Krauss, Sapien, Sherman y Loreto Clair los observaron en ascuas y con fascinación.

Solo hoy a cinco días del descubrimiento que la savia del Elemental podía sanar el cáncer como había demostrado la total erradicación de la metástasis en Loreto Clair, la de sus descendientes, los semidioses del bosque extraída del pequeño y denso jardín subterráneo elfo, había mostrado igual resultado sobre tejido cancerígeno. Los médicos pidieron entonces al agente Sapien comunicar la noticia telepáticamente a la Princesa Nuala. Los agentes Hellboy y Sherman los fueron a buscar en el camión camuflado de servicio de basura a la bodega abandonada del puente Brooklyn. Los médicos humanos requirieron también la presencia de los druidas elfos para que corroboraran los resultados.

Desde el procedimiento de erradicación del cáncer de Loreto Clair llevado a cabo en las dependencias médicas de la agencia, la cantante se había estado quedando en las dependencias privadas del Príncipe Nuada en Bethmoora bajo Nueva York. La situación de la cantante tras su recuperación no lucía del todo esperanzadora. Titulares de prensa escrita tanto como reportajes en los noticieros centrales la daban por extraviada tras haber sido fugazmente vista en la madrugada días atrás en las cercanías de su residencia en el Upper East Side en compañía del Príncipe Nuada. Para el séquito de periodistas y detectives que investigaban su paradero, el Príncipe era el principal sospechoso de su desaparición. Fotografías del Príncipe junto a los fanáticos de la cantante a la salida lateral del Gran Teatro luego de su primer concierto de residencia hace más de un mes atrás habían logrado filtrarse hasta los medios masivos de comunicación vinculando al enigmático hombre con su misteriosa ausencia. Junto con esto, el hecho que en los últimos días circularan por Internet un grupo de fotos del Príncipe cargando en sus brazos a Loreto Clair herida de bala y sangrando en las cercanías de Connecticut había acrecentado la histeria y el ánimo conspiratorio sobre su desaparición. Se hablaba de secuestro por razones hasta ahora desconocidas. La reacción mundial era unánime. Tanto sus seguidores como colegas músicos exigían justicia y temían lo peor. Todo un ejército de _Paparazzi_ no dejaba de grabar y fotografiar día y noche alrededor de la residencia de los padres de Loreto Clair en Los Ángeles. Cientos de ramos de flores y fotos de la cantante adornaban la entrada del edificio donde tenía residencia en el Upper East Side de Nueva York y los fanáticos se reunían a su alrededor cantando sus canciones entre lágrimas.

Los gemelos elfos se separaron y abrieron los ojos. La Princesa sacó del bolsillo de su larga túnica el cilindro con el mapa de la ubicación del Ejército Dorado. Abrió la tapa y produjo un trozo de papel roñoso. Los colores desvanecidos apenas dibujaban los bordes creando en el centro un espacio vacío circular. Confundida, lo presentó a contra luz de los halógenos desde el techo pero solo logró distinguir manchas parecidas a las que deja la humedad. El Príncipe le quitó el cilindro y lo tiró en dirección a la agente Sherman.

—Mira los grabados. Ya sabes qué hacer—dijo.

La agente activó el fuego de sus manos. En segundos el cilindro brillaba de rojo incandescente. Lo tiró devuelta al Príncipe y este lo atajó en el aire. Tomó la hoja de las manos de su hermana, la apoyó sobre la pared y rodó el cilindro todavía ardiendo sobre ella. El dibujo que se reveló hizo que todos vociferaran su sorpresa. Un _mappa mundi_ pequeño con tres lunas y un sol en cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Alrededor tenía una inscripción en lenguaje duende. La impresión cupo perfecto en el trozo de papel.

—Aquí está el Ejército Dorado—dijo el Príncipe y apuntó al símbolo de apertura de la cámara real de Bethmoora en el medio de la mitad superior del mapa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Ejército Dorado con todo esto? ¡Ya no puedes despertarlo, Príncipe!—el doctor Manning exclamó y miró desesperado a los demás.

—Allí trasladaremos nuestro bosque de descendientes del Elemental fuera del alcance de los humanos—Nuada dijo a la defensiva y se posicionó entre su hermana y el director de la agencia.

—Antes de conversar con los líderes humanos, debemos asegurarnos que nuestra última reserva de bosque milenario esté protegido contra una apropiación indebida—la Princesa acotó y dio un paso al costado lejos del Príncipe. Se acercó al doctor Manning—. Mi hermano y yo deseamos convivir en paz con ustedes los humanos. Por favor, en nombre de Bethmoora le pido su ayuda como director de esta agencia para llevar a los descendientes del Elemental a nuestro hogar original. Los semidioses del bosque deben sobrevivir el viaje y trasplante a cómo de lugar.

  
  


*

  
  


Las coordinadas del cilindro mostraron la ubicación del Ejército Dorado en el Condado de Antrim en Irlanda del Norte. La operación requirió un permiso especial del ayuntamiento de Nueva York para demoler el pavimento justo por encima de donde el pequeño denso bosque elfo se encontraba. Tom Manning justificó la acción hacia la comunidad y los medios como una limpieza profunda de las cloacas de Nueva York y distrajo a la prensa con similares comunicados durante los días que la excavación requirió. Cuando lograron acceder al bosque, los agentes humanos y especiales de la A.I.D.P. cerraron el perímetro de ojos curiosos con altas murallas y un techo protector. Construyeron un portón para el acceso a los transportes de la agencia y la maquinaria necesaria para comenzar el trasplante. Los camiones iban y venían trasladando los delicados árboles a la agencia hasta que lograron mudar el último espécimen. Cada uno medía entre quince a treinta metros de altura y sus raíces se expandían a varios metros de diámetro. La única forma de trasladarlos y asegurar su integridad era utilizar los tipos de camiones de carga con tolva más larga y ancha posible. Los individuos de mediano y pequeño tamaño podían ser trasladados en grupo en los camiones, sin embargo los grandes, solo uno a la vez lo que hizo que la operación demorara un poco más de dos meses en completarse. En las cloacas, el perímetro alrededor de la cámara de los druidas donde el bosque se encontraba fue cubierta por completo con gruesas lonas de denso tejido para impedir el paso de toda luz solar. El Príncipe y la Princesa informaron a los habitantes mágicos de Bethmoora la génesis y razón del procedimiento. Las reacciones fueron variadas. Los menos contentos con la noticia fueron los Trolls quienes alegaron no querer abandonar un área urbana tan rica en niños perdidos como Nueva York, siendo esta su principal base alimentaria. Los gemelos reales argumentaron entonces que lo que estaban acordando con los humanos sería en beneficio de todo el clan. De a poco los rostros esbozaron la ilusión por milenios oprimida de volver a la superficie.

El Príncipe Nuada y la Princesa Nuala volaron a Antrim en un avión privado de la agencia especialmente acondicionado para ellos en compañía de los agentes Hellboy, Sherman y los druidas elfos. Las ventanillas fueron selladas herméticamente para impedir el paso de los rayos de sol. Si bien se cercioraron de volar de noche, el vuelo de casi diez horas alcanzó la loza del aeródromo privado de Belfast pasada la madrugada, por lo que esperaron todo el día dentro de la nave y el hangar hasta que el sol se puso al atardecer. Con mapa en mano y a la luz de la luna dieron con la entrada de la cámara real de Bethmoora en el descampado a metros del dramático acantilado hacia el mar. El maestro ingeniero duende creador del Ejército Dorado reconoció a Sus Altezas y al grupo de druidas a metros de distancia y lento se acercó cojeando su rudimentario transporte con una sonrisa en la boca. El Príncipe Nuada ordenó al duende abrir la puerta y presentó a los agentes especiales como amigos de Bethmoora. El gigante de piedra se elevó desde la tierra hasta revelar en su centro el umbral de entrada. La Princesa explicó al maestro duende porqué estaban allí y qué ocurriría en las siguientes semanas. El agente Hellboy se presentó con su verdadero nombre, Anung Un Rama, y tomó conocimiento del lugar junto a su compañera. La esbelta figura de la agente Sherman ya lucía una tímida pero clara barriga de tres meses de embarazo. Su compañero Red trató de disuadirla de hacer el viaje a Irlanda del Norte temiendo alterar su salud y la gestación de sus primogénitos pero la agente insistió argumentando no poder ni querer quedarse en Nueva York sin formar parte activa del retorno de Bethmoora a la superficie. Los agentes se quedaron en Antrim para asegurar la entrada a los transportes que pronto comenzarían a volar los descendientes del Elemental desde Nueva York. Los druidas elfos permanecieron en la cámara real a la espera de los espécimenes para asegurar su trasplante y adaptación a su nuevo entorno. El maestro ingeniero duende movilizó a su gente para comenzar a trasladar los soldados latentes del Ejército Dorado y así hacer espacio al futuro bosque milenario en las entrañas orgánicas de la cámara real.

Mientras en Nueva York, a la luz de las distintas teorías conspiratorias que circulaban en los medios tratando de explicar el paradero de Loreto Clair y las razones de su desaparición, el director de la A.I.D.P., el doctor Tom Manning, decidió que lo más prudente sería que la cantante se mudara de forma indefinida a las inmediaciones de la agencia hasta que la operación logística y estratégica del retorno de Bethmoora a la superficie se llevara a cabo. Loreto sería entonces una pieza clave en explicar su caso exitoso de erradicación del cáncer gracias a la medicina elfa lo que limpiaría la maltrecha imagen del Príncipe Nuada visto con ella y capturado en fotografías y contaría por primera vez la verdad de su desaparición. Para resguardar la seguridad de los Príncipes reales elfos de los posibles efectos de las excavaciones en las cloacas de Nueva York y para protegerlos de posibles agresiones o futuro asedio público por parte de los medios, el doctor Manning también los invitó a mudarse a la agencia hasta que tuvieran un lugar definitivo al cual llamar su hogar.

Una vez de vuelta en Nueva York, el agente Krauss y el doctor Manning concertaron una entrevista entre el Presidente de los EE.UU., la directora de la OMS, el secretario general de la ONU, el Presidente de la Comisión Europea, el Príncipe Nuada y la Princesa Nuala. Las autoridades llegaron en incógnito a la agencia bajo estricto protocolo confidencial. El director de la agencia y el líder del equipo de agentes especiales presentaron el caso del reino elfo de Bethmoora y su demanda de salida justa y pacífica hacia la superficie luego de milenios forzados a vivir bajo tierra. Expusieron también el caso exitoso de la metástasis cancerosa completamente erradicada de Loreto Clair gracias al ADN de una de las deidades del clan elfo y mágico. Prosiguieron a invitar al equipo de médicos, científicos y al agente Sapien acompañados de la cantante quienes ilustraron a los líderes mundiales sobre los experimentos hechos en biopsia de tejido cancerígeno expuesto a la influencia de la savia de los semidioses del bosque, flora mágica milenaria bajo el control de los elfos. Para el primer mandatario de los EE.UU. la existencia de Bethmoora no fue una noticia, pues estaba al tanto del mundo subterráneo bajo Nueva York tras décadas de estrecha relación con la A.I.D.P. Sin embargo, para el resto de las autoridades la reunión resultó reveladora e increíble sobremanera. La presencia de los agentes Krauss y Sapien perturbó a los líderes mundiales sin saber a ciencia cierta qué eran ni cómo es que existían en el mundo sin su conocimiento. Por gran parte de la reunión fueron el doctor Manning y el agente Krauss quienes lideraron la conversación exponiendo las demandas del clan Bethmoora. El Príncipe Nuada no había aceptado renunciar a su lanza ni espada que cargaba consigo. Observaba todo en silencio con el rostro adusto y creciente impaciencia. A su derecha, la Princesa Nuala estudiaba a cada uno de los líderes humanos sin saber si serían capaces de ayudarlos en su lucha. Cada una de las autoridades les observaban con una mezcla entre fascinación, pavor y curiosidad. En contraste con ellos, los gemelos elfos reales lucían aún más distantes en su inmemorial edad y estirpe.

El agente Krauss comenzó a explicar el contexto histórico del reino de Bethmoora y el daño que miles de años de vida forzada bajo tierra había producido a sus organismos. De pronto el Príncipe se impulsó de pie y la silla chilló el arrastre de las patas de metal sobre el piso de parqué. Los humanos dieron un respingo y contemplaron con horror en sus rostros su orgullosa estatura y las filudas armas blancas que llevaba a cuestas.

—Por ordenes del líder de este país, el agente Krauss me mantuvo prisionero bajo tortura por casi cuatro semanas con tal de obtener la corona de Bethmoora, llave para despertar el Ejército Dorado, nuestra mano armada—dijo con autoridad en la voz y clavó con la mirada al agente alemán y al Presidente de los EE.UU. Se dirigió a él—. Humano, si fuiste capaz de permitir la tortura con tal de hacerte con otro ejército más para tus filas, ¿qué serás capaz de hacer para proveer a tus semejantes de la cura definitiva a la enfermedad que más humanos mata en el mundo?

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Las autoridades perdieron los colores de las caras. La Princesa Nuala tocó el brazo de su hermano, él apenas asimiló el gesto con un vistazo de reojo en su dirección. Se puso de pie y se tomó las manos por sobre su corsé de rombo dorado.

—Esta es una oportunidad única de convivir en paz todos juntos sobre la Tierra—dijo con su suave tono de voz. Se dirigió a cada uno de los líderes—. Necesitamos el tiempo y el espacio para sanar así como los humanos que logran sobrevivir el cáncer necesitan restaurar sus organismos luego del invasivo procedimiento de quimioterapia. No deseamos la guerra. Somos los Hijos de la Tierra, fuimos creados para proteger la vida y el planeta. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado en el pasado y mucha sangre ha sido derramada por la falta de entendimiento. Por favor, no comentan el error de sus antepasados. Nosotros hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos a generaciones de líderes humanos como ustedes faltar a su palabra y pasar por encima del pacto de paz que nuestro padre el rey Balor les ofreció—. La Princesa tomó al Príncipe de la mano ante los rostros anonadados de las autoridades—. La vida inmortal es una muy solitaria y cruel. Cada ilusión de vivir en paz y volver a la superficie de la Tierra ha sido destruida una y otra vez. Les ruego comprendan la hostilidad de mi hermano.

El Príncipe se soltó brusco de su mano y caminó hacia el frente del mesón de reuniones. Como acto reflejo el doctor Manning y el agente Krauss se hicieron un lado dejando espacio libre para él. El grupo de médicos y científicos avanzaron hacia la parte posterior de la sala como si no quisieran formar parte de tal negociación. El agente Sapien y Loreto Clair se arrimaron a la equina a un paso de la puerta. Nuada empuñó su espada todavía en su funda del cinturón. Las autoridades se miraron entre sí cada vez más nerviosas.

—Esto no es caridad, Nuala—dijo tajante. Se enfocó en los líderes frente a sí—. La fuente de la cura que sanó a Loreto Clair está resguardada de las garras humanas, pues allí donde ahora echa raíces solo aquellos de sangre noble podemos entrar. La cuestión es fácil: ¿Dejarán a sus pares humanos sufrir y morir de cáncer con tal de seguir lucrando con procedimientos médicos intencionalmente paupérrimos o harán por una vez en su historia lo correcto?


	28. Chapter 28

A más de dos semanas de la reunión con los líderes humanos, el Príncipe todavía no obtenía noticias sobre su decisión. La espera lo estaba matando. No estaba hecho para sentarse a esperar. Las amplias inmediaciones de estériles líneas y colores sin vida que conformaban la agencia estaban selladas del piso al techo para no dejar entrar ni un solo halo de luz solar y tal diseño no se debía necesariamente a su presencia ni a la de su hermana como huéspedes. Por lo que había aprendido luego de semanas viviendo entre los agentes humanos y especiales, esta agencia era un servicio secreto para la investigación y defensa paranormal que funcionaba a sabiendas y con financiamiento del gobierno de los EE.UU. mas en completa confidencialidad e incógnito. Si bien la existencia de los agentes Hellboy, Sapien, Sherman y Krauss ya parecía ser de conocimiento público en contra del criterio y mejor juicio del director, el humano Tom Manning, los medios de comunicación humanos en su insaciable sed morbosa de inmiscuirse en todo y todos habían fotografiado a los agentes especiales suficientes veces como para corroborar a la comunidad su existencia como seres de poderes especiales. Al parecer, el aprecio y aceptación hacia los agentes especiales por parte de los humanos era directamente proporcional al nivel de ayuda que ellos podían proporcionar a la sociedad. Y en ocasiones, como ocurrió la vez que el demonio Hellboy mató al Elemental, ni siquiera el mejor desempeño más arraigado a las ordenes para proteger a la ciudadanía podía asegurarles el agradecimiento y reconocimiento de los humanos. Muy por el contrario. ¿Qué futuro esperaba a Bethmoora una vez salieran a la luz?

Cuando el Príncipe se imaginó volviendo a la cámara real de Bethmoora nunca ni en sus pesadillas más inquietantes lo hizo en el contexto de la visita que hace semanas atrás habían hecho a su tierra natal junto a Nuala, los druidas y los agentes Hellboy y Sherman. Muchas veces soñó con retornar a Antrim llevando la corona completa de Bethmoora sobre su cabeza. _«Soy el Príncipe Nuada, Silverlance, líder del Ejército Dorado, ¿hay alguien aquí que dispute mi derecho?»_. Nunca podría decir aquella frase que por derecho de nacimiento era solo suya para pronunciar. Los soldados dorados dormían latentes en su estado pasivo como inmensos huevos mecánicos de oro. Al pasar por sus costados no pudo evitar acariciar la superficie roñosa y marcada por las espadas inofensivas de los humanos. Aquella había sido la última batalla de los soberbios soldados, la gran guerra contra los humanos hace miles de años atrás. La que terminó cubriendo los campos de Bethmoora con ríos de sangre humana. El maestro ingeniero duende reclutó a los suyos y en cosa de pocos días, más de dos tercios de la cámara real habían sido liberados de los soldados para hacer espacio al trasplante de los descendientes del Elemental. Allí donde por milenios durmió el arma capaz de exterminar a la raza humana, echaban raíces hoy los semidioses del bosque cuyo icor podía sanar el cáncer, una de las enfermedades más amenazadoras para los humanos.

Loreto era otra de las huéspedes de la agencia. Los meses desde que aceptó ser el cebo para capturarle contaban ya casi cuatro. Sus pensamientos rebotaban en todas direcciones. Su corazón estaba con sus padres a sabiendas del sufrimiento que su desaparición les producía. A veces la sentía divagar en su mente acerca de sus elecciones de vida. Pensaba en su música como quien extraña a un ser querido a la distancia, sin embargo aborrecía el negocio que la exprimía como un producto más. El único lujo que se había permitido fue la petición de un piano vertical en sus aposentos. Al pasar por el pasillo fuera de su puerta cerrada a veces la escuchaba tocar el instrumento mas su voz permanecía muda. Llevaba meses sin cantar. Se topaban en la gran biblioteca que servía como centro de esparcimiento y reunión para los agentes especiales. A la par que el Príncipe observaba con sorpresa y creciente incertidumbre la profunda conexión entre el agente Sapien y su hermana la Princesa, notaba a Loreto distante en espíritu. Su vida estaba en pausa, a la espera. Al igual que la suya. Los agentes Hellboy y Sherman se convertirían en padres en cosa de unos meses más, el embarazo de la humana piroquinésica avanzaba sin altibajos y el demonio rojo se desvivía por ella en atenciones y mimos. Le causaba curiosidad cómo podían construir una relación siendo tan distintos. Nuala y el agente anfibio pasaban horas en la compañía del otro. Conversaban sobre música, historia, poesía, literatura, viajes. Se daban la mano y permanecían largos minutos en silencio y profunda conexión telepática. Loreto apenas cruzaba palabras, la mayoría del tiempo se acercaba a la biblioteca para explorar la rica colección de tomos y pedir prestados algunos para llevar de vuelta a su recámara privada. Evadía su presencia y mirada mas Nuada estaba en su mente y corazón. Lo sabía. Las pocas veces que en esas semanas había tenido la oportunidad de conectar con ella, su mensaje había sido claro: lo quería pero su completa incertidumbre sobre el futuro le impedía demostrarlo. Dolía su cercanía a un universo entero de distancia.

Nuada pasaba los días entrenando en el apartado subterráneo de la agencia. Allí no solo contaba con el espacio para hacerlo, sino también había un conjunto de máquinas diseñadas por los humanos para levantar peso y fortalecer el cuerpo. Rara vez avistaba a algunos de los agentes humanos bajar allí y ejercitarse. Cuando no entrenaba, el Príncipe se paseaba por los interminables pasillos del lugar ensimismado en sus cavilaciones. A veces se adentraba en alguna de las muchas oficinas y laboratorios para observar. En uno de ellos encontró un día una estructura que le pareció familiar. Necesitó unos pocos segundos para reconocer la mecánica duende de una caja fuerte. Le recordó de la suya incrustada en la pared de piedra en sus aposentos bajo Nueva York y en cuánto había resguardado sus dos partes de la corona lejos del alcance de los humanos seguro que obtendría la tercera y última parte de Nuala. Todo había sido en vano. Esta que yacía todavía sellada sobre la mesa de trabajo era una que habían extraído desde la cámara real de Bethmoora en Antrim siguiendo el consejo de los sabios druidas. Al llegar a Nueva York los humanos habían pedido su permiso para analizar la tecnología duende y poder emular el diseño en sus propios inventos. Nuada no le dio mucha importancia y estuvo de acuerdo. Como todo en el reino, en su interior eran de encontrarse tesoros milenarios destinados para él o Nuala cuando uno de los dos ascendiera al trono. No solo él y su hermana aguardaban ahora con su destino en las manos a la espera de la respuesta de los líderes humanos, toda Bethmoora polvorienta y ajada también lo hacía.

El humano Tom Manning y el agente alemán Krauss se acercaron un día a la biblioteca con buenas nuevas. Los agentes Hellboy, Sherman, Sapien, su hermana Nuala, Loreto y él prestaron atención.

—Hemos recibido noticias de Washington—dijo el agente alemán y gesticuló las manos con solemnidad—. Las autoridades que formaron parte de la reunión junto a Sus Altezas han comunicado su decisión al presidente de los EE.UU.

—¿Quieres hablar de una vez, cabeza de pecera?—balbuceó el demonio rojo con la boca llena de barra de chocolate y cereales.

El agente Krauss exhaló fuerte por las branquias mecánicas y negó con la cabeza.

—Han aceptado el trato—dijo al fin.

Nuala agarró la mano de Nuada y se miraron a los ojos. La ilusión en sus pupilas doradas se desbordaba de lágrimas. Sonrió a todo lo ancho de su boca y lo abrazó fuerte contra sí. El Príncipe batalló contra las lágrimas y la sonrisa que insistía en formarse en sus labios. Al separarse, Loreto sentada en frente suyo estiró sus manos hacia él. Las tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Se quedaron mirando y por un instante todo alrededor desapareció.

_«Yo te llevaría conmigo y viviríamos en las sombras por el resto de lavida, no me importaría»_.

_«Y yo te haría mi reina, Loreto»_.

—Hay un solo detalle—el humano Tom Manning dijo y rompió el hechizo entre ambos—. La directora de la OMS ha comisionado un estudio exhaustivo de la savia de los semidioses del bosque a un selecto grupo de científicos y médicos bajo contrato de confidencialidad para corroborar que su poder curativo se aplica a todos los grados y tipos de cáncer humano y animal. También deben establecer con seguridad que sus propiedades puedan ser sintetizadas exitosamente. Solo entonces dará su voto para comenzar la elección del territorio que será el futuro dominio de Bethmoora. Llegarán en los próximos días.

—Estoy seguro que sus resultados serán igual de positivos que los nuestros—el agente Sapien dijo con entusiasmo y giró a encarar a la Princesa Nuala.

Nuada los vio tomarse de la mano. Su hermana parecía feliz a su lado.

La respuesta positiva de las autoridades humanas no consiguió apaciguar su inquietud. ¿Tendrían acaso voz y voto en la elección de cuál esquina del mundo destinarían para ellos? La noche ya había caído y todos los agentes humanos y especiales se habían retirado a sus moradas dentro del complejo. No podía dormir. La noche no era momento de descanso. La noche llamaba a la acción. Así venía siendo por milenios y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar hábitos. Nuala, por el contrario, parecía haberse adaptado sin problemas a los horarios de los humanos. El Príncipe se paseó por los pasillos incapaz de aquietar sus pensamientos. El carácter condescendiente de las negociaciones, la caridad de apiadarse de ellos y permitirles volver a la superficie, la bajeza de tener que aceptar migajas de un pueblo inferior a los elfos... Ya no quería pensar así, Loreto era humana y de alguna forma había logrado calar profundo en su corazón hasta embrujarlo por completo.

Los acordes de piano que de pronto escuchó detuvieron sus pasos en seco. Conocía la melodía. Se acercó a la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Loreto. Tocaba al piano. «Misty» de Ella Fitzgerald. Una noche de primavera de 1942 había escuchado a la dama del Jazz cantar esa canción en vivo encaramado en el ático del Gran Teatro de Nueva York. Loreto seguía muda, el piano acompañó la letra que se quedó a la espera de su voz que no llegó. Nuada apoyó la frente y las manos abiertas contra su puerta cerrada. Exhaló agotado. El piano cesó. Golpeó tres veces y se apartó. Loreto abrió sorprendida de verlo allí. Lo hizo pasar.

—Tócala de nuevo, por favor—dijo y quedó mirando el instrumento contra la pared frente a su cama. La encaró frente suyo—. Canta para mí.

Loreto lo miró hacia arriba con el ceño apretado y la cabeza ladeada. Fue al escritorio y sacó su silla para dejarla junto al taburete del piano. Gesticuló para que tomara asiento a su lado. El Príncipe se sentó a su izquierda a centímetros de las teclas y sus pequeñas manos expertas recorriéndolas. Emanaba un perfume suave floral que se coló en sus fosas nasales como un hechizo. La melodía volvió a la vida, las notas retumbaron atrapadas en el cuerpo de madera del piano y se escabullieron hasta llenar el lugar de su dulce color. Su voz tembló al principio, su labio inferior también. Había una añoranza desgarradora que sutil se colaba entre las palabras como un mensaje entre líneas. Loreto cerró los ojos. Luego de meses volvía por fin a cantar. Sus párpados tiritaban, su voz se sumía en un hilo delgado pero firme que ligaba las palabras como un solo sentir. Un solo torrente.

Las notas resonaron por el techo y el piso hasta desvanecerse en el silencio. Nuada la observó embelesado. Loreto elevó las manos del teclado y las descansó sobre su regazo. Giró hacia su izquierda y lo encaró. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de la comisura de sus ojos apenas dejándola en evidencia. Nuada la atrapó con su pulgar. Acarició su mejilla. Cálida, suave. Ella cerró los ojos y se arrimó a su mano. Se apartó y removió un par de pelusas de sus pantalones por los muslos.

—Quería incluir esta canción en alguno de los conciertos de mi residencia en el teatro como un pequeño tributo a doña Ella—dijo como una anécdota agridulce y recorrió un par de teclas con los dedos—. Quería tocar un par de clásicos favoritos como un lujo personal.

—Extrañaba tu voz.

Loreto lo miró a los ojos. Trazó su perfil con la yema de su dedo medio rozando apenas desde su frente, bajando por el puente de la nariz, sus labios hasta terminar en su mentón. Sonrió leve. Nuada tomó su rostro en ambas manos y besó su boca con los ojos cerrados. Ambos suspiraron y se fundieron en un beso lento como una caricia tímida. Se separaron hasta chocar las puntas de las narices. Loreto meneó la cabeza y rozó su nariz con la suya. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Nuada rió. Duró un segundo. Dejó caer la cabeza y exhaló hasta desinflar sus hombros. Loreto elevó su rostro y le preguntó sin palabras qué pasaba.

—¿Hago bien en poner el destino de mi gente en las manos de líderes humanos? ¿Y si nos entregan una tierra que ya pertenece a una comunidad y entramos en conflicto con ellos? ¿Qué migaja nos cederán?

Nuada se puso de pie y caminó toda la longitud de la recámara. Luego la recorrió de vuelta una y otra vez como león enjaulado.

—Mi experiencia me dice que no confíe, que nos traicionarán. Los conozco, una vez los humanos obtienen demasiado poder se olvidan de sus tratados, valores y principios y venden al mejor postor.

Su tono de voz se elevó. Loreto se levantó del taburete y fue a su lado. Se puso en su camino hasta obligarlo a encararla.

—¿Sabes dónde encontré la pieza de la corona de Bethmoora que mi padre erróneamente entregó a los humanos? En una casa de remate.

Loreto no supo cómo responder. Bajó la mirada al piso. Nuada se apartó de ella y volteó cabreado contra la pared. Giró hacia Loreto.

—Para ellos no era más que un pedazo de oro arcaico pero para mí...—se restregó la cara brusco—¡Esa era _mi_ corona! _¡Mi_ derecho de nacimiento!

—La Princesa Nuala dijo que ustedes son los Hijos de la Tierra, creados para proteger la vida, ¿cierto?—Loreto preguntó y buscó su mirada con ahínco.

El Príncipe se frunció y asintió en silencio.

—Ese es tu llamado original entonces, ¿no es así?

Nuada asintió y la observó con detención.

—Estás entregando a la humanidad la cura para una de las enfermedades que más gente mata en el mundo. Nos estás protegiendo. Porque nosotros no somos poderosos como ustedes. No sabemos qué hacer con tanto poder si alguna vez llegamos a tenerlo en las manos. Nos hace falta cien vidas para llegar al nivel de sabiduría necesario para ejercer el poder con criterio. No todos somos así, no todos queremos poder. Pero algunos humanos sí lo desean y son capaces de matar, engañar, mentir y robar para obtenerlo. Su paso por la Tierra son apenas unas cuantas décadas de vida comparado con ustedes, sin embargo ¡cuánto daño hacen esos malparidos!

El Príncipe caminó hacia ella y la invadió con su presencia. La miró hacia abajo tan pequeña y gigante al mismo tiempo.

—Si en algo sirve, te pido perdón en nombre de todos los de mi raza que algún día te hirieron a ti y a tu gente—Loreto lo miró a los ojos y tomó sus grandes manos en las suyas—. Perdona a cada uno que te hizo daño, a quienes algún día te capturaron, maltrataron, torturaron pues no sabían qué hacían. En su infinita ignorancia y pequeñez muchos quizás nunca se percataron que lo que hacían estaba mal.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró su cara contra su pecho. Nuada la abrazó hasta envolverla con su cuerpo.

—Debes saber perdonar, mi amor, para que tu corazón sane, para que pueda volver a amar, para que haga espacio a las cosas lindas. Perdona para volver a empezar—susurró contra su pecho y lo abrazó fuerte.

El Príncipe dejó las lágrimas rodar libres por sus mejillas y sollozó en silencio. Su pecho se trizó cuan roca víctima de la sequía de milenios. El llanto le robó de a poco el aire, se agolpó contra su garganta el grito desgarrador que nunca supo salir. Apretó a Loreto en sus brazos y quiso fundirse con ella. Soltó la presión y se separó lo suficiente para encararla. También lloraba, sus ojos pardos lo miraban largos y ahogados de lágrimas. Tomó su rostro en las manos.

—Hablas como la futura reina de Bethmoora. Te amo, Loreto.

—Y yo a ti, Nuada.


	29. Chapter 29

Comenzó como un pequeño gesto. Como las notas tentativas de una sonata. El roce de sus labios sobre su cuello, el beso cálido y húmedo en la clavícula, el leve tirón de su jersey por el hombro. Nuada la envolvió con su presencia imposible de obviar. Loreto se dejó abrazar por su calor y perfume. Buscó su boca con sed y hambre moribunda, la atrajo por la cintura hasta elevarla a su nivel. La tomó en los brazos. Loreto se sintió levitar y se colgó de su cuello prendida de su boca insaciable. Aterrizaron sobre la cama amalgamados completos en la oscuridad de los ojos sellados. La música de su respiración agitada, las palmas de sus manos explorando su piel, desnudándola. Desató su cinturón de seda, los broches de su pechera, los botones de su gabán. Había tiempo y a la par, no alcanzaba la paciencia a esperar por extinguir el fuego descontrolado de sus entrañas por él. Nuada se lanzó a besar sus pechos así como besaba su boca, profundo y lento. Loreto gimió de placer a la exquisita cosquilla que atacó su sexo como un latigazo de placer. Todos los poros de su piel se erizaron. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba en sintonía con él. Se abrió paso hasta su abdomen y bajó besando su vientre mientras desataba sus jeans. Su calma la estaba torturando. Loreto lo atrajo hacia ella, lo volteó sobre el colchón y se montó sobre él a horcajadas. Abrió su gabán y se lo arrebató hasta tirarlo al suelo. Besó su cuello, bajó por sus pectorales y abdomen a los gemidos entrecortados de Nuada. Loreto reparó en las grandes cicatrices que cruzaban su pecho y bíceps. Las rozó con las yemas de los dedos temiendo hacerle daño y lo interrogó con la mirada. Nuada la tomó por la nuca y le comió la boca con ansias. Dejó sus manos recorrer la geografía cincelada de sus músculos hasta llegar a su pantalón. Su erección punzó dura contra su vientre a través de la tela. Aventuró a acariciar su entrepierna y lo hizo gemir abandonado a tan simple toque. La giró contra la cama y diestro se deshizo del resto de sus prendas y las suyas. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella la terminó por derretir por completo. El río de su entrepierna corría ahora fuera de su causal. Él aventuró una mano hacia sus profundidades con sus pupilas ámbar concentradas en ella. Sus iris dilatados penetrando su alma, su frente apoyada en la suya, sus largos cabellos oxigenados cerrando el paso al mundo exterior a su alrededor. Su intromisión la tomó por sorpresa y sin embargo, un hambre bestial por él la invadió. Le imploró con la boca voraz enredando su lengua con la suya en un vaivén frenético. Se separó de ella un instante, la miró incisivo por debajo de su prominente ceño como el depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Se hundió en ella lento hasta sentirlo llenarla por completo. Loreto arqueó la espalda al cielo y gimió abandonada. Lo abrazó por la espalda y glúteos con brazos y piernas y con el alma entera hinchada de querer. Lo recibió dentro suya con todo lo que podía darle. Besó su boca oscura entre los gemidos guturales de ambos con el pecho palpitando fuerte de amor. Sus arremetidas tentativas y torturadoras al principio pronto dieron paso a un desenfreno despiadado. Su peso sobre ella la sofocaba, jadeó por aire y gimió a su oído cada vez más alto incapaz de detener la presión abrumadora que sus profundas embestidas estaban provocando. Se abrazó a sus fuertes hombros como un náufrago en alta mar. Nuada gemía ronco y entrecortado a su oído, sus gotas de sudor aterrizaron sobre su frente. Sus cuerpos bien lubricados de sudor seguían su pasional baile apretado como un solo ser batallando consigo mismo. Nuada lamió su cuello sudado, bajó a sus pechos y atacó sus pezones erectos con dientes y lengua. Su ritmo se intensificó aún más, en su núcleo la cuenta atrás comenzó a punto de ebullición. El universo entero dejó de existir, la Tierra de girar, el reloj de avanzar. Las olas de su orgasmo la paralizaron en una apnea suspendida entre exquisito dolor y lacerante estremecimiento. Tres embistes más tarde Nuada culminó contraído de deliciosa agonía escrita en sus facciones. Jadeó por aire dentro de su boca. Dentro de sus ojos, en el abismo de sus iris dilatados, Loreto vio su reflejo. Despeinada, sonrojada, con la boca irritada, el sudor perlado sobre la piel. Rió. Rió como un desahogo. Nuada la imitó. Todavía temblaba muy dentro suya. Se apartó hasta abandonarla y colapsó de espaldas sobre el colchón.

  
  


*

  
  


—¿Desde cuándo tienes estas cicatrices? ¿Qué te ocurrió?—Loreto susurró contra su piel abrazada a su pecho.

Besó las marcas apenas rozando los labios. Parecían el resultado de profundos cortes. Su corazón se apretó por él y el dolor que debe haber sentido.

—Demasiado viejas para recordar—Nuada susurró ronco—. Aquella no fue la primera vez que los humanos me capturaron, te lo dije—acotó al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

Su voz grave retumbó dentro de su torso. Su corazón palpitaba lento. Demasiado lento. Se elevó a encararlo y acarició las cicatrices.

—¿Los humanos te hicieron esto?

Nuada asintió leve y parpadeó una vez. Acarició su rostro y sonrió leve por las comisuras de su boca negra.

—¿Por qué no sanaron como mi herida de bala entonces?—Laura preguntó todavía concentrada en las prominentes cicatrices en su piel blanca grisácea.

Nuada sonrió con empatía. Acarició su rostro con los nudillos al tiempo que recorría sus facciones con la atenta mirada dorada. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta abrir sus iris al máximo.

—Estaba lejos de Bethmoora cuando ocurrió—dijo ronco—. Abandoné el reino luego que mi padre decidiera transar la paz con los humanos. No faltó mucho para que me reconocieran y tomaran prisionero. Sanaron por sí solas.

Habló con un tipo de resignación y aceptación que heló sus huesos. Le habían torturado, y en aquella oportunidad nadie le había ayudado, Loreto supuso. Sus ojos se rebalsaron de lágrimas y el llanto por su dolor se agolpó violento contra su garganta. Lo abrazó fuerte hasta envolverlo completo con su cuerpo. Nuada la abrazó de vuelta. Exhaló fuerte a su oído como un suspiro agotador. Loreto se volvió a arrimar a su pecho y se quedó así por un largo rato. El pulso de su pecho era lento y constante, como un segundero atrasado.

—¿Por qué tu corazón late tan lento?—Loreto preguntó y posicionó su mano sobre su pectoral izquierdo—¿Estás bien?

Nuada sonrió.

—Nuestros cuerpos funcionan distinto a los vuestros. Todo en nuestros organismos avanza lentamente. Estoy bien—dijo en voz baja y rozó la boca irritada de Loreto con el pulgar.

De pronto la volteó a su espalda y se arrimó a su pecho. Se abrazó a su cintura encorvado contra ella como si implorara un abrazo suyo. Loreto no pudo evitar enternecerse. Enredó los dedos en su larga melena y rascó su cuero cabelludo mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su fuerte brazo sobre su abdomen.

—El tuyo es una batería de guerra—Nuada dijo con fascinación en la voz y la oreja pegada a su pecho.

Besó sus pechos como pequeñas caricias y avanzó su camino hasta su vientre.

—Pronto el fruto de nuestro amor comenzará a crecer en ti—susurró contra su piel.

Recorrió su piel lamiendo y rozando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su boca. Se besaron con sabor a ilusión desmedida, ingenua y nueva. Lo miró a los ojos. Lo amaba con toda el alma. Nunca había querido tanto a un hombre en su vida. Nuada no era un hombre y quizás por esa misma razón sentía el imperativo avasallador de protegerlo con su vida si fuera necesario. De pronto el recuerdo de su aborto natural le apretó el pecho de angustia. Entonces la duda se plantó en su mente y oscureció el momento. Él lo notó.

—¿Y si los hijos que pueda darte no heredan tu inmortalidad? ¿De qué te serviría un heredero mortal para el trono de un reino elfo?—Loreto susurró dentro de su boca con la voz entrecortada. Tomó su rostro en las manos—. ¿Y si mi cuerpo no es capaz de albergar vida?—dijo reducida al miedo de perderlo.

Nuada la abrazó fuerte contra su hombro.

—Entonces será Nuala quien tendrá que convertirse en madre de un heredero—susurró a su oído. Se apartó para encararla—. Si solo buscara un heredero hubiera tomado a cualquiera elfa del reino como mi esposa y no habrían podido negarse. Yo te amo a ti y es contigo con quien quiero volver a empezar. Con o sin el trono, con o sin la corona, con o sin heredero, ya soy incapaz de imaginar mi existencia sin ti, Loreto.


	30. Chapter 30

Nuada despertó de golpe. Se impulsó de la cama y en la oscuridad total palpó el suelo hasta hallar su lanza. Se quedó completamente quieto. Alerta. Los iris dilatados tragando la poca luz disponible y sus pupilas doradas reflejándola hacia el frente. Silencio. Nada.

—¿Nuada?

Volteó brusco. La voz somnolienta de Loreto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Le tomó dos segundos recordar. No estaba en su refugio en las cloacas de Nueva York sino en la agencia de investigación paranormal de los humanos. No estaba solo sino que con Loreto. En su habitación. En el medio de la noche. Dejó su lanza fuera del perímetro de la cama y se volvió a acostar. Enseguida Loreto se arrimó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras se acurrucaba a su pecho bostezando leve contra su piel. La suavidad y el calor de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo le estremecieron. La abrazó fuerte por la espalda contra sí y besó su mollera. Evocó las últimas horas. Habían hecho el amor. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había amado y lo habían amado con tal intensidad. Probablemente cuando Bethmoora todavía estaba intacta en toda su gloria y honor y su mayor preocupación era cómo hacer espacio entre sus largas sesiones de entrenamiento para verse con la elfa que le quitaba el sueño. Su recuerdo se desvaneció con el tiempo, ella fue una de las tantas víctimas de la Gran Guerra. Entonces no podía pensar en formar una familia pues su padre todavía reinaba y lo haría por muchos milenios más. La guerra lo cambió todo. Su corazón otrora abierto y bondadoso se llenó del veneno de venganza y el dolor de la traición. Nunca había vuelto a pensar en el amor con el pecho ahogado de ira y resentimiento. La tentación de la carne logró doblegar su voluntad en muchas ocasiones. Su sangre dorada todavía corría caliente por sus venas y el corazón siempre siguió latiendo lento y fuerte en su pecho. Sin embargo, en las raras oportunidades que se permitía sentir compasión por sí mismo en largas madrugadas debajo de algún puente o encaramado en algún ático del mundo a oscuras y a solas, siempre llegaba a la conclusión que no estaba destinado a amar sino llamado a luchar. Y la vida de un guerrero no deja espacio para promesas de amor. Cualquier día puede ser el último, cualquier encuentro puede ser letal.

Loreto gimió apenas audible y se acomodó más arrimada contra su torso. Nuada sonrió. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer una nueva oportunidad para amar? La emoción subió hasta agolpar su garganta y ahogar su vista. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus sienes hasta aterrizar sobre la almohada. Envolvió a Loreto con todo su cuerpo y enredó sus piernas con las suyas. Besó su frente y aguantó en silencio el nudo testarudo de su garganta. Cada día desde hoy en adelante, cada instante, segundo, cada sonrisa suya, cada roce de su piel, cada beso... Se iría, Loreto era humana, tenía siquiera unas pocas décadas más con ella antes de perderla. Su cuerpo se daría por vencido al paso del tiempo hasta envejecer. Enfermaría. Era el destino de los humanos. Nuada la abrazó fuerte hasta sentirla gemir. Loreto se impulsó y lo encaró en la oscuridad. Veía sus facciones perfectamente. Absolutamente hermosa. Ella acarició suave su rostro y se detuvo en sus ojos humedecidos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—susurró alarmada contra su boca y secó sus lágrimas con los dedos.

Nuada besó sus labios y tragó las lágrimas en silencio. Sus cabellos cosquillaron su rostro. Podía leer su creciente preocupación por él.

—No quiero despertar un día y no encontrarte aquí—susurró gutural contra sus labios. Acarició su mejilla—. Ahora que te he encontrado... Te irás un día y me dejarás por la eternidad solo.

Loreto lo abrazó fuerte con todo su cuerpo. Sollozó en su oído. Discreta sorbió la nariz y se apartó para encararlo.

—Antes me verás convertirme en una abuelita arrugada y encorvada—susurró entre sollozos y rió con amargura—. No es justo—besó sus labios—, tú seguirás igual que siempre mientras yo me haga una señora mayor—dijo divertida y sorbió la nariz.

—Y sin embargo, hasta el último día de tu vida, allí estaré, tomaré tu mano y seré el último a quien verás.

Se fundieron en un beso sazonado de llanto. Loreto lo abrazó por el cuello y llegó a su oído.

—No hablemos de muerte. Hagamos el amor.

  
  


*

  
  


Una semana avanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El tiempo se escurría entre los dedos en los brazos de Loreto. No tenía noticias de los druidas que quedaron en Antrim como tampoco de los habitantes de Bethmoora en las cloacas de Nueva York ni de los líderes humanos. El mundo parecía haberse detenido en su ajetreo para dar paso a un tipo de paz en ascuas que Nuada no estaba del todo convencido le gustaba. Sin embargo no se podía quejar. Los residentes de la agencia ya se habían percatado del vínculo entre él y Loreto. Lo veían entrar y salir de su habitación y cruzar miradas cargadas de deseo a lo largo de la biblioteca. No comprendía la facilidad con la que el demonio Hellboy y su compañera humana se demostraban su afecto tan abiertamente a vista y presencia de los demás. Anung Un Rama quizás fuera el hijo del Caído y por lo tanto, una nobleza del bajo mundo, no obstante su edad y comportamiento se acercaba más al de un humano joven. Nuada y Nuala no habían sido criados así. Muy por el contrario. Los afectos son para la intimidad, a las afueras, nada ni nadie ha poner en riesgo el respeto ni la dignidad de su posición frente a los ojos del mundo. Loreto no parecía comprenderlo. Un día se dejó caer sentada sobre su regazo, lo abrazó por el cuello y le robó un beso de su boca. En la biblioteca frente a todos. Nuada quedó paralizado al tiempo que tragaba el enfado y la vergüenza lo mejor que pudo. Los comentarios y risas no se hicieron esperar. Fue humillante. La apartó de sus piernas, se puso de pie y salió al pasillo. Loreto partió tras él. Preguntaba a viva voz qué era lo que le pasaba. Nuada entró en su habitación y espero a que ella se le uniera en el interior para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—No lo harás nunca más—ordenó y la clavó con la mirada—. No estamos casados, y aunque así fuera, aquel no es el comportamiento digno de un rey y su reina.

Loreto rezongó una risa burlesca.

—No me des ordenes que no soy uno de tus lacayos—ladró y lo apuntó con el índice—. Además, ¿Qué tiene de indigno un beso, me quieres explicar?

Nuada exhaló cansado y, brusco, se restregó el rostro.

—¡No es como un príncipe ha de comportarse! No eres mi...—se paseó por la habitación de un lado al otro buscando la palabra correcta—, mi meretriz, mi concubina, ¡eres mi futura reina! Y así quiero que te vean.

Loreto lo observó con el rostro desencajado. Rió para sí mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Supongo que tendría que haber previsto esto—dijo como un pensamiento en voz alta. Suspiró con agotamiento y lo encaró—. Entiendo a lo que te refieres pero ahora haz el esfuerzo de entenderme a mí—gesticuló a su costado y dio palmadas en la cama.

Dubitativo, Nuada se sentó a su lado.

—¿Nunca has estado enamorado antes? ¿Nunca has sentido la urgencia de gritar a los cuatro vientos y a toda voz tu amor por alguien?

El Príncipe esbozó una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla.

—¡Nunca pensé que me sentiría así otra vez!—Loreto confesó y lo miró con los ojos llenitos de estrellas.

—¿Así cómo?—Nuada dijo y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—Como si fuera la primera vez—dijo y besó sus labios.

Suspiró y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Rompieron el beso y sonrieron todavía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí me enamoré una vez hace una eternidad—Nuada confesó y se acomodó para encararla—. Eramos jóvenes y la situación con los humanos todavía estaba bajo cierto control. Yo no tenía otra cosa que hacer que instruirme en el arte de la guerra, entrenar de mañana a noche, acompañar a mi padre a sus compromisos y aprender de él. Y ella...—, el Príncipe cerró los ojos y se esforzó por recordar—, ella era la doncella elfa más hermosa del reino. Era una de las damas de compañía de mi madre. Mientras mi padre reinara, se nos estaba prohibido casarnos y comenzar nuestras familias a Nuala y a mí. Ella lo sabía, mas la idea de algún día convertirla en mi reina como heredero al trono me parecía entonces atractiva y tenía el apoyo de mi madre para ello.

Loreto lo observaba con detención y completo silencio. Tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

—¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Nuada la quedó mirando a los ojos.

—Se llamaba, cayó en la guerra—esbozó apenas audible—. No me recuerdo de su nombre.

Loreto lo abrazó despacio hasta anidarlo en su cuello y hombro. Nuada se dejó hacer y exhaló cansado.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre?—preguntó en un susurro y lento se separó de él hasta encararlo.

—Los humanos la tomaron prisionera y la asesinaron.

Nuada tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula. La punzada de las lágrimas asomándose por las comisuras de sus ojos quería traicionarlo. Loreto echó afuera el sollozo completamente anonadada. Se tapó la boca entreabierta y lo interrogó con la mirada rebalsada de llanto. El corazón del Príncipe se apretó de dolor por su recuerdo y por ella. No quería recordar, la memoria de esos años le hacía daño y revivía el resentimiento contra la raza humana del que tanto le estaba costando sanar. Secó las lágrimas de Loreto y la abrazó contra su pecho. Colapsaron sobre la cama. Ella se impulsó en su codo y con delicadeza acarició sus cabellos y rostro. Era capaz de sentir su tristeza como suya, algo inaudito en los humanos.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! No sé qué decir—balbuceó todavía en shock y suave besó sus labios.

El Príncipe respondió el gesto y leve peinó sus cabellos con los dedos.

—Mi madre no hubiera permitido el tratado de paz con los humanos. Era ella la verdadera líder de Bethmoora, no mi padre. Él era débil y terminó cediendo. La consecuencia de su error la sufrimos hasta hoy.

Tres golpes a la puerta los hizo dar un respingo. Se impulsaron de la cama. Loreto abrió. Era el agente Krauss.

—Perdone por interrumpir su privacidad, señorita Clair—dijo solemne—. La comisión científica de la OMS ha terminado su investigación y pruebas en el icor de los descendientes del Elemental—dijo con la voz metálica de fuerte acento alemán—. Los líderes humanos han llegado a una decisión sobre el futuro dominio de Bethmoora.


	31. Chapter 31

Los agentes especiales y humanos se reunieron en la biblioteca de la agencia acudiendo al llamado de última hora. Loreto y Nuada salieron de su habitación a toda prisa y se les unieron. El doctor Tom Manning estaba posicionado a pasos de la entrada con el informe en las manos. El agente Krauss tomó su lugar a su derecha y encararon al grupo. El director abrió el sobre con la lentitud y el cálculo de quien debe decidir cuál cable cortar en una bomba de tiempo. Sus manos tiritaban. A su lado, el agente Krauss permanecía completamente inamovible. El Príncipe avanzó hacia su hermana y se tomaron de las manos. El agente Sapien estaba a su otro lado como el verdadero compañero de la Princesa en el que se había convertido. Loreto quiso tomar la mano de Nuada pero la conversación que recién habían tenido la disuadió.

—¿Y bien, Manning?—el agente Hellboy dijo con tono ronco—. Ya hemos tenido suficiente suspenso. ¿Lo lees tú o lo leo yo?—balbuceó ronco sujetando un Robusto de Cohiba entre los labios.

La agente Sherman se lo arrebató enseguida y lo reprendió con la mirada mientras se acariciaba la panza. El agente chasqueó la boca cabreado y abrió una barra de «Snickers». El doctor Manning leyó el informe en silencio. Todos los ojos estaban en él. Encaró al grupo con la mandíbula desencajada y le entregó el reporte al agente Krauss. ¿Cómo podía siquiera leer sin ojos ni cerebro? Loreto ya ni se molestaba en preguntarse lo lógico.

—Todas las pruebas de la savia de los semidioses del bosque y tejido cancerígeno de distintos grados y naturalezas han sido positivas. Su icor sí puede influenciar las células cancerígenas tanto humana como animal y exterminarlas en cosa de una semana. La savia ha sido exitosamente sintetizada.

Todos exhalaron y sonrieron aliviados. Nuada seguía escéptico y en ascuas.

—¿Dónde viviremos?—la Princesa esbozó como un susurro lleno de congoja en la voz.

—Bethmoora volverá a casa—el doctor Manning anunció con orgullo.

Los agentes especiales estallaron en júbilo. Nuada quedó inmóvil. Apenas respiraba. La Princesa tomada de su mano estaba en igual estado de shock. Loreto buscó su mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ambos hermanos siquiera podían parpadear, las lágrimas se agolpaban hasta caer por sus comisuras, las bocas entreabiertas, los labios temblorosos, la vista al frente concentrada en la nada, las manos tomadas con tal fuerza que los nudillos se sobresalían al esfuerzo. De pronto ambos voltearon y se encararon. Se tomaron de ambas manos y se miraron.

—Antrim—susurraron al unísono como un sollozo ahogado.

Los gemelos se fundieron en un abrazo apretado. Sollozaron contra el hombro del otro. Loreto tragó saliva y se secó sus propias lágrimas. El agente Sapien la encaró al tiempo que una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su piel azulina hasta colgar de su quijada. Estiró sus manos palmípedas hacia Loreto y suave tiró de ella hasta abrazarla. El gesto la sorprendió pero se dejó hacer hasta rodear su esbelta espalda. _«Seremos familia»_ escuchó en su mente. No era Nuada ni la Princesa. Era el agente Sapien. Lento se apartaron todavía tomados de las manos. De pronto el agente ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó contadas veces. Posicionó una mano sobre su vientre.

—Loreto, estás embarazada—dijo.

_«¿Qué?»_ Loreto gritó para sus adentros. De forma instintiva se llevó las manos al abdomen y trató de buscar en los grandes ojos azules mar de Abraham la confirmación de su pronóstico. Los hermanos elfos rompieron el abrazo, Nuada volteó y encaró a ambos con los ojos incrédulos empapados de lágrimas. Interrogó a Abraham sin palabras como si le apremiara telepáticamente a corroborar lo que acababa de decir.

—Si, estoy seguro, Su Alteza—dijo un tanto urgido—. Mis lecturas son cien por ciento correctas—apuntó a la agente Sherman—, ¿no es así, Liz?

La agente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Nuada volteó hacia Loreto y tentativo tocó su abdomen con la mano abierta. La miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas habían empapado sus pestañas y cristalizaban su visión ámbar. Exhaló entrecortado al hallazgo. Esbozó una semi sonrisa. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la encerró en sus brazos. Loreto suspiró anonadada y se arrimó a su espalda con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Echó afuera el llanto acumulado tras sus cuerdas vocales. Nuada se encorvó contra su cuello y fue incapaz de controlar su sollozo. Los agentes especiales y la Princesa celebraron a su alrededor. Acurrucada a su pecho y sujetada de su fuerte espalda, escuchó los buenos deseos y felicitaciones de todos. Soltaron la presión y se apartaron para encararse. Nuada tomó su rostro en ambas manos y sin mediar palabras la besó en la boca. Todos vitorearon y rieron. Rompieron el beso y se miraron profundo a los ojos. Nuada tomó su mano y encaró al grupo.

—Loreto será mi reina y la madre de mi primogénito, el heredero al trono de Bethmoora—anunció con orgullo y miró a su hermana—. Y tú, Nuala, parece que también has encontrado un compañero de vida—dijo sonriendo y miró al agente Sapien.

La Princesa se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Abraham en la suya.

—No desearía nadie más a mi lado—dijo con la voz cargada de emoción. Elevó la vista con el semblante serio y se dirigió a su hermano—. Sin embargo, el consejo real debe primero aprobar estas uniones pues ambos estaríamos contrayendo matrimonio con seres de otras especies, algo sin precedente en Bethmoora.

—Lo sé—Nuada dijo seco—. El consejo real debe recordar que cuando ascienda al trono, deberé jurar sobre una corona incompleta, lo que tampoco tiene precedente en nuestra historia. Si están de acuerdo con eso, ¿por qué no lo estarían de aceptar una reina humana?

—Después de lo que has logrado por tu pueblo asegurando su retorno a la superficie, no creo que tengan las agallas de negarte nada, Príncipe—el agente Hellboy dijo y le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro que casi lo tambalea.

Loreto no pudo evitar reírse a la mirada asesina que Nuada lanzó al agente rojo.

—El matrimonio interespecies no ha sido aprobado por las leyes humanas todavía—el agente Krauss intervino—. Claro que la ley de Bethmoora funciona independiente a la nuestra, mas es bueno que Sus Altezas sepan que, de no ser aprobadas sus conexiones por el consejo real de Bethmoora, tampoco lo serán afuera de este.

—Este tipo no sabe divertirse—el agente Hellboy soltó burlesco y lo apuntó despectivo con el pulgar de su mano de piedra—. ¡Deja que los novios disfruten el momento, bolsa de gas!

El agente alemán soltó el humo por las branquias mecánicas y salió de la biblioteca. La agente Sherman reprendió divertida a su compañero por siempre referirse al líder del equipo con sobrenombres a lo que él simplemente respondió con un chasquido de la boca.

El fuerte impacto que se escuchó desde la puerta principal puso a todos en alerta. Loreto se arrimó al brazo de Nuada. Lo que sonó a continuación no dejó duda de su naturaleza. La explosión remeció las instalaciones como un terremoto. El piso vibró bajo sus pies y los oídos quedaron sumidos en un pito ensordecedor. Su corazón latió despavorido dentro de su pecho hasta hiperventilarla. El doctor Manning corrió hacia el interior de la biblioteca al tiempo que gritaba ordenes a través de su transmisor-receptor portátil y sacaba su arma de servicio. Los agentes especiales corrieron al pasillo ya con las suyas empuñadas y apuntando al frente. La Princesa Nuala rogó a Abraham que no la dejara sola pero Nuada la tomó del brazo y la arrimó junto a Loreto mientras él se posicionaba frente a ambas como un escudo viviente. El hedor a pólvora entró por sus fosas nasales y la hizo lagrimar. Aguantó la súbita arcada que aguó su boca de ácido y amargo. Loreto tomó la mano de la Princesa e intercambiaron miradas de horror.

—¡FBI! ¡Alto! ¡Las manos a la cabeza!—se escuchó desde el pasillo.

Los disparos paralizaron a la Princesa en un cubo de hielo. No paraba de tiritar. Desde las afueras se escuchaba al agente Hellboy en plena batalla con los intrusos. El umbral abierto de la biblioteca dejó entrever a Loreto el halo de fuego de la agente Sherman. _«¿Dónde está Abraham?»_ Un grupo de agentes de traje y corbata cubrieron a los especiales, el tiroteo era ahora cruzado y total. Nuada atinó a producir su lanza y espada pero no las llevaba a cuestas. Rápido estudió los alrededores y corrió hacia una gran estatua de piedra que coronaba la biblioteca en cuyo centro sostenía una espada. La empuñó y forcejeó hasta sacarla de un tirón. Volteó rápido hacia ambas y con la mirada inyectada y alerta se cercioró que estaban bien. Tomó posición frente a Loreto y la Princesa encarando la puerta y giró la espada en el eje de su muñeca.

—¡Sabemos que tienen secuestrada a Loreto Clair!—gritó uno de los agentes dela FBI por encima de palizas y tiros.

Loreto abrió los ojos estupefacta.

—¡No estoy secuestrada!—gritó a todo pulmón.

El fuego cesó. Los agentes de la FBI se abrieron camino dentro de la biblioteca. El agente Hellboy y Abraham los apuntaron con sus armas y siguieron de cerca cada uno de sus pasos. La Princesa Nuala exhaló aliviada al ver a su compañero con vida. Loreto apretó fuerte su mano y la sostuvo del brazo. La agente Sherman y los agentes de traje y corbata rodearon a los intrusos.

—Ese es el hombre que buscamos—dijo uno y apuntó a Nuada—. ¡Depón el arma!—gritaron y lo apuntaron a la cabeza a pocos metros de distancia.

Por un instante, un lapso por detrás del segundero del reloj, Loreto vio en su mente a Nuada morir. Las balas entrando en su cráneo, la sangre derramándose, su orgullosa estatura cayendo al suelo como una torre, su cuerpo sin vida inerte sobre el piso. El grito interno la remeció hasta temblar de pies a cabeza. Su corazón se apretó y un frío gélido la envolvió. La muerte la rodeaba por todos lados. Primero el tumor cancerígeno, la bala que impactó su brazo, luego la metástasis, la guerra entre elfos y humanos que no llegó a ser, las vidas que la venganza de Nuada había cobrado. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al vientre. Una nueva vida. Una nueva oportunidad para ella, para Nuada y su gente, para Abraham, para todo quien sufre de cáncer en el mundo. Una luz débil y lejana que por una grieta se colaba con fuerza dentro del abismo total. Pestañeó. Nuada, el padre de su futuro primogénito, el ser que más amaba, seguía estoico e inamovible a las armas de los agentes. Loreto corrió. La Princesa trató de contenerla por el brazo, llamó a su nombre que se perdió en la lontananza. Corrió hasta cubrir a Nuada con su cuerpo. Él la agarró del brazo y le ordenó apartarse. Abraham y los agentes especiales también se lo ordenaron.

—Bajen las armas—dijo con voz plana—. Me han venido a buscar a mí. Aquí estoy.

Los agentes de la FBI se miraron entre sí. Uno a uno enfundaron sus armas mas siguieron a la defensiva. Loreto miró a los agentes especiales.

— Ustedes también, por favor.

Dubitativos, la agente Sherman extinguió su fuego y los agentes Hellboy y Sapien dieron un paso atrás y reticentes dejaron a apuntar a los intrusos. Abraham corrió hacia la Princesa y se abrazaron.

—Estoy bien—Loreto comenzó todavía inamovible frente al equipo de agentes de la FBI—. Ahora lo estoy al menos. Hace un mes atrás todavía tenía cáncer. Si ahora estoy con vida se lo debo a esta agencia quienes extirparon mi tumor maligno y a Nuada—hizo el ademán de voltear y gesticuló hacia sus espaldas—. A quien estuvieron a punto de disparar es el príncipe de los elfos y mi futuro esposo.

Los agentes de la FBI no supieron cómo reaccionar. Nuada la tomó por los hombros y se posicionó frente a ella. Todavía empuñaba la espada de la estatua. Los agentes acercaron sus manos hacia la funda de sus armas. Loreto lo tomó por el brazo y apoyó su frente contra su espalda. _«No más enfrentamientos, por favor»_ le rogó en silencio y esperó que la escuchara en su mente. Nuada giró leve hacia ella y dejó caer la espada.

El doctor Manning apareció desde la parte trasera de la biblioteca y se largó a explicar la situación y los eventos de las últimas semanas. Los agentes de la FBI habían dado con el paradero de Loreto por la señal de su celular, aclararon. Loreto hizo memoria. Durante su estadía desde el viaje de Nuada y la Princesa a Irlanda del Norte que lo mantenía sin batería. Se recordó cuando, luego de haber sido sanada de la metástasis, le mostró a Nuada allí mismo en la biblioteca de la agencia las fotografías de su departamento rodeado de _Paparazzi._ Su representante le había escrito y mandado los enlaces a los portales de noticias en línea. Mitch no tenía la culpa de este arraigo. La investigación de su desaparición deber haber llegado a él en busca de pistas, Loreto concluyó.

—El-el-el Príncipe Nuada es un elfo de cinco mil años de edad, no-no-no pueden apuntarle así con las armas. ¡Es la realeza más antigua del planeta!—el doctor Manning se esforzó en decir con creciente nerviosismo.

Los semblantes de los agentes de la FBI se desencajaron y de inmediato estudiaron a Nuada de pies a cabeza con igual medida de extrañeza y curiosidad.

—Nuada no es el culpable de mi desaparición—Loreto interrumpió y enseguida sintió todos los ojos sobre ella—. Yo lo soy. La historia es larga y el director de la agencia la sabrá contar mejor que yo. Es gracias a la medicina elfa que estoy ahora con vida.

El doctor Manning volteó hacia Loreto, la apuntó con el dedo y sonrió. Recorrió a los agentes especiales con la mirada.

—El poder de la palabra, ¿ven?—apuntó a Loreto cada vez más enfático—. Todo se puede solucionar hablando—dijo con tono victorioso y satisfecho consigo mismo.

El director de la agencia volteó hacia los agentes de la FBI y los escoltó hacia la salida mientras les explicaba porqué Loreto todavía no podía hacer pública la verdadera razón de su desaparición.

El agente Hellboy rezongó una risa y negó con la cabeza. Abrazó por los hombros a su compañera la agente Sherman y caminaron hacia la salida mientras que Abraham todavía sostenía la mano de la Princesa Nuala. Todavía se la veía afectada y superada por la situación. Abraham la escoltó hacia la salida a paso calmado como si tratara de evitar mayor esfuerzo a la Princesa.

Nuada volteó hacia Loreto. La profundidad de su mirada dorada no conocía límites. Todo en él gritaba alivio, ira y alegría al unísono mientras sus facciones permanecían duras e inamovibles. Los puños apretados, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos achicados, el ceño apretado.

—No deberías haberte puesto frente a la línea de fuego—dijo con la voz ronca y fría. Dio un paso más hacia ella.

—Y tú no deberías haberlos desafiado cuando te apuntaban a la cabeza con las armas cargadas y listos para disparar—Loreto dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse—. Ya no estás solo, te necesitamos—esbozó como una exhalación y se tocó el vientre.

El semblante del Príncipe se desarmó. Disminuyó la distancia invadiéndola con su presencia y agachó la cabeza contra la suya. Cerró los ojos y exhaló entrecortado como si por fin echara afuera el peso inmensurable sobre sus hombros. Loreto se abrazó a su cintura y Nuada la envolvió en sus brazos. Inhaló profundo la esencia que su gabán despedía. Era su perfume propio y único. Un abrazo a los sentidos con toda el alma, una caricia en la madrugada oscura, un beso profundo hasta levitar al cosmos y de vuelta.

—No lo hagas nunca más—Nuada susurró encorvado y anidado a su cuello.

Su aliento contra la piel desnuda erizó sus poros y produjo un escalofríos que nació en la nuca y bajó hasta las piernas como onda expansiva. Nuada se separó de ella y tomó su rostro en ambas manos. La miró incisivo a los ojos con los suyos aguados y destellantes desde las pupilas doradas.

—Después de todo el camino que he recorrido en tinieblas, luego de cargar con la oscuridad que se apoderó de mi corazón, ahora que te he encontrado, a un paso de volver al hogar y de convertirme en padre y rey, perderte sería una broma de muy mal gusto—dijo en voz baja con su frente apoyada en la suya. Exhaló y cerró los ojos.

El agente Krauss irrumpió en la biblioteca y rompió con su presencia la pequeña burbuja que los envolvía.Buscó a Nuada y avisó que los ingenieros de la agencia habían logrado abrir la caja fuerte de tecnología duende traída desde Antrim.

—De seguro Su Alteza querrá revisar su contenido—dijo y gesticuló hacia la puerta.

Nuada giró hacia Loreto y ofreció su mano. Ambos siguieron al agente alemán hasta llegar a una de las oficinas en el pasillo. Un grupo de especialistas esperaban alrededor de la mesa de trabajo expectantes. La caja dorada tenía todo un rompecabezas de engranajes en la tapa y los bordes de su apertura. Estaba abierta de par en par. Nuada se acercó y enseguida los ingenieros y el agente Krauss se alejaron del artefacto. El Príncipe tragó saliva y su mandíbula se desencajó tan pronto mirar dentro de la caja.

—No puede ser—balbuceó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Aventuró una mano dentro de la caja y produjo una corona. Era dorada con finos brazos de oro en formas de enredadera y puntas. En su centro tenía una gran piedra ovalada de ópalo con todo un cosmos encapsulado en su interior y hacia los costados cascadas de finas cadenas de oro. Nuada volteó hacia Loreto y lentamente y con cuidado la puso sobre su cabeza. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada completamente estupefacta. Acto seguido, lo vio hurgar concentrado. Loreto se asomó y sujetó la corona temiendo dejarla caer. Quedó boquiabierta a lo que descubrió. Entre el mar de destellos y brillos reconoció toda una colección de joyas. La caja fuerte de oro opaco parecía un tesoro descubierto luego de una eternidad latente en las sombras. Nuada sacó un grueso anillo. Era de oro gastado y trabajado con similares detalles simétricos como las formas de las hojas de los árboles. En el centro lucía un ópalo ovalado de similares dimensiones que el de la corona. Tomó su mano derecha y lo puso en su dedo anular.

—Estas son las joyas de la reina de Bethmoora, la última que las vistió fue mi madre—dijo con emoción en la voz—. Bethmoora por fin tendrá nuevamente una reina.

Besó el dorso de su mano y bajó una rodilla al suelo.

—Hazme el honor de reinar junto a mí por lo que nos queda de vida. Unamos nuestras razas en un solo pacto de amor y así nada ni nadie podrá nunca más amenazar nuestra nueva paz.

Loreto tomó sus manos en las suyas y besó sus dorsos. Lo impulsó a ponerse de pie. El nudo en la garganta no la dejaba respirar en paz. Hace un instante temía por él en la mira de los agentes del FBI dispuestos a matar. Hace pocos minutos atrás Nuada se había medido de igual a igual contra la tecnología bélica humana armado solo con una espada de decoración y toda su experiencia de miles de años en el campo de batalla. Todo para protegerla a ella y a su hermana gemela. Quien está dispuesto a dar la vida por los suyos es un héroe. Se recordó de la primera vez que escuchó hablar de él. Lo habían descrito como un peligroso terrorista. Sus manos, ahora entrelazadas con las suyas, daban y quitaban vida como el Elemental. Su corazón se abría o cerraba para siempre. Su mirada destellaba con igual fuerza la sed venganza como el amor eterno. Nuada no sabía de medias tintas. No estaba hecho para nada menos que reinar o vivir en el exilio. Vivir o morir. Amar u odiar. Su camino en las tinieblas llegaba a su fin. Comenzaba ahora entonces el retorno a la luz.


	32. Epílogo

Condado de Antrim, Irlanda del Norte, 2013

  
  


La luz de la mañana todavía producía ansiedad en Nuada tan pronto despertar y ser consciente de los rayos de sol sobre la piel y los ojos. Esos primeros segundos de vuelta a la realidad y todavía con un pie en el mundo onírico debía hacer el esfuerzo de recordarse que todas las ventanas y cristales del palacio real de Bethmoora estaban fabricadas con la más alta tecnología de bloqueo UV. La claridad lo cegaba incluso a través de las gruesas cortinas rojo vino y las capas de visillos. Estiró la manta más arriba de la cabeza hasta quedar a oscuras y buscó a Loreto en la cama. Se arrimó a su cuerpo desnudo hasta pegarse a su espalda y la encerró en sus brazos. Acarició su vientre abultado y enterró la nariz en sus cabellos y cuello hasta embriagarse con su aroma. La Reina ronroneó acurrucada contra él y giró la cabeza hasta robar un beso de su boca. Rieron y se dieron los buenos días entre arrumacos y besos.

El día comenzó especialmente ajetreado esa mañana en el palacio. Se cumplían cinco años desde su construcción comisionada entre el gobierno irlandés, las autoridades de la UE, la OMS, la ONU y en conjunto con la A.I.D.P. Los representantes de Irlanda del Norte habían dado la bienvenida al clan Bethmoora de vuelta a su tierra con los brazos abiertos argumentando inmenso orgullo y honor de tener a tan selecto grupo de seres milenarios viviendo en sus tierras como siempre debió ser. La comisión de autoridades humanas no escatimó en gastos. La medicina elfa sanadora del cáncer les abrió la puerta de par en par para volver con dignidad a la superficie y reclamar su tierra originaria. El éxodo de Bethmoora desde las cloacas de Nueva York a su hogar original en Antrim fue una operación delicada llevada a cabo en la oscuridad de la noche y trasladados a sus nuevas residencias a lo largo y ancho del condado construidas al unísono con el palacio real. Hoy sería la primera vez que Bethmoora abriría sus puertas a las autoridades humanas en una recepción oficial. Los elfos encargados de la gran cena programada para esa tarde transitaban diligentes de un lado a otro mientras intercambiaban ordenes e instrucciones en su gaélico nativo.

Después de la boda entre el ahora Rey Nuada y Loreto celebrada en la cámara real original de Bethmoora rodeados de los descendientes del Elemental y oficiada por los druidas elfos, ella comenzó a tomar clases particulares diarias con uno de los sabios milenarios para dominar el idioma materno de su esposo y su gente. Su gramática presentaba un desafío importante al igual que su nuevo rol como la Reina de Bethmoora. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser tratada y descrita como tal. El nacimiento del primogénito de ambos, el Príncipe Éon, Goldenspear, la había motivado aún más para estudiar las raíces y la cultura que su hijo era de heredar. De su padre heredó sus ojos originales ópalo y esmeralda y sus marcas de nacimiento en las sienes y los pómulos mientras que de su madre, el cabello castaño claro ondulado y su piel blanca con tintes sonrosados. Con un poco más de cuatro años de edad, el príncipe ya había comenzado su entrenamiento para seguir los pasos de su padre. Él mismo lo llevaba a cabalgar todos los días después del atardecer y lo instruía en el arte del combate con lanzas, arpones y espadas. Loreto trató de oponerse pues la sola idea que su pequeño saliera mal herido de una lección de batalla le apretaba el corazón de angustia, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era la tradición en la familia real de Bethmoora y el destino de Éon como primogénito del Rey era seguir sus pasos. Todavía no sabían si su hijo había heredado la inmortalidad de Nuada. Más allá de lo que se esperaba de él, para Loreto era simplemente un niño hermoso que crecía feliz rodeado de amor y protección. Su prima la Princesa Celestia, Seawhisper, nació casi un año después. Sus padres, la Princesa Nuala y el Príncipe Abraham vivían en el ala izquierda del palacio. La pequeña heredó la piel azulina y los ojos de mar de su padre mientras que de su madre, sus cabellos lisos rubios originales, sus marcas en las sienes y pómulos y sus rasgos faciales. Con tres añitos de edad la pequeña apenas hablaba pues su poder mental era tal que sin mediar palabras se comunicaba con fluidez y claridad con todos a su alrededor. El Rey ordenó instrucción telepática y psíquica para su sobrina tan pronto se dieron cuenta de sus capacidades. Sin prejuicio de ello, con su primo Éon jugaban y corrían por los pasillos y escaleras del palacio como dos niños normales. Sus risas y gritos daban aún más vida a la orgullosa construcción.

Los días transcurrían llenos de actividades para Sus Majestades Reales. Nuada y Nuala estaban en conversaciones con las autoridades humanas de la ONU así como también con científicos y académicos especializados en el cambio climático. En conjunto con los druidas elfos estaban desarrollando un híbrido de descendientes del Elemental y el arce europeo para reforestar áreas con gran densidad demográfica. Los expertos y consultores legales de la ONU redactaron una normativa de protección internacional para los nuevos bosques que los resguardaba de toda tala y castigaba con fuertes sentencias el incurrir en dañar o incendiar tales espécimenes. Por su lado, el Príncipe Abraham, el otrora agente Sapien, seguía ayudando a la agencia en Nueva York cuando su experiencia y capacidad eran requeridas. Le iban a buscar en su avión privado y pasaba semanas en la agencia trabajando codo a codo con los agentes Hellboy, Sherman y Krauss como en los viejos tiempos. Loreto dividía su tiempo entre la crianza de Éon, sus clases de gaélico y su flamante estudio de música construido en el gran sótano del palacio real. Seguía componiendo música, mas había decidido cortar todos los lazos con la disquera y convertirse en cantautora independiente como al principio de su carrera. Sus conciertos eran escasos. A cinco años de los eventos del otoño en 2008, la prensa seguía pisándole los talones, ahora como la Reina del reinado mágico de Bethmoora. Las pocas oportunidades que tenía para reencontrarse con su público eran ocasiones íntimas con una selecta pre-venta y reserva de entradas para asegurar su seguridad. Rara vez solía volar a los EE.UU. y cuando lo hacía, decidía mantener el anonimato y viajar en el avión privado dispuesto para ellos por el gobierno de Irlanda del Norte. La cura contra el cáncer sintetizada exitosamente por los científicos de la OMS ya estaba al alcance de la población mundial en formato de fármacos e inyecciones a obtener en cada farmacia y centro de salud público. La reacción fue masiva. Miles de vídeos en Internet y la televisión con emotivos testimonios de sobrevivientes quienes entre lágrimas agradecían a los elfos de Bethmoora por una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Muchos viajaban hasta el Condado de Antrim en Irlanda del Norte y dejaban arreglos florares, velas y cartas arrimadas a las altas murallas protectoras como símbolos de su gratitud.

El otrora reducto donde esperaban latentes los soldados del Ejército Dorado, era ahora el hogar del vigoroso bosque de descendientes del Elemental. Los druidas elfos y Sus Majestades Reales eran los únicos con acceso a la cámara real original de Bethmoora. Los duendes escondieron los soldados dorados en su estado pasivo en las entrañas de la cámara hasta hacer espacio donde ahora la vida vegetal florecía con fuerza. Los duendes también abrieron un par de grietas en las paredes para dar paso a vertientes de agua que alimentaban el bosque subterráneo. Por su lado, los elfos comenzaron a exponerse a débiles dosis de luz y calor solar cada amanecer y atardecer por unos pocos segundos. Cada día sus pieles y ojos parecían resistir un poco más de tiempo, sin embargo, el tratamiento los dejaba extenuados y doloridos. Nuada y Nuala también se unían a sus hermanos en esta práctica mas sus organismos todavía no podían resistir la fuerza del sol.

Tanto el palacio real como las viviendas construidas a su alrededor en los amplios predios del Condado de Antrim contaban con un espacio subterráneo como un sótano habitable. Las criaturas mágicas de Bethmoora todavía no se confiaban de las ventanas con bloqueo UV por lo que pasaban gran parte del día en sus aposentos bajo tierra. La noche seguía siendo su hábitat natural. El mar y su dramática costa contra los acantilados de Antrim se había convertido en su nueva fuente de alimento y diversión. Cada vez que podían, el Rey Nuada y su cuñado el Príncipe Abraham se les unían y nadaban por horas en la marea alta bajo la luna. El gobierno irlandés no estaba muy contento con la multitud de ogros, duendes y variedad de seres paranormales pululando libres por las noches en el Condado pero el Rey fue claro que el retorno de Bethmoora a Antrim debía ser para todos los miembros del clan. Los humanos locales se mantenían alejados del Condado y aún no lograban acostumbrarse a sus nuevos vecinos, no obstante, el interés por ellos aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo. Los medios tanto nacionales como internacionales trataron la noticia como un hecho histórico y se agolpaban contra las altas murallas protectoras de Bethmoora por días y semanas con tal de fotografiar o grabar a algunas de las criaturas o captar con sus cámaras a los elusivos y reclusos elfos. De quien también anhelaban con ahínco lograr una instantánea era de la reina humana de Bethmoora.

La historia de su desaparición, cáncer, recuperación y compromiso de boda con el príncipe heredero del trono elfo de Bethmoora había cautivado a todo el mundo. Por meses los medios en todos los idiomas trataron en vano de conseguir una entrevista con ella. Variados eran los reportes sobre su diagnóstico y el verdadero alcance de la medicina elfa, especulaban sobre el futuro de su carrera como músico y vaticinaban su vida como reina de un pueblo mágico y milenario como la única humana entre ellos. Muchos bromearon que su compromiso con el entonces Príncipe Nuada había dejado pequeño a cada boda real de la historia de la humanidad. Tanto el comunicado público como la conferencia de prensa hecha en conjunto con el director de la A.I.D.P. no contaron con Nuada. En conversaciones privadas Loreto le trató de hacer entender que la gente simplemente quería verle y saber a quién le debían el regalo de la cura definitiva contra el cáncer. También intentó explicar el creciente interés de las personas por su boda. Su entonces prometido rayó la cancha en ese mismo instante. No daría entrevistas, no se dejaría fotografiar ni filmar, no hablaría con nadie más que no fueran las autoridades involucradas en el retorno de Bethmoora a Antrim. No era un ser exótico que posaría a la mirada morbosa de los humanos. Loreto respetó su posición y apenas siquiera se refirió a él durante aquella conferencia de prensa. Su hermetismo había tenido el efecto contrario al deseado. El interés de la opinión pública por ella y su boda con un ser mágico milenario aumentó a niveles estratosféricos. Los únicos humanos aparte de Loreto que asistieron a su boda fueron el director de la A.I.D.P., Tom Manning, la agente Sherman acompañando al agente Hellboy, y sus padres. Haber explicado la situación a ellos y todo lo ocurrido en el otoño de 2008 también fue desafiante. Su reacción inicial fue de horror y pánico. Luego los invadió una curiosidad casi infantil por Nuada y su pueblo. El nacimiento de Éon los terminó por ablandar. Loreto los había hecho abuelos y eso no tenía competencia. Visitaban Bethmoora con frecuencia y se quedaban por semanas cada vez.

El Rey terminó de abotonar su gabán y ajustó el cinturón de su espada a la cintura. Loreto arregló su cuello mao, peinó sus largos cabellos en dos mechones que caían por sobre sus hombros y acomodó su corona incompleta hasta cerciorarse que no se movería. Nuada apoyó su frente contra la suya y con los ojos cerrados exhaló lento y largo. Loreto tomó su rostro en las manos y se elevó en puntillas para besarlo suave en los labios.

—Son solo un par de horas, luego se irán—susurró y trató de sonar casual y risueña.

Nuada acarició su vientre a través del vestido y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien? Si en el transcurso de la velada te sientes agotada, terminaremos la recepción antes y podrás retirarte a descansar—dijo con el ceño apretado y la mano abierta sobre su abdomen.

Loreto dio un respingo. Puso su mano sobre la suya.

—¿Sentiste eso?—preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

El Rey asintió y robó un beso de su boca.

—Ha estado muy inquieta hoy, sabe que tendremos visitas—dijo divertida.

—¿Inquieta?

—Será una niña, estoy segura. Quisiera que Éon tenga una hermanita, ¿no te gustaría tener una hija?—dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla y mentón.

Nuada la abrazó fuerte hasta encorvarse sobre ella y esconder el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

—Me encantaría—susurró contra su piel y depositó allí un beso.

Se separaron. Nuada ajustó su corona y peinó sus cabellos como borrando la consecuencia de su abrazo en ella.

—Yo estoy bien. Tú lo que quieres es una excusa para zafar del compromiso de hoy—Loreto bromeó.

Nuada tomó su rostro en las manos abiertas y la besó profundo. El piso tembló bajo sus pies y las rodillas amenazaron con rendirse a su peso y dejarla caer. Se arrimó a su espalda y se colgó de su cuello entregada a la caricia de sentirlo tan suyo. Se apartaron suspirando en sus bocas y sonrieron al reconocerse a los ojos.

—Luego no podré besarte frente a extraños, no así al menos—Nuada jadeó contra su boca y mordió su labio inferior.

—Sí puedes, nadie te juzgará mal por un beso. Tenemos un hijo, ¿qué crees que piensan? ¿que ha nacido de la Tierra como tus padres?

Su esposo se carcajeó. Trató de recobrar la compostura, se irguió orgulloso en su estatura y se arregló el gabán. Ofreció su brazo hacia ella.

—¿Mi reina?—dijo con el brillo picaresco en la esquina de su mirada ámbar.

  
  


*

  
  


—Sus Majestades Reales, sabios druidas, elfos y humanos reunidos hoy—comenzó el Secretario de Estado de Irlanda del Norte de pie en su puesto en la cena dirigiéndose a los anfitriones e invitados—. Es con gran orgullo y honor que hoy podemos volver a declarar a Irlanda del Norte como el hogar de Bethmoora, como siempre fue y será. ¿Cuánta sabiduría y conocimiento amasan los seres que desde hace miles de años viven en nuestro planeta? ¿Qué descubrimientos e invenciones podremos lograr en alianza con ellos en beneficio de todos? ¿Cuánta historia han presenciado, de cuántos altos y bajos de la humanidad han sido testigos y víctimas? Tales fueron algunas de las interrogantes que me asaltaron al saber de la existencia real de los elfos y sus miembros mágicos del clan Bethmoora. Como simple humano entregado al servicio de mi país nunca me detuve a cuestionar la naturaleza mitológica de las leyendas que contaban de seres milenarios originarios de esta hermosa región del mundo. En los últimos cinco años me he tomado el tiempo para aprender la historia del pueblo que hoy nos recibe aquí en su casa. Una palabra viene a la mente y una respuesta que nace del corazón. Vergüenza. Perdón—miró al Rey y a sus pares elfos—. La historia entre nuestras razas está marcada con sangre a ambos lados del espectro, sin embargo, mientras nuestros antepasados pudieron seguir viviendo sobre la Tierra beneficiados por el tratado de paz ofrecido por el padre de Su Majestad, el Rey Balor, Bethmoora debió huir bajo tierra para sobrevivir. El daño ha sido inmensurable y la herida que nos divide es casi imposible de sanar, mas hoy tenemos una oportunidad única para recuperar algo del tiempo perdido y aprender a vivir en paz.

El aplauso a lo largo de la gran mesa fue unánime. Dignatarios de todas las esquinas del mundo y de las organizaciones internacionales involucradas activamente en el retorno de Bethmoora a Antrim se encontraban entre los invitados.

—He propuesto a Su Majestad la Reina Isabel II del Reino Unido sugerir la cámara real original de Bethmoora aquí en Antrim como candidato para ser Patrimonio de la Humanidad de la Unesco y he obtenido Su apoyo en la moción—. El aplauso volvió con fuerza a retumbar por el alto techo del salón de gala del palacio—. Propongo un brindis por la paz y por una sociedad multiespecie en la que todas las razas puedan vivir con respeto y dignidad.

Todos se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus copas al frente al unísono. Los asistentes volvieron a tomar asiento y dirigieron las miradas al Rey Nuada quien permaneció de pie.

—Usted y yo podemos ser esencialmente diferentes, Secretario de Estado, pero en el fondo queremos lo mismo para nuestros pueblos: una vida en paz y dignidad. La corona incompleta que cargo en mi cabeza es el recordatorio constante del camino que por miles de años pensé era la única solución para Bethmoora: la exterminación total de los humanos—los invitados abrieron los ojos en shock y se revolvieron incómodos en sus asientos. El Secretario de Estado de Irlanda del Norte seguía concentrado en el Rey—. Es esta corona la que mi hijo heredará a sabiendas del camino sanguinario que ha desembocado en el día de hoy. La historia no debe olvidarse puesto que son sus cicatrices las que no nos permiten hacerlo, pero tampoco deberíamos dejarla dictar nuestro camino hacia adelante. El futuro luce hoy esperanzador para nuestras sociedades si la consigna seguirá siendo el respeto y la dignidad a todas las criaturas, humanas, animales, vegetales y mágicas, que habitan la Tierra. En algo debo discrepar con usted. La cámara real de Bethmoora no puede ser Patrimonio de la Humanidad. No solo porque no fue construida por manos humanas, sino que porque tampoco pertenece a la humanidad, sino a nosotros, Los Hijos de la Tierra—. El murmullo general dejó el aire tenso por encima de la larga mesa—. Acepto el gesto como simbólico mas mi negativa perseverará. El verdadero vínculo que afianzará nuestro nuevo pacto está sentado a la derecha de la Reina Loreto—gesticuló hacia Éon.

El pequeño príncipe se llevaba en ese momento un puñado de arvejas a la boca completamente ajeno a la situación. Todos vociferaron su ternura colectiva. Loreto atrajo la atención de su hijo entre risas a la par que limpiaba su boca con una servilleta de tela. Éon recorrió la longitud de la mesa con sus grandes ojos ópalos y esmeralda y, al verse el centro de atención, se arrimó a su madre y se largó a llorar. Todos rieron enternecidos. Nuada no pudo evitar esbozar una risa a la escena.

—¿Qué mejor lazo entre nuestras estirpes que la familia?—dijo con la voz llena de emoción mientras observaba a Loreto a su derecha sentar a Éon en sus piernas e intentar consolarlo—. Helo ahí, en cuyas venas corre sangre elfa y humana, mi hijo, el príncipe Éon, será el heraldo de nuestra nueva paz. Heredará no solo el trono de Bethmoora, sino también el delicado equilibrio de la raza humana en sus manos. No permitirá amenaza alguna a la raza de su madre tanto como defenderá la autonomía y honor de la raza de su padre. Será mi misión asegurarme de inculcar en él los mejores valores de ambos mundos para que su descendencia siga sus pasos y garantice así la continuación de nuestra alianza.

La ovación fue unánime. Los invitados seguían prendidos al pequeño príncipe mientras que otros observaban con creciente curiosidad a su prima, la Princesa Celestia sentada al frente al lado de su madre, la Princesa Nuala. El Rey Nuada elevó su copa y miró por encima de la mesa hasta que todos se le unieron.

—Por la Madre Tierra, una sola, poderosa dadora y destructora de vida sobre el planeta, que a todos nos abraza por igual. Por el retorno a la luz.

—¡Por el retorno a la luz!

  
  


**FIN**


End file.
